Forever Charmed
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: Formaly known as Purely Charmed! And although we certainly had our struggles and heartaches over the years, we’re a family of survivors and we will always be. Which is why we’ve truly been Charmed.
1. Discovering Her Life

**Discovering Her life.**

Hermione Granger, was humming as she put the finishing touches on her out fit. She wore simple blue jeans and a baby blue silk shirt with no sleeves.  
She was going to meet her three best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny at noon. They were going to shop for their school supplies in Diagon Alley.  
She had missed them so much this summer and was really looking forward to seeing them again (and spend two weeks at the Weasley's.)

"Hermione, can you come down please?" Her mother shouted up.  
"Coming, one sec." She called back.

She quickly finished brushing her teeth and made her way to the kitchen, she stopped dead when she saw on her mothers left, Hermione's father was joking with none other than potions professor Severus Snape her least favourite teacher.

But this was not the scariest part no; the scariest part was...Snape was actually laughing at something her dad had said.

"_But dad tells the worst jokes ever! This is soo wrong!"_ Hermione thought to herself.  
"Hermione!" The three shouted at the same time, causing Hermione to jump.  
"Uh...hi." she said.

"Um...I don't mean to be rude but, Professor what are you doing here?" Hermione asked him.  
"Ah Hermione, my dear." Snape said slightly mimicking her headmaster's cheery voice.

_Since when does he call me, dear?_  
Her thoughts disrupted when he started speaking again.

"Hermione, I have come to talk to you about your future" he sighed "let's start at the beginning shall we?"  
The young witch could only nod as her professor motioned for her to take a seat.

"Now can you tell me what this is?"

Severus passed her a very, very thick book, dark green leather with a large symbol on the cover- all eyes were on her but she didn't mind it was just like being in class.  
After raking her brains for like a millisecond, Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Pray tell."

"This is the book of shadows, unlimited information about any creature the Charmed ones have faced. And this is the symbol of the Charmed ones, it represents a bond, unity, if you will, between sisters and magic."

"And you know who the Charmed ones were?" Snape asked the girl.

"The Charmed ones were the protectors of the muggle and magical world, descendants of Merlin, there has been a charmed one since the beginning of time, every generation there has been a descendent from the Halliwell line, the chosen ones are marked with this very symbol." Hermione finished and refilled her lungs while her parents looked at Snape.

Who was mumbling, something like, "I didn't count on her knowing that much. - Does she know?"  
Hermione's parents nodded. "Do I know what?"

"I was wondering if you knew you were adopted, as you do this will be much more simple."  
"There is something you must know." Snape reached to Hermione and pulled up the only bit of sleeve her shirt had, he flicked his wand and there it was.

"Hermione you've been marked."  
"W-what no I can't...that would mean I'm..."

"Hermione, you're real name is Hermione Paige Halliwell, daughter of Phoebe Alyssa Halliwell."  
"You were named Hermione as in Harmony- Paige because of your mother's sister who gave her life for yours and Halliwell as in Charmed." Snape smiled at her a smile she did not return.

"I-I don't understand!" Hermione stuttered again

"Hermione, your mother sensed you were in great danger there was a war, not unlike the one that just passed. Piper, Phoebe and Paige the charmed ones were the only ones to fight, for they were the only ones with the power to defeat the source. A kidnap attempt on you was made one that you survived because Paige gave her life. That's when your mother realised that if you stayed you'd be killed. She asked me to charm you and put you in a muggle orphanage."

"Why you? What charm?" Hermione cut in  
"Me because 1. I am your godfather and 2. My wife was the one who gave her life for you, and the charm was a simple identity charm, I changed your hair, your eyes etc."

"Will you take the charm off?" Hermione asked her godfather  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well then."  
Snape waved his wand again muttering a charm under his breath. There was a bright light; Hermione herd gasps from her pare- the Grangers.

She saw Snape smile at her. **(Which probably scared her.) **She ran to the mirror and heard herself gasp, her hair was no longer brown or bushy, she was blonde and her hair was a golden honey colour.

Her eyes weren't chocolate brown but a light hazel; she was two inches taller. She had really filled out.  
Hermione walked back to the kitchen and hugged Snape then thanked him; the only thing he could say was,

"Just like her mother."  
"They died, didn't they?" The young witch looked at her professor. "They did."

**Dear Diary,**

Well I've had the strangest day of my life; first professor Snape comes and tells me I'm the next Charmed one.

* * *

_No longer a muggle-born or a mudblood, I'm the purest of the pure like freshly fallen snow, and if I didn't think that blood didn't matter I would tell the world._

_But I'm not a Malfoy thank god! I'm purer and richer than they are._  
_Then he tells me he's my godfather (talk about irony.)_

_Not to mention the fact that I only have one living relative, my Grandfather but Snape wont tell me who it is. _  
_We're off to see him now! That's right I'm in Snape's car freaky. He's actually nice! Wait till I tell Harry, Ron and Ginny. _

_Anyway, turns out I get to keep the book of shadows. It has become my new favourite book it's incredible and the last pages were written by my mother and her sisters to me, I haven't read it yet I'm saving it. _

_Snape says I own a lot of their things now, seeing as how I'm the only Halliwell left I own four vaults at Gringotts not counting my own and a small amount of gold that Snape and Piper gave to me before I was born. Meaning I have six vaults keys. (I don't think I'll tell Ron.)_  
_I own their manor where Snape-Severus is currently living in San Francisco. Normally it would have three rooms, two bathrooms a living room, dining room, kitchen, attic and basement. _

_But he says he extended it now it has seven rooms, two living rooms, four bath rooms, two dining rooms, two kitchens, an attic and a basement; don't forget the library and potions lab. _  
_I told him I wouldn't kick him out. He laughed and then he asked me to go live with him, of course, I said yes! And he warned me, first not to be so cheery then that he had been living with his fiancée and her son._  
_Imagine Snape with a fiancée!_

_Oh...I can't forget I own Pipers club "P3" and Paige's school! Magic school! _  
_I own a school with three libraries's combined. Not forgetting the three other library's with only muggle books. _  
_I'll have to finish this later, we're here time to meet my Grandfather._

* * *

Hermione's, Grandfather's house-manor was beautiful, it was bright and lively. She could tell whoever lived there was like her, intelligent, neat etc.  
Snape knocked on the door, which was answered by a house elf Hermione was about to complain but then she noticed the elf was wearing cloths.

"Hello?" the elf said in a squeaky voice  
**  
**"Tilly, please inform your master he has a visitor."

"Me is sorry master is working, wishing not to be disturbed."

"Tell him I brought is Granddaughter!"

Tilly's eyes grew extremely wide she bows to Hermione and leaves, then another house elf arrives and escorts them two a siting room.

After a few minutes Tilly returns with a butterbeer for Hermione and a fire whiskey for Snape.  
Finally an old man walked down the stairs in midnight blue robs, his face to far away for Hermione to see but, as he got closer Hermione noticed something familiar about him he's blue eyes held something there was no word so she called it a...twinkle.

She gasped and dropped her drink; luckily Tilly caught it just in time. The man smiled at her he knew she knew who he was, because she did.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione practically yelled of course she didn't hear his answer because she fell to the floor, (she fainted) the very second she said his name.


	2. What a Strange Little Family

**My Strange Little Family**

"Hermione, my dear are you okay?" Dumbledore looked down at me concern in his eyes.

"Perfectly fine." I said untruthfully.

"I suppose you want answers?" I nodded

"Very well, it's quite simple really."_ I bet_

"When I was twenty-nine I married a lovely woman, Penny Halliwell who happened to be a very powerful witch. Her powers with or without a wand were incredible. Of course it wasn't until a few years after our marriage that she told me her secret, she was the Charmed one."

"Why don't we have your last name."

"Ah...well she wouldn't take my name she added it to hers but she adored the Halliwell name and would not, could not change it."

"So my real name is Harmony-Hermione Paige Halliwell Turner Dumbledore."

"Yes, mouthful isn't it but, you don't have to say Harmony."

"Anyway, we raised our daughters, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, your grandmother and I spent a very long time together, until she passed."

"I'm so sorry you must have loved her very much."

"That I did my dear, but don't be sorry I see her every day. Her ghost haunts my room."

"She didn't pass on!" I realised he was expecting that question. "Oh she passed on but she takes the time to visit her husband now and again one of her great powers."

I decided to ask the question that's been on my mind since I got there.

"Why didn't you tell me? God knows you've **all** had six years." Again he was expecting that.

"Hermione, do you really think Harry was the only on under my protection from Tom Riddle?"

"I never really thought about it. So why did Snape always treat me like a little know-it-all?"

"Because you are, just like your mother!" Snape told me then smiled.

* * *

**Dear Diary, **

_Well I found out my headmaster is really my grandfather, and he's not as old as he looks. He gave me a lot of things to take with me. He said I needed to get to know my mother and her sisters better and handed me a book._

_I was a bit rude (not on purpose) I said, I don't think a biography will help me. To which he said I was right, that's why he was giving me an autobiography, a.k.a their diaries._

_He gave me a box full of their clothes and their books, then the thing I was dreading appeared another vault key, he said they'd been saving since I was born now I have seven! (Defiantly not telling Ron)_

_My grandfather gave me something I really could use...a key to his house! He said I could stop by any time, any!_

_Severus and I are on are way back to my muggle home, so I can pack. I'm spending the rest of the summer with him. Though I told him I'd have to spend two weeks with Harry and Ron, plus I kind of ditched them today. So we agreed to go another day._

* * *

**General POV**

It only took five minutes to pack with the help of Hermione's godfather. She said goodbye to the Grangers and thanked them for everything.

Then Snape shrunk all her things and they used the fireplace. "It's the Halliwell manor right" Hermione asked Snape who nodded.

Hermione took the floo powder Snape passed her and threw a pinch into the gate, causing emerald flames to burst into life. She stepped over the gate grabbing her backpack from Ms. Granger.

"The Halliwell manor!" she yelled.

Only moments later Snape appeared beside her. "Follow me Hermione, your room is the first one on the right."

Hermione opened the door to her room and gasped it was beautiful and really big. Painted a creamy white, her double bed was on the left with a white canopy over it.

She had a very large desk on the right next to the window, a small sofa next to it.

Hermione watched as Snape waved his wand and all of her things fell into place. "One more thing." He flicked his wand at Hermione.

"What was that?"

"You now have the house in your memory; you know where every thing is."

"Cool."

"Come on I heard the door."

She followed Snape to the Living room, what she saw shocked her more than anything had in her life. Draco Malfoy had come in with his mother behind him.

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"

The two teens automatically pointed her wands at each other, until Narcissa took their wands.

"What's that mudblood Granger doing here?" Draco screamed at Snape. Snape opened his mouth but Hermione cut in,

"Watch it Malfoy it's my house!"

"Draco darling Hermione is the missing heir of Phoebe Halliwell." Draco's mother told him the whole story in about 10 seconds. When she finished Draco's jaw dropped.

Hermione was in her new room, reading the book of shadows when,

"Knock, knock" someone said from outside.

"Come in"

To her surprise it was Draco who was at the door. "Hey, Hermione." He said

"Hi, wait since when do you call me Hermione?" she asked him again in shock.

"Since now, oh and I apologise for what happened earlier. And you know...the last six years."

"I thought since we're living together we might as well call a truce," Hermione thought for a second then nodded. She didn't know why exactly but she trusted him and told him about everything she had found out that day even about her grandfather.

"Hey, Mia?"

"Yeah, Drake?"

"In case I didn't tell you, you look pretty good this year."

"Not to bad yourself."

Draco and Hermione had fallen asleep on her bed, trying to figure out how she could talk to her mother. If your grandmother can do it then she must be able to. Was what Draco had told her and she was sure he was right!

* * *

**_Dear Diary, _**

_Today makes a moth that I've been here! And I spent most of it with Draco Malfoy! Who would have thought?_

_Its been really fun, Draco has been really great to me which is really weird, not to mention Narcissa, she takes me shopping every two days, I really do like her. She insists I call her Cissa._

_Well only two weeks till school starts, which I'm spending with Harry, Ron and his family but, this is where we hit a snag, Cissa is doing work for the Order and Draco cant be alone so we have to ask if Draco can come with me._

_I like him but Draco, Harry and Ron its gunna get messy._


	3. Cant belive he did that

**_Friendships Tested _**

**_Hermione's POV_**

_He did it! Dumbledore convinced the Weasley's to let Draco stay but no one told Ron, Harry, Ginny or the twins. God knows I haven't talked to anyone but Draco._

_Malfoy is groaning, I don't think he wanted to come. Oh there it is the Burrow! _

"**_Draco isn't it great?"_**

"_What are you talking about Mia?" _

"**_The Weasley's house"_**

"_Where?"_

"**_There the Burrow!"_**

"_Oh...wait that! Oh dear Merlin!"_

"**_Drake, remember you promised to be nice."_**

"_Yeah, yeah I know."_

**_General POV_**

"She's here!" Ginny yelled so even Hermione could hear, Harry and Ron came out of the house just as the car pulled in. "Bloody nice car." Fred said from the kitchen.

"Wait who is that." Harry asked Ginny, "that's not Hermione, is it?" Ginny asked Ron.

Hermione got out of the car and ran to hug her friends that were waiting for her at the entrance.

"Hey, guys!" Hermione pulled them into a group hug.

"Mione what happened to you?" Ginny slapped Ron making him close his mouth.

"So much to tell, so little time!" was all Hermione answered, Harry was about to comment when some one cut in,

"Mia you shouldn't leave this lying around." Draco said passing her the book of shadows.

"Right sorry."

"Malfoy!" suddenly three wands were pointed at Draco's neck. "I suggest you put those down before you get expelled." Snape drawled behind them.

"Severus, we should be going, I'm sure there in good hands." Cissa smiled at Molly before hugging her son, while Snape to everyone surprise hugged Hermione.

"Floo to your Grandfathers if you have any trouble." He whispered to Hermione as he let her go.

"Hermione dear I couldn't go without a hug!" Hermione smiled "I wouldn't let you."

Draco and Snape rolled their eyes as the two women hugged goodbye.

Finally Snape was gone and the all the red headed kids in the room (plus Harry) yelled, "HOW COULD YOU BRING HIM HERE!" Hermione explained to them about everything in less than ten minutes.

After more and more yelling they seemed to calm down, except one,

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE RUDDY QUEEN OF ENGLAND, GET THAT FERRET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Ron screamed at Hermione from across the room. And her determination not to cry wasn't holding up.

Malfoy wasn't gonna stand around and watch. He "tried" to calm him down, but quickly realised it was a losing battle once he got punched in the nose.

Hermione made her way to help Draco up, that's when it happened the thing that could change a friendship forever, Ron spun around without realising what he was doing and flung himself at the first person that moved, which happened to be, Hermione

The witch hit the floor with a thud! Leaving a deep cut on her forehead.

"Mione" Ginny and Harry rushed to her side, Molly and her husband entered at that very moment, Molly crying hysterically Mr. Weasley contacting a healer.

**Harry's POV**

I can't believe what he did; he knocked her out the bloody twat!

I don't agree with Malfoy being here but there was no way around it, speaking of Malfoy he's still in her room!

He and I've been getting into a lot of fights more than usual it insane I heard Mione yell at him for hitting me again!

Mione won't talk to anyone but him, not even Ginny! What's going on with them? And what's in her damn book!

* * *

**Dear Diary, **

_I haven't left my room ever since Ronald hit me. It's been two weeks I didn't even go to get my school stuff Molly wouldn't let me, she said I need rest. So Draco stayed with me we're still working on a spell or something so I can see and talk to my mom._

_I was hopping I could talk to Grandma's ghost at school. The train leaves tomorrow thank god. _

_I still don't know where I'm gonna sit, no way will it be near Ron, Draco said I could sit with him, but what about the rest of his house they hate me!_

_When did life get so complicated? Oh right, when I became the charmed one._

_I saw Harry had a fat lip today and Draco's eye is swollen come to think of it. I yelled at them again! For lying and saying they would stop acting like idiots!_

_Oh no Ron is at my door again, he's the only one that knocks once and assumes I'm asleep git! _

_

* * *

_

**General POV **

The five teens said goodbye to the Burrow and the Weasley's, and headed off to find a compartment, before she had a chance to react Ginny pulled Hermione into their compartment.

They changed into their robes and sat down.

"Anyone want a chocolate frog?" Harry offered. After that question an unnatural silence followed.

Where's Draco when you need him? Hermione thought to herself bitterly.

Then as if on cue the compartment door opened everyone looked eagerly, but when they saw it was Malfoy the new trio's faces turned as red as Gin's hair.

"Mia?" Hermione looked up and noticed Draco wasn't alone his gang was with him. "Yes?" she asked quietly

"Coming to our compartment?" Hermione looked up again she noticed all eyes were on her, she smiled and nodded.

Then laughed when she saw Draco wasn't the only one smiling at her, his whole gang was even Pansy.

The ride with the serpents was much more enjoyable for Mione, time just flew by, they were strangely nice to her, and they even stayed quite when she fell asleep.

"Mya, wake up, Mya! God this girl can sleep." Pansy noted as she shook Hermione again.

Draco finally got tired of watching her struggle, "Pansy take note, if you wanna wake up Hermione you do it like this."

Pansy watched in amusement as Draco slid off his seat, put his lips next to Mione's ear then, "HERMIONE!"

Hermione practically jumped four feet "What the heck was that for?" she glared daggers at him.

But it was Pansy, who spoke up while the boys were rolling on the floor laughing,

"We woke you up because the train just stopped come on."

Harry sat in front of Hermione watching her watch the sorting, something was wrong but what was it? Nothing could brake his concentration, except,

"Now that the new students are placed will Hermione Halliwell please come up to be resorted?" Dumbledore said than sat back down.

"Snape must want me in his house." Mya said to herself, without hesitating she made her way around the tables ignoring the strange glances she was getting because of her name.

Hermione sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

It sprung alive. "Another Halliwell, how interesting" it said causing Mya to jump slightly.

"I see you have changed,"

"I have?" Hermione asked the hat

"Oh yes very much so. I see you're _following in your mother's footsteps, very well." _

"She shall be placed in.** SLYTHERIN." **The hat bellowed into the silent hall, and then suddenly the serpent side of the hall exploded with applause.

Hermione took off her red and gold robes and handed them to her old head of house, with an apologetic look to which she received a small nod.

Mione made her way to the Slytherin table, Draco took of his robs and passed them to Hermione, then took her hand and promptly seated her on his lap.

So they both saw Ron's face turn redder than his hair, and stomp out of the hall.

Dumbledore stood up again and explained to the whole school why her named had changed leaving out the part about him being her grandfather.

"And lastly I would like to congratulate your new head boy and head girl Hermione Halliwell and Draco Malfoy.


	4. Just another Slytherin

**Life in Slytherin **

Hermione lay there on her green bed. Thinking about what crazy adventure's there were going to be in her last year at Hogwarts. Normally she wouldn't care; she would just go with it. But this time things were different, she wasn't part of the golden trio anymore, Ginny had pretty much taken her place. They had only spent two days at Hogwarts and her life was already upside down.

She was in Slytherin! She was in the serpent gang. Her new best friends were Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy the prince of Slytherin and all this made her the princess of Slytherin but the strangest part was she didn't care. Hermione didn't care she was in Slytherin, she didn't care she sat on Draco's lap at **every** meal, She didn't care all Gryffindor's practically hated her even Harry and Ginny not to mention Ron!

Because the thing is, when she was in the golden trio nobody noticed her. They took her for granted Harry and Ron would fight all the evil but, she would make all the discoveries she was the reason they always won, and did they ever thank her? No!

To her, Harry and Ron it seemed like there was a daring adventure ever year that comes to them. But she was tired of these adventures. She just wanted to be like everyone else in the school, even though she knew that was never going to happen because she was friends with the one and only Harry Potter.

_But that can change now! I can go shopping with Pansy, I can hang around with Draco and if I spend the day reading they won't bug me about it, because they like to read to. This is the start of my new life I should enjoy it! But I still want to be friends with them I mean they've been my best friends for six years. _

Hermione pushed thoughts of Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Gryffindor's out of her head and decided to read a book, one she hadn't read yet. This was hard considering that she didn't go and buy any new books because she was resting after that thing with Ron.

Hermione looked under her bed and pulled out her trunk trying not to wake Draco, who was in the next room. She found a book she had not read at all. On the cover there was a drawing of a rose. Hermione opened the book and saw that it was a diary. So she decided to read it:

_This diary belongs to Phoebe Halliwell_

"Wow... I forgot I even had this diary," Hermione whispered to herself

**_August 11th..._**

**Dear Diary,**

_Today I was accepted to Hogwarts, the same place Piper goes, she's a second year, and she told me she'd watch my back. Not that I need it. Anyway their not witches you read about in stories with warts and green skin (Eeewwww.) I didn't think I'd get in my powers aren't as developed as Pipers are, even Paige has more control and she's six, Can you believe it? I got to go shopping today for my new school stuff. Hopefully I will make loads of friends at this new school. Oh, and the school's named Dad the headmaster. I still cannot believe it. Well I'll keep you posted on all the people I meet, the friends I get and the adventures I have._

**_September 1st... _**

**Dear Diary,**

_We have to take a train to Hogwarts. Looks like only Piper and I will be going Paige is still too young. We won't be able to see Paige until winter break. My ticket says the train is on platform 9 ¾. Who has ever heard of platform 9 ¾? Well, we are parking so I guess I'll continue to write on the train..._

_Okay I am on the train looking out my widow of the compartment I am sitting in, Pipers with me but, she's talking to this busybody redhead who's really annoying, I think her names Molly or something. She keeps telling me to relax not to be nervous. And doesn't believe me when I say I'm fine. I might be 11 but I'm not scared. There is this really cute blond boy walking around. He looks so popular, and he has these two big cute looking guys following him. Piper seems interested in one._

_Oh we're here I guess I'll write later..._

**Dear Diary,**

_Last night I totally fell asleep, after the sorting and eating, not to mention the party welcoming us. Oh I'm not in the same house as Piper she's in Gryffindor; I've been placed in Slytherin with that really cute guy! But he doesn't seem interested in me; I'm only a year younger! I'll make him like me if it the last thing I do_

Hermione couldn't carry on reading. She fell asleep happy and consoled that her mother was pretty much like her.

Hermione woke up with the sound of her alarm clock going off. She got up out of her bed, with a yawn. Slowly Hermione walked out of her room to go find the bathroom. She hadn't' looked around yesterday she was too tired.

She opened two doors before stopping in front of a golden one. She went over to it and opened it. She found-the bathroom.

It was a big bathroom that looked like a hallway with two sinks and two mirrors. It had two doors way in the back. She opened the green door and found another huge room which had a toilet, shower, and a bathing spa, and of course, it had green towels.

Hermione walked inside the green door and took a shower. Draco woke up at the time he always does... five minutes after Hermione. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Since he already looked around the Head common room he knew where everything was. Once he heard water running he turned back.

Hermione got out of the shower, and started walking back to her room with a towel wrapped around her.

"Mia you really shouldn't walk around like that, you'll give me the wrong impression." Draco said coming out of his room.

"Oh-you're right I wouldn't want to do that." Hermione said rolling her eyes then walked away.

She got dressed, and then walked back to the bathroom hallway to do her hair. As she walked into the bathroom Draco walked out of the green door with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Careful wouldn't want to give me the wrong impression." Hermione laughed and it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

I love not having to straighten my hair, Hermione said to herself then walked out of the bathroom hallway and waited for Draco so they could walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast together.

When she entered the Great Hall she saw Harry and Ginny, but no Ron. Which she was thankful for, she did not want to see him right now. Draco and Hermione made their way over to Pansy and Blaise. She sat down next to Pansy and said, "Hello Blaise, Pansy."

"Hello Mya. Sleep well?" said Blaise. "Yes very." Hermione replied. "Oh really why would that be?" Pansy asked smiling when she saw Draco's reaction. "Pansy! It's nothing like that, I found out last night my mother was in Slytherin."

"Well that's good but, not as interesting as what Pansy was thinking." Blaise said. "Shut it Zabini!" Draco said over his glass.

Draco and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. They were laughing about a joke that Draco heard. They turned a corner and Hermione ran into Harry and Draco ran into Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said when he saw who he ran into.

"It's a hall way Weasley. It's where people walk."

Harry saw who he ran into was about to walk away when Hermione said,

"We may not be friends Harry Potter, but it is still polite to help the person you pushed." Hermione said angrily. Looking at Harry straight in the eye and trying not to notice the hurt in his eyes, for some reason she still hoped that they would still be friends. She added, "Or you could be an asshole and look down." Hermione and Harry kept staring at each other, Hermione giving Harry an evil look and picking herself up from the floor.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy is you still wearing your Halloween mask?" Ron insulted Draco. "Get lost weasel, I'm in no mood to hear your pitiful attempts to insult me."

"Ron lets just go." Harry said. Both Harry and Ron walked away Ron was cursing under his breath as they went.

Draco looked down at her, "Hermione?" Draco asked.

"I am okay. Don't worry." Seeing his concerned face she added,

"Come on. Let's go or we'll be late for potions. I bet I can get there first."

"You're on. We'll race from here to the dungeons and who ever gets through the door first wins."

"Okay. On your marks, get set..." Hermione took off running.

"Hey get back here cheater!" Draco yelled as he took off after. Draco soon caught up with Hermione. He looked over and saw her smiling. She jumped nearly all the stairs that came into view. He raced in after her. He was right behind her when they where at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione was the first one to reach the stairs that lead to the dungeons. "Took you long enough, my clothes were going out of style." She said as he reached her.

Hermione started running again, this time Draco reached her, pushing her. They both stumbled and fell into the classroom; Hermione opened her eyes and noticed Draco was straddling her. She smiled at him, a smile that faded when she saw Harry and Ron glaring daggers at them.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind, I am trying to teach. Remove yourself from Miss. Halliwell now." Snape shouted at him from across the room.

"I don't know professor I kind of like it here."

"Draco!" Hermione said shocked at his rudeness towards Snape.

"Perhaps you would like detention too?" Snape smirked as Draco removed himself and helped Hermione up.

"Well, well, well maybe it was what I thought." Pansy whispered into Hermione's ear causing her to blush.

"It's not like that." She said,_ "I don't think."_ Hermione whispered to herself.


	5. Brooms and near death

**Brooms and near death? **

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. She could see her new friends waiting for her. She can't wait to show everyone her new outfit. She had picked out with Pansy the day before. Her hair was in beautiful, smoothing curls; she was wearing the perfect outfit that showed some skin. She was wearing a low cut, tight shirt, a black mini skirt and black leather boots. She absolutely loved her new fashion style. And for the cherry on top, some light brown lipstick and lip-gloss.

All the boys were staring at her with their mouth opened.

She loved the power women have. The way women like us, twist a man around your little finger. Hermione smiled at her self. _This is going to be one year that I always going to remember_, _this is my life _thought Hermione to herself with a big smile on her face.

She started to make her way to her friends passing the Gryffindor's. Harry and Ron couldn't stop staring at her. Lavender and Ginny felt jealous.

When she reached her table she noticed the boys had the same reaction as the Gryffindor students, Hermione sat in between Blaise and Draco and in front of Pansy who couldn't stop giggling

"Morning boys." said Hermione and gave each one a peck on the cheek. "Blaise, Draco? You know if you keep staring your eyes are likely to pop out." At this Pansy couldn't take it anymore she dropped her goblet and bust out laughing.

Draco Malfoy had the biggest smirk on his face after Hermione came in. He couldn't help but notice how she has changed, and as he means change, he means hot, sexy change. He liked what he was seeing. He watched her every move.

_This is not happening! I never thought Mia could even look like that! Wait, what I am thinking! She's just my friend! Like Pansy or someone! No, definitely not like Pansy but, still only friends! Right?_ Draco thought to himself.

After awhile Hermione turned her attention to Draco, he was staring at her with the biggest smirk on his face. She also couldn't help but notice how he changed over the summer. His smile was different, it was very handsome. He was well built with lots of muscles, probably due to all those Quidditch practices. He even has a six pack. He was wearing sexy, black jeans and a black shirt.

_What am I thinking! Malfoy? Sexy? I'm losing it! What am I thinking! Oh my gosh! He's like my best friend! Even calling him my best friend is strange! Or maybe Pansy's right what if he does like me? _Hermione thought to herself while standing up to smooth down her skirt.

Before any one off them could say any thing, Dumbledore came up to them.

"So you are the heads for the year. I just want that both of you are going to work together as a team. You have to set an example for everyone. Any questions?" said the Professor with a smile on his face, as usual.

They both said no.

"Well, if you have something on your mind, I will always be around. And with that Dumbledore walked away.

"I'm gonna go and play Quidditch, who's in? Draco asked standing up

Blaise nodded and started to stand as well.

"Can we play?" asked Hermione and gave him one of her magic smiles.

"Fine with me." Draco said and walked out of the Hall

"Wait who's we? And since when do you fly?" Pansy asked Hermione

"We as in you and me, and I fly since this summer now come on." Hermione told her grabbing her wrist.

Hermione and Pansy followed the boys out to the stadium. "Mya, we can't play with skirts." Pansy said looking down at her green skirt.

"You're right." Hermione said and took out her wand, after a few flicks of her wand Hermione's and Pansy's skirts tuned into jeans.

Just as they were about to get on their brooms Malfoy took Hermione's and handed her his Firebolt.

"Use this."

"You sure?"

"Cant let you ride on that you'll kill yourself."

"Well...okay thanks."

Pansy winked at her trying to hold her laughter. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked

"He likes you." said Pansy

"No he doesn't."

"Mya he doesn't even let Blaise use his broom."

"Whatever lets start this game."

"What are you doing here Potter?" Hermione looked up to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dean shouting at Blaise, Draco and Pansy. She took this as the perfect time to make her entrance, kicking off from the ground she joined the line of Slytherins, hovering in place.

"HERMIONE?" the Gryffindor foursome shouted together,

"Since when do you fly?" Ginny asked

"Since summer."

Harry was about to say something when Draco cut in.

"A match!" he said looking at Harry

"What."

"We'll have a match; right here right now, you four against us, no keepers."

"Fine."

Potter's team nodded and Ron went to get the balls, while Draco (as Slytherin captain) took his team to the ground.

"Okay Blaise and Pansy can be chasers, I'll be a beater and Mia seeker."

"Right." They said together.

They had been playing for twenty-five-minutes the four Gryffindor's were winning by 10 points Hermione new it was up to her to win but, she was having mixed feelings.

_I could win the game by getting snitch and become a full blown Slytherin or I could let Harry get it and silently call a truce._

_I want to be their friend but, Pansy, Blaise and most of all Draco have been so nice. What am I meant to do? _

Hermione's thoughts were disrupted when a golden ball flew in front of her, with her mind made up Hermione sped up to grab the snitch Harry hadn't seen. Once she was able to reach it she copied what Harry did in his first year, carefully letting go of her broom she slowly started to stand up on it.

Hermione slowly reached out and grabbed the ball but, just as she did Ron decided to try one of his own tricks (flying backwards) he collided with the back of Hermione's broom causing her to fall.

**(This is quite a long fall) **

Hermione had her eyes closed tight for some reason she knew what to do. She held the snitch in her left hand and had her right hand outstretched, she called out for her broom subconsciously it wasn't long before she felt something hard push itself into her hand, she opened on eye and saw the Firebolt.

"_Thank god."_

Hermione pulled herself onto the broom breathing heavily, she closed her eyes again and a voice she faintly recognized entered her head it was muffled she could barley make out half of it,

_-...and I give this to you, blessed be._

**_Flashback_**

_A very pretty woman dressed in white ran into the room and hugged her sister, and took the baby from her hands. _

_She was talking to the baby while the parents watched; she waved her arm over the baby and passed her back to her mother._

_She hugged her sister again and then her brother-in-law._

_Suddenly there was a flash of light and it went dark, the bride fell to the floor, her sister rushed to her but it was too late,_

**_End_**

Hermione was snapped out of her daze by someone calling her name, she looked around and noticed her friends and ex-friends were surrounding her. Harry made his way to her but when he saw Draco he stopped.

"Mia, your arm." Draco said pointing at her right arm.

It was glowing the left side of her "tattoo" was glowing blood red. Hermione burst into tears.

Draco carefully climbed off his broom and on to hers. "Come on, you need some anti-shock potion."

Malfoy and Mione made their way to the hospital wing. "What happened, Mia?" asked Draco.

"I saw her, I saw Paige she was in her wedding dress, and she gave me her powers! Then in a flash of light she was d-de-" Hermione finished tears still running down her face.

Draco stayed silent, what could he do?


	6. Talking to dead people

**The Dead **

Hermione sat on her bed reading Paige Halliwell's diary. Turns out that Paige was in Ravenclaw, she had been made prefect and head-girl like her sisters before her. Hermione skimmed the diary then stopped when she spotted the last page,

**Dear Diary,**

Today is my wedding day! I'm so happy serve is so perfect, I love him so much! But I have a bad feeling about this that's why I decided to hand over my powers to Hermione today. Before the wedding Phoebe will agree I'm sure and so will Cole.

_My darling Hermione will be blessed today if it's the last thing I do! _

Mia choked as she read the last line, why did it have to be so accurate? Just as she put the book down she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Phoebe and Cole where watching the door, waiting fore Paige to come in, she looked amazing dressed in white. _

_Severus was lucky. Paige took the baby from Phoebe's hands and whispered softly,_

" What's mine is yours

_What's yours is mine_

_Let our powers cross the line_

_I offer up my gift to share_

_Share the powers through the air."_

Then she disappeared in a flash of light, leaving her flowers behind. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Hermione woke-up jumping a mile in the air as Fawkes flew in, landing neatly on her arm. A letter clutched in his beak.  
"Hiya Fawkes!" she said, gently tugging the letter from the gorgeous Phoenix, as she stroked its wing,

Hermione opened up the green envelope and read the following letter...

_Hermione,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been looking for a spell. Please see me before dinner I think I have what you need._

_I would also like to introduce you to someone, who greatly wishes to meet you._

_Come to my office as soon A.S.A.P._

_Yours,_

_Dumbledore._

_P.S. Why didn't you tell me what happened on the grounds?_

"I knew this would come sooner or later." Hermione said to the bird on her left, it bowed its head in understanding. Mia picked herself up from her bed; it was 8:30 perfect time to see Dumbledore. She left her room and headed to the heads common room, no Draco in sight.

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office.**

"Professor Dumbledore will see you now Miss Halliwell." Hermione looked up to see her old head of house standing over her (not smiling.)

"Thank you Professor." She said and walked passed her to take a seat in front of her grandfather.

"You wanted to see me?" She said placing Fawkes on his stand. "Yes, first I want to give you this." Dumbledore said handing her a piece of parchment.

"What's this?" Mia asked scanning the paper. Dumbledore smiled at her; "You wanted to speak with your mother, well there you have the spell and the instructions. We have very little time Hermione so I want to introduce someone to you quickly."

Her grandfather pointed to the spot next to him, which was glowing very brightly. A woman appeared and steeped away from the light, she was incredibly pretty, and she had short light brown hair with blonde highlights and hazel eyes like hers.

She wore a light brown dress that reached the floor; she smiled at Hermione clutching a few papers in her right hand.

"Hermione I'd like you to meet Penny Halliwell...your grandmother!" Dumbledore smiled happily at them both; finally Penny spoke up,

"Harmony! My darling!" she smiled at her granddaughter hugging her tightly. Then realisation closed in on Hermione. "Y-your dead! And you're hugging me!"

"Hermione dear, to put it bluntly I am a very powerful witch! Now no more talk of that, I'm here to train you so you can learn to control wand-less magic. Oh and these are for you! Now out, or you will be late for dinner, hurry out, out!"

Penny pushed (kicked) Mia out of the office after handing her _documents? _Without waiting for the new information to sink in Hermione made her way to the Great Hall, looking down at her papers while walking. Her grandmother had given her what no one else could solid info about her mother and her sisters,

_Name: Phoebe Halliwell_

_Birth date: November 2nd 1975_

_Eyes: Hazel _

_Height: 5'2"_

_Hair: Brown _

_Star Sign: Scorpio_

_Being: Human/Witch _

_Power: Premonition (see in to the future - or past) & Levitation _

_Job: Graduated College and landed a job at a local newspaper as an advice columnist_

_Clothes: She usually wore jeans with patterns up the sides or very short shorts. Her tops were usually very short and then she mainly wore a denim jacket over the top. She had her hair up usually in small buns on either side or pig tails. _

_Personality: Phoebe was always very free spirited and doesn't usually think past the day ahead. She usually got her self into lots trouble, but in her own way was still quite responsible. She was the one who cast the incarnation and gave her sisters the powers she took a lot of risks and was very daring._

Family:

_Penny Hlliwell Dumbledore- Mother _

_Albus Dumbledore- Father _

_Piper Halliwell Dumbledore- Eldest Sister_

_Paige Halliwell Dumbledore- Younger Sister_

_Leo Wyatt- Brother-In-Law _

_Cole Turner - Husband _

_Hermione HalliwellTurner Dumbledore - Daughter _

_

* * *

_

Hermione who was in tears as she read didn't notice she had bumped into her Ex-best-friends. "Potter, Weasley's." Hermione said.

"Granger." Ron said, smirking. (Why? I don't know.) "The name is Halliwell, Ron." Hermione sneered unable to stop herself. She nodded to the trio and bent down to get her fallen papers.

"I better go my**_ friends _**are waiting for me." Mia said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice, ignoring the pain flash through their eyes.

"Cant keep the Ferret waiting, can you." Ginny said, then instantly covering her mouth.

Hermione glared at her then she walked round them, pushed the doors open, making them slam against the wall. (All eyes were on her.) She made her way to her table and sat herself next to Draco and in front of Pansy and Blaise,

Draco instantly pulled her onto his lap much to his pleasure she didn't pull away, she liked no, loved the feeling he gave her. Was she finally falling for him?

After what seemed like hours Dumbledore made his appearance and started his speech.


	7. Lessons in forgiveness

**Lessons in Forgiveness **

"Students, I ask for you attention before we start our wonderful meals!" Dumbledore said eyes placed firmly on Hermione. "As you know Professor Remus Lupin will be away for some time due the arrival of his fist child. (He and Tonks were having their fist baby out of wedlock.) Therefore we have found some one who has agreed to take his place, please welcome Ms Penny Halliwell!"

"Wow did he just say you're grandmother was the new DADA teacher! Draco said looking shocked. Hermione nodded and looked for Snape.

_Wow Snape looks like hell! He must be as shocked as I am._ Hermione thought to herself.

Penny smiled her all-knowing smile at her, then turned to speak with Snape.

All of a sudden, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Would the prefects and Heads please meet me in the Entrance Hall when you are finished eating?" he said, "Thank you."  
Hermione and Draco quickly finished eating and walked out into the Entrance Hall. The prefects soon joined them, Draco noticed Ron was sending him death glares and apparently Hermione noticed too.

When everyone had arrived, Dumbledore began.

"This year" he said, "I shall like to have a Christmas ball. The Yule ball went very well last year, so I am hoping to have a Christmas and Valentine ball this year. I will need two prefects in charge of both of these balls. They will decide the decorations and music for the ball. Who would like to do it?"

"We'll do it" Draco volunteered, holding up his and Hermione's hand.  
"Is that alright with you Miss Halliwell?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, sure" Hermione said.  
"Alright" he continued, "the ball will be Christmas day from eight o'clock until midnight. Only third years and above, unless first and second years are invited by older students. I will need your plans for the ball no later than December the fifteenth. You will also need to decide witch prefects chaperone. You may go."

They all nodded and began to walk away.  
"So" Hermione said, as they were walking up to the dormitory, "any ideas for the ball?"

"Well I have one idea" Draco replied.

"And it is?"

"That we go together."

Hermione blushed.

"How about it, Hermione?" he asked, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione smiled.

"I'd love to, Draco" she said.

Draco beamed, and they walked off to the dormitory hand in hand. When they reached the dormitory and said the password, Hermione went towards her room to get a book.

"I'll be right back" she called, as she noticed Draco sitting down on the sofa by the fire.

She grabbed a romance novel that her mother had given her for her birthday and walked out to the common room. She sat down on the sofa next to Draco.

"Come here" he said, pulling her closer.

He pulled her almost onto his lap, putting his arms around her waist. Hermione rested her head in his chest and opened her book to read. They sat like this for awhile until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Draco awoke first. He saw Hermione laying on him, her book lying at her waist. Draco smiled and opened the book. It was a romance novel. So, he thought, Hermione's into romance figures. Well maybe that would help him in the future. He felt Hermione move, and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" she said, sleepily, "what time is it?"

"Late" he said, "but don't worry, its Saturday."

"Mmm, good" she mumbled and got up.

"Wait" Draco said, pulling her back down to sit next to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was wondering," he said, "if you would go out with me? And, you know, be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Draco, I'd love to!" she said, and put her arms around him in a hug.

When they pulled apart, Draco tilted her chin up to him and kissed her gently on the lips. When they parted, Hermione had a smile on her face. _I guess I do like him, _she thought happily, little did she know he was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, let's both go get dressed, and then we'll go down to the lake we've missed breakfast together" Draco said.

"Okay" Hermione said happily, and skipped off to her room to get dressed.

When they had both gotten dressed, they walked down to the stairs and out the doors holding hands. As they walked passed a group of Gryffindor's, Ron noticed the two of them holding hands and smiling.

"What the hell?" Ron shouted, and stormed back to school.

The students who were nearby turned to see what was happening. As they saw Hermione and Draco holding hands with confused looks on their faces, and saw Ron running through the crowd and pushing open the heavy doors, the whispers started spreading. Hermione and Draco sat down.

"What do you think that was that about?" Hermione asked Pansy, who was sitting on the grass, staring after Ron and giggling slightly.

"I think I know why Ron's so upset." Pansy said

"Do tell." Draco said from behind Hermione (once again she's on his lap.)

"Hermione, Ron's liked you for the longest time" Blaise said, "and, well, now that he sees you with Draco, his worst enemy, there's only one thought running through his mind."

"And what's that?" Hermione asked.

"Will she date anyone else before she'll date me?" Pansy said.

"Oh" Hermione said quietly, "Okay. Well I would normally talk to him but...

"What do you mean anyone Parkinson? Are you insinuating I'm common?" Draco cut in...

Just then Harry and Ginny walked over to them, trying to ignore the curious looks they were getting from the school

"Hey." They said

"Umm, hi." Hermione said holding on to Draco's hand very tightly, though he didn't move an inch.

"Umm, well, are you two going out?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded trying to hide a blush.

"Yeah we are," she said.

"Well, congratulations" Harry said, smiling,

"Thanks, is that it?"

"Umm, I- we just wanted to...apologise for well-everything that happened and we wanted to know if we could still be friends because your friendship means a lot to us 'Mione and we want you back and if Malfoy's part of the package then so be it." Harry finished panting.

"Wow did he take in any air?" Blaise asked Draco, who shrugged.

"Thanks guys, really it means allot and I'm sorry too."

"Thanks Harry that means a lot to me, it really does but Draco's not the only one in this package, Pansy and Blaise are in it too." Mia said smiling at the Slytherin's who looked a bit shocked.

"If you want me then you want them to."

"Deal!" Ginny and Harry said together.

They both sat back down. Draco looked at them curiously.

After dinner the Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Blaise, went to look for Ron. They walked up to the Gryffindor common room and walked in.

"So this is the Gryffindor common room" Blaise said.

"Yeah" Hermione said, "just don't go giving the other Slytherin's the password."

"We won't" he replied, "promise."

They found Ron sulking in an armchair by the fire, Harry and Ginny next to him.

"Let me talk to him" Hermione said, "You guys wait there."

The trio nodded and walked off into a corner. Hermione walked over to Ron.

"Hey" she said, "can I talk to you?"

"Well you are already" Ron replied with an attitude.

"Listen Ron, I'm sorry!" she said, "I know you're angry about me and Draco going out but he cares about me and I trust him."

"So you are going out then?" Ron asked.

"Yes we are" Hermione replied, "I'm sorry that upsets you, Ron, but that's what's happening. Now will you please stop sulking and give me the apology you keep forgetting to give me."

Ron looked up and saw Hermione's smirking face above him. _God, she's so beautiful, even if she's been corrupted by the "Snake club" he thought, I'd do anything to make her happy.  
_  
"Alright, I'm really, really sorry for everything Hermione. Not to mention the hitting you part." Ron said, and smiled at her.

Hermione beamed at him, and Ron felt his heart melt. He walked over to Harry and Ginny. And Hermione went to Draco and the Slytherin's.


	8. The Order of the phoenix

**The Order of the Phoenix**

Hermione and Draco spent Saturday night talking and planning the Christmas ball, also taking in to consideration what their friends thought would be cool.

"I think we should have the Weird Sisters again, they were good" Hermione suggested.

"Okay" Draco said.

They decided to make an ice garden outside the castle. They, wouldn't have a theme ball, it seemed over done. Instead the would enchant the ceiling in the Great Hall so it would snow Hermione found a spell that could make a water fall, and a potion to make sure the punch wouldn't get spiked (Hermione's idea.)

They went down to dinner later, and then both fell asleep on the sofa in the common room, thoughts of the upcoming Christmas ball on their minds.

Meanwhile, Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room alone, thinking. _Should I tell her how I feel? No, she probably doesn't feel the same way. Maybe I should ask her to the ball, no she's probably going with Malfoy, that git! _Ron fell asleep in a scarlet armchair, his thoughts resting on his beloved brown haired bookworm.

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sound of a bird tapping on the window. She lifted Draco's arms off her, got off the sofa, and let the phoenix in. It dropped two identical letters. One letter had her name written across it in gold lettering and the other had Draco's. As the bird left. Hermione opened the letter. The letter, like the envelope, was written in gold lettering. It was from Professor Dumbledore. It read:

Dear Ms. Granger,

You have been selected as one of the few students chosen for a position in the Order of the Phoenix. As you know this organisation contains a small group of advanced students, parents, teachers, and Auror's. Please come to the Transfiguration classroom at nine PM tonight. Enclosed is a list of other participants.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore,

You're Grandfather

_Wow, she thought, they chose me?_ She had a feeling they would but still, one thing was being told what was happening in the world and another thing was being with them and helping them. She hadn't seen the Order since her fifth year and that was two yeas ago; Hermione didn't know whether to feel scared or ready. She looked at the list of participants.

It read:

**The Order of the Phoenix**

_Led by Albus Dumbledore_

Members:

Sirius Black - Auror

Albus Dumbledore - Leader/Headmaster

Arabella Figg - Auror

Penny Halliwell - Co-founder/ Auror

Mundungus Fletcher - Auror

* * *

Hermione Halliwell - Student, 7th year

Draco Malfoy - Student, 7th year

Harry Potter - Student, and 7th year

Pansy Parkinson - Student 7th year

Blaise Zabini - Student 7th year

Ronald Weasley - Student, 7th year,

* * *

Minerva McGonagall - Professor

Remus Lupin - Auror

Nymphadora Tonks - Auror

Hestia Jones - Auror

Rubeus Hagrid - Professor

Olympe Maxime - Professor/ Headmistress

Alastor Moody - Auror

Severus Snape - Professor

Arthur Weasley - Ministry Official

* * *

Prudence Halliwell - Auror

Bill Weasley - Gringotts Official

Charlie Weasley - Dragon Keeper

Molly Weasley - Civilian

Kingsley Shacklebolt - Auror - Ministry Official

Sturgis Podmore - Ministry Official...

Organisation goals: To rid the world of evil and suffering. To prevent wars and Muggle massacres, and to most importantly defeat the Dark Lord and rid the Wizarding world of Death Eaters.

* * *

Hermione was sure the list didn't stop there, but she had no time to ponder how many more were in the Order. For what had caught her attention most was the name **Prudence Halliwell**

"_There couldn't be any relation could there?"_ Hermione asked herself not sure what the answer should be.

Hermione woke up Draco, much to his displeasure, but his face brightened when she showed him the note.

He exclaimed, "Father used to talk about it all the time! The Order of the Phoenix is a group of witches and wizards that fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters!"

"Yeah Harry, the Weasley's and I met some of them two years ago." Hermione said, "I know this is dangerous and all but it's really exiting."

Draco exclaimed, "I know what you mean."

Hermione smiled and took his hand.

"Okay" she said, "let's go down to breakfast."

And with that they left the common room, their minds filled with thoughts about the Order of the Phoenix.

That night, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaise and Ron walked to the Transfiguration room. When they walked in, they saw Penny, Moody, McGonagall, Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill all sitting at a long table that had been conjured up. They also noticed an elderly witch and wizard, who they guessed; were Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher. A white cat next to a big black dog that they knew to be Sirius Black was standing next to Dumbledore, who was at the head of the table.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said, as they walked in, "Please sit down."

The six took seats at the table as Dumbledore started the meeting.

"Alright, first things first" he said, glancing at the cat and Sirius.

The cat transformed a tired looking witch, with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes, she looked extremely like Penny. Sirius transformed back into himself, and Dumbledore explained the whole story about him being innocent. When he finished, he began to explain about the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

"As you know," Dumbledore began, "you have been called here to form a group known as the Order of the Phoenix. This group was established many years ago, back when Voldemort was in power. When he disappeared, the group was no longer needed, so it was diminished. Now that Voldemort is back in power, it is time to start this group up again. Since Cornelius Fudge wishes not to believe that Voldemort has returned, this group is separate from the Ministry.

Now for those of you who have never heard of the Order of the Phoenix, (Pansy and Blaise) I will give you a brief description. The Order of the Phoenix is a group comprised of advanced magic students, parents, teachers, and Auror's. Our goals are to prevent Lord Voldemort from becoming too powerful, from harming both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, and to hopefully defeat him and the Death Eaters one day.

How do we do this? First, we will try to get the giants on our side. Second, we must have a spy in Voldemort's inner circle to inform us of his actions, which we will prevent. There may be quite a few battles. Now, our spy is Severus Snape. He is posing as a Death Eater, unfortunately we will need more, but we shall get to that later. Now I know that this might be a little much for some of you to take in, but trust me - we need your help. Any questions?"

Nobody had spoken throughout his whole speech. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Draco looked at each other in shock. This was a lot more serious than they had thought. But they all knew that they had to do it. When nobody raised their hand, Dumbledore continued.

"Good" he said, "Now is there anyone in this room who does not wish to participate in the Order of the Phoenix?"

* * *

Nobody raised their hand.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "The Order of the Phoenix will meet every Wednesday in this room at nine PM, unless there is an emergency meeting. As for our six students, you will come both to the meeting every Wednesday and to a meeting every Friday at seven PM. This meeting will be to give you extra training. We will teach you advanced spells, some not taught here at Hogwarts.

"Hermione as your powers will be more advanced let me introduce you to Prudence Halliwell." Dumbledore pointed to the woman beside Sirius.

"Hi." Hermione said to Prue.

"Prudence is your aunt and only other _living_ relative apart from me." Hermione heard the room gasp; most likely they didn't know she was related to Dumbledore.

"But...the file, it didn't say anything about another sister." Mia said more to Prue than her grandfather but he answered anyway.

"The reason for that is quite simple really, Death Eaters were after Prudence being the oldest sister and most powerful so she went into hiding, unfortunately we had to erase Phoebe, Piper and Paige's memories so they wouldn't let anything slip. Prue has been living with Tonks ever since.

"Of course she has agreed to give you private lessons, as did Penny so you can learn to control them." Dumbledore finished smiling slightly at Hermione's dazed face.

"I need a glass of water." Mia said holding on to her boyfriend for dear life. Ron passed her a glass but accidentally tripped on his robes.

* * *

"NO!" Hermione called reaching out to grab it, glass froze in place (while Ron fell to the ground)

Just as Hermione was about to grab the glass she felt a small pinch on the side of her arm.

They all noticed the right side of her birthmark glow dark green.

"Has this happen before?" Prue asked her.

"Yes, but last time it was blood red."

"I see, do you know what it means?" Hermione shook her head, so Prue continued

"You have completed two fazes of your heritage, you have and correct me if I'm wrong, received Paige's power to move things or call them to you, and that was Piper's power to freeze things."

"Your not wrong, so that means I have another two fazes to complete." Hermione asked

"Yes and no, you see I was I hiding so I could never bless you with my powers something I cannot do until you can control the rest but we will help you so don't worry." Prue said with a smile


	9. Training with the Phoenix

**Training**

Hermione sat in her bedroom on the floor. She was curled up in a little ball and her outstretched arms were hugging her knees. Tears were streaming down her soft face. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was rocking back and forth while sobbing strongly.

Draco entered her bedroom. As soon as he saw Hermione, he stopped dead in his tracks. After the small moment of shock, he rushed over to her side.

She seemed oblivious to the fact that he was even there. She just continued crying.

Draco threw his arms around her, holding her tight and whispering consoling words into her ear. _Damn, she looks beautiful even when she's crying._

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked softly and soothingly, stroking her hair with his left hand and wrapping his other arm around her.

Hermione sobbed but managed to spit out, "V-Voldemort was s-sighted," but before she could finish, she started crying louder and harder than before. "Harry!" she sobbed.

"What about Harry?" Draco asked, trying to sound soothing by saying Potter's first name. He let it slide that he still kind of despised The-Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die.

"H-he has to f-fight Voldemort!" Hermione cried. "He's s-strong and all, b-but I'm not r-ready for him to f-fight! W-what if he g-gets hurt? I'd die if H-Harry got h-hurt!"

Draco hugged her tighter.

"I j-just love H-Harry so much! He's like the brother I never had!" Hermione continued. She was so sad right now, and it was killing Draco. "What can I do?" Draco asked her.

Hermione looked up. "W-what?"

"I said, what can I do to help?"

"Oh, Draco, I don't think there is anything anyone can do!"

"We'll help him, and I'm sure your Grandfather won't let Harry fight without him being ready."

Hermione looked into his silver eyes with her sad hazel ones. She leaned up, whispered an engaging "thank you so much" into his ear, and kissed him on the lips. It was short but sweet.

Harry Potter was out on the Quidditch pitch flying around angrily. _So Voldemort was sighted, _he thought grimly. And now he had to fight the bloody git.

So hence, he was flying around the pitch, releasing all his anger with the lovely flying sensation. Ron was out there as well, flying on the opposite end.

Suddenly a silhouette of a girl was running toward them. The outline became clearer as she ran closer and the unmistakable blonde-haired Slytherin followed her.

Harry and Ron both flew toward Hermione and Draco.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Ron demanded with his wand out in Draco's direction. Seeing Hermione's tear-stained face, however, he put his wand down and turned to her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked. Both he and Ron enveloped her into a sandwich-like hug, with Hermione in the middle.

"I don't want you to get hurt when you fight," Hermione replied, controlling her sobs.

"Oh, Hermione, don't you dare worry about that!" Harry said.

Draco felt uncomfortable in this emotional moment.

"But Harry, I'd die if you were hurt!" Hermione insisted.

"Oh, Hermione, don't worry! I love you too much to hurt you like that!" Harry said. "Don't spare another thought on it, Hermione. It'd kill me to see you hurt!"

"Harry you're my best friend and brother of course I'm worried!"

"Hermione how could I possibly get hurt, when I've got the Charmed one on my side!"

**. Later.**

At 9 PM four Slytherin's and two Gryffindor's made their way to their fist official meeting as members of the order of the phoenix, unfortunately they had to ditch Ginny in very rude manor each mumbling something about prefect duties.

As they opened the door they noticed it wasn't as full as it had been last time today only, Dumbledore, Penny, Prue, Snape, Sirius, Charlie, Hestia and Bill.

"Aha, there they are!" Dumbledore said as the six students walked in. "Now we'll start off one by one just to see what you can do!"

"You will be put in pairs." McGonagall brought out the goblet of fire. "Your names have been put in and the cup will decide who is best qualified to teach you. The cup turned a deep shade of blue and two long pieces of parchment flew into Dumbledore's hands, he yelled out the names,

"Harry Potter and Sirius Black! - Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape! - Pansy Parkinson with Hestia Jones! - Ronald Weasley with Bill Weasley! - Blaise Zabini and Charlie Weasley! - Finally Harmony Halliwell and Prudence Halliwell! You may begin your training!"

It was remarkable how many spells, curses, hexes, charms etc. they could learn in just one two hours. They had done the Patronus, Aguamenti Charm, The Banishing Charm, and much more. So they decided to take a break for the next hour, all but one.

The five students watched intently as Prue showed Hermione how to produce the Patronus charm from her right hand, which wasn't going so well, nothing but silver fog left her hand.

"This- isn't- working!" Mia said not noticing how frustrated she sounded.

"You're getting closer, just concentrate on a happy memory." Prue told her sounding equally frustrated.

"Try the Waddiwasi charm!"

"The what charm?" Ron asked Blaise who asked Pansy who asked Harry who said, to launch small objects through the air. Used once Lupin by to expel a wad of chewing gum from the keyhole that Peeves had put it in, launching it up Peeves' nose.

The four looked up at Hermione expectantly to see if she could do it. Mione had her eyes closed and her right arm outstretched in front of a green pillow,

"Waddiwasi!" as soon as Hermione said this the pillow lifted up from the table and promptly smashed Ron on the head (repeatedly.) Mia opened her eye sill connected to the pillow and navigated it around the room.

"Perfect!" Albus, Snape, Penny and Prue shouted at the same time.

The teachers dismissed them, after reminding them there would be no meeting on Friday seeing as how it was the day of the Christmas dance.

Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Ron made their way to the Gryffindor tower to talk about the nights events, when Mia and Draco made a sharp left.

"Where you going?" Ron asked rather moodily.

"Head dorms, we're going to bed." Draco told them. After seeing their shocked faces he turned a brilliant shad of red.

"Nothing like that!"

They both said their goodnights and carried on walking to their dorms.

"Hey, Mia?"

"Yeah?"

Smirking. He pushed her against a wall and placed his hands on either sides of her head. She raised an eyebrow at him. He inched towards her lips slowly. Taking control, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him, immediately slipping her tongue into his mouth. He regained the control and moved her hands to his neck and put his hands on her waist, slightly rubbing her hips. She shivered against his touch, causing him to deepen the kiss. It was fierce and they finally 'came up for air.' She smiled at him, and he kissed her on the nose. She stifled a giggle. She hadn't felt like this...well...ever.


	10. Loving The Ball

**Loving The Ball**

Hermione felt pretty relaxed as she woke up. That is, until a huge panic attack hit her and she remembered today was _the_ day of the blasted dance, and _the_ day that the whole school found out she was dating "the ferret." Only the Slytherin's and some Gryffindor's knew, and she was extremely panicked about it but she didn't know why.

And to top it all off like whipped cream from the bottle her so called best friend kept dropping hints about wanting to go with her! Honestly she loved Ron; she did, but only as a friend! Or a brother!

Classes had been cancelled, so Hermione allowed Pansy, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Millicent to stay in the heads dorms to get ready while Draco stayed with Blaise, Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus.

Ron had been acting really strange, since she and Draco had got together, and for some reason a small voice in the back of her mind told her he was going to try something at the dance, but Ron wouldn't, would he?

"You look marvellous, Hermione," reassured Parvati, mistaking her uneasiness for appearance-jitters. Lavender chimed in.

"Seriously, you do look very nice. Why don't you do your hair like that all the time? It looks very pretty pulled back," Lavender chattered away as she applied her fifth coat of mascara.

"So what do you think, Ginny?" Hermione turned in the mirror and doubtfully scrutinised her appearance.

"You look _wonderful_. I mean, wait until he sees you! He'll die!"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Oh, we wouldn't want him to die. Who would take me to the ball?"

Ginny and the girls bust out laughing; Hermione grinned and turned back to her reflection.

She was wearing a Mosaic Blue Organza - Strapless mock two piece gown, hand beaded embroidery, gathered left side, and multi tiered skirt with lace up back.

Finally all the girls traipsed down the stairs to meet their "Prince Idiots" as Lavender had playfully dubbed it. Hermione scanned the room for Draco and spotted him holding a fairly nice corset (white roses pinned to a diamond bracelet). He looked pretty good in a tux. He looked perfect "Hey," she called out, as she approached him.

He fastened the corset and gave her a quick smile. "You look great," he said and gave her a quick kiss before leading her into the Great Hall, which looked outstanding. Hermione sighed when she heard the girls gasp.

"Draco, Hermione you to really did a great job this looks...incredible!" Harry stated and pulled Ginny to the dance floor.

Harry was right too the Great Hall looked incredible, the ceiling had been enchanted so snow would fall, with the help of Penny and Prue they found a spell to make the four walls look like waterfalls. Everything was perfect. Hand in hand Draco and Hermione made their way to the heads table, as dinner started.

After dinner Hermione threw frightened glances at the students nearby, people didn't seem to notice that she and Draco were together, most likely they thought of her as a sly snake, now that she was in Slytherin but still how could they not know!

Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he suddenly got up pulling Mia out to the dance floor,

"Drake what are you doing?" Hermione asked as he put his arm on her lower back,

"It's called dancing Mia,"

"Duh, not the point there is no music!"

"Oh yeah," Draco pulled out his wand giving it a slight flick, Muggle music exploded into the Hall, the perfect song for the perfect moment.

_Yo I was made for you  
You were made for me  
Everybody used to say  
We were meant to be_

The Hall froze; all eyes were on them.

_I don't want to ever have to let you go  
and that's all you ever really need to know_

Mione couldn't help but laugh at their sudden reaction. But they seemed to think it was just a dance. They were just the Head boy and the Head girl nothing unusual going on.

_It's like a poison-just one cure  
You're my remedy-for-sure  
There's an angel-at my door  
I don't wanna feel like this no more_

She looked up to see what Draco thought, his eye's grey glowing in amusement and admiration? No- Lust? No- Love? Yes that was it. It was love he loved her, but did she love him? She liked him of course otherwise she would not date him but love?

_I was made for you__  
_  
_I'm in the dark and you're my light _

_I'm going blind and you're my sight  
I feel- Alive _

_You set me free I hold you tight  
You're in my heart and I'm the knife  
I feel - alive_

_You belong to me  
Like I belong to you_

His eyes, contained so much passion for her, it was...breathtaking that's when she knew she- loved him- more than life itself, and he saw it to,

_If you're not satisfied  
Tell me what I gotta do _

_I think it's time we set the record straight  
Cause I want to know if I should be afraid  
Cause you belong to me_

_It's like a poison-just one cure  
You're my remedy-for-sure  
There's an angel-at my door_

He moved to kiss her when, "May I cut in?" Harry's voice distant but brought her back to the present.

Malfoy nodded and Harry took over.

Hours later Hermione still hadn't had her second dance with her **boyfriend**, no, she danced with, Dean, Collin, Harry, Blaise, Ron etc, and Draco had his share of girls too Ginny, Pansy, Millie, Lavender etc.

But he only had eyes for one unfortunately Ron seemed to get to her faster.

"C'mon, Mione!" Harry cupped his hand around his mouth to yell over the loud volume of the music. "This is my favourite song!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. Again. "You say that about every song!" she yelled back, doubting he heard her. They stopped towards the centre of the floor and danced-to the best of their ability, that is.

The music was fast and pounding and Hermione's flush that she had counted on had come through, if you'd call it that. She'd been dancing up some kind of frenzy with Harry for the past two hours to every fast song that came on. However, as a slow song's beginning chords were strummed, he would awkwardly shift away, abandoning her in hopes of bettering the chance of Draco asking her to dance. He tried but Ron would always step in.

_Grew up in a small town.__ And when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be. And if I'd end up happy, I would pray._

_Trying hard to reach out.__ But when I tried to speak out. Felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here. But something felt so wrong here. So I'd pray. I could break away. _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. Make a wish, take a chance, Make a change, and break away. Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and break away. _

_Wanna feel the warm breeze. Sleep under a palm tree. Feel the rush of the ocean. Get onboard a fast train. Travel on a jet-plane. Far away. And break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. Make a wish, take a chance, Make a change, and break away. Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, Make a change, and break away..."_

* * *

"Breakaway," Kelly Clarkson ' biggest hit yet, was blaring louder than any other song of the night. The disco lights were flashing like crazy all over the place, and Hermione's head swarm in a pleasant, intoxicated sort of way.

She saw Draco across the floor, spinning around Alison McAlester (some Ravenclaw) in dizzy circles, and she frowned. His expression wasn't happy or sad or anything, but he seemed to be fighting with himself. How oddly confusing.

Hermione was so absorbed that she didn't notice that Blaise was screaming the lyrics in her ear.

" _Buildings__ with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors..._

Blah, blah, blah, blah.

_Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away_..."

"Hermione, you all right?"

"I'm cool."

"Sure? Want to get some air?"

She nodded, and reached for his hand as he made a way through the masses of dancing, jumping, spinning, and whooping people.

Draco bit his lip, watching them go and nearly dropped Alison onto the floor. The Ravenclaw didn't seem to notice, so Draco kept dancing, kept trying to pretend he was focused on her white-blonde hair and blood red lips, kept trying to ignore the thoughts of his mind:

What the hell am I doing?

Should I tell her?

What am I supposed to do?

What is she going with Blaise for?

And, Ouch, McAlester needs to learn how to dance.

He wasn't sure that he should tell Hermione how he felt. But she feels the same way you can see it in her eyes.

Thud.

Oops. This time, Draco really had dropped her on the floor. He shrugged and bent to pick her up when he stopped. She stared up at him. Draco didn't see the girl he wanted to see; he saw an obstacle. And he casually stepped over her and towards the exit.

Outside, Hermione and Blaise settled on a white stone bench in the courtyard. Blaise shot her a nervous glance; he wasn't sure how to handle this. He was surprised as she drew her knees tightly against her chest and sighed, dress and all.

"It's so strange you know?"

Blaise said nothing. He fiddled with the cuffs of his robes.

"I'm meant to be a Gryffindor dork, Harry Potter's best friend, date Ron Weasley and hate Draco Malfoy it's who I'm meant to be but I cant."

"Can't what?"

"Can't hate him, date Ron, be a Gryffindor dork...hate Draco" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, of course, it wasn't. "In fact..." She smiled at Blaise, breaking off her sentence.

"Remember when I dated, Harry?"

He nodded, giving her a look that clearly said - And- What- The- Bloody- Hell- Were- You - Thinking.

"I liked him a lot. He was, brave, loyal, earnest, smart, funny, and a wonderful friend, Ron hated it."

"Of course," he said for lack of anything better.

She waved that comment away, continuing. "So it made sense that I cared about him so much. But I think of Draco." Hermione scowled, flicking a tendril of hair from her face. "He's an arrogant, hot-headed, conceited, unfeeling smart-aleck of a git."

Blaise couldn't help but smile. "But..." He began for her.

"But," she said promptly, "he's also really sweet," she added quickly. "And smart. And he messes up, but he makes up for it, he changed."

A moment passed, and Blaise swivelled on his arse to face Hermione. "So you fancy him?"

Hermione shook her head fiercely. "I don't."

"Oh boy."

"I'm in love with him!" And she threw her arms around Blaise's neck.

He nearly choked with surprise, whether it was Hermione's abrupt embrace or the sudden exclamation. She pulled apart, staring at him with big, excited eyes. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Quite," said a male voice that clearly did not belong to Blaise they both turned to see a calm-looking young man.

In fact, he was an annoyingly handsome boy.

With a set a jaw. "Draco," Hermione whispered.

"Blaise a moment please?" Draco said not exactly a question and strode quickly across the courtyard towards them. Blaise nodded profusely and ran off in the direction of the Hall, shooting a few glances at them over his shoulder.

And suddenly the collected man turned into an earnest young boy as he took both of Hermione's hands in his own and stared into her eyes, not daring to blink. "You mean that, Mia? You love me? Because if you're shitting me, say it now."

"I'm not."

"I know."

"Then what was that little speech for?"

Draco shrugged. "It seemed like a nice effect."

And he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her until the Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's burst out, whispering and pointing excitedly and the new first years sang a few rounds of the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song and Allison and some other burst into tears.

Then, they broke apart, and the Hufflepuff's, 1st years, Alison, Kate, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Penny, Prue, Snape (and more) stared at them as if they were waiting for a bomb to go off or something.

"What?" Draco asked, smudging a lip-gloss print on his cheek with a wipe of his sleeve. No one blinked.

"Oh, as if you weren't expecting it!" Hermione and Draco said together and bust into laughter

This satisfied most of the crowds, who slowly shuffled back into the Great Hall (with the exception of the first years, whom Snape took it upon himself to escort back to their dormitories). Draco and Hermione lagged behind, lazily leaning on each other and falling even more madly, insanely, in love.


	11. The Letter

**The letter**

It still stood on a hill overlooking the village, every broken window fixed, every roof tile replaced; the only thing that was still the same was the ivy spreading unchecked over its face. Once a fine manor always a fine manor, it was easily the largest and creepiest building for miles around.

No one knew who, occupied the "Riddle House", they saw people appear and disappear from there but, they never saw who those people were.

Some say the wealthy man who owned the house died leaving his grandson the house in his will but, no one has ever seen him, some even say they've seem the tall, black haired, young man, watching them from his window and others say their hallucinating.

But there is one thing that the Little Hangletons agree on they all heard music play, it was only classical sounding very distant but it you could hear it all the same, every day at the same time midnight.

Now don't think this didn't disturb the people in the village hearing classical music at midnight every night, once an elderly man walked up to the house complaining about the music...

That man was never to be seen again.

Voldemort paced in front of the fire, his back to the door, a small glass of fire whiskey in his hand.

"My lord she is here."

"Finally! Send her in Wormtail." His cold voice echoing throughout the room

"Y-Yes my l-lord."

A slim hooded figure stepped into the room; she threw back her hood. She was so pale that she seemed to shine in the darkness of the room; her black hair (obviously dyed) streaming down her back gave her the look of a half drowned person. "My lord." She said, then flung froward she collapsed at Voldemort's feet "Master! She cried, forgive me! Forgive me my lord!"

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand. _"Crucio!"_

The Death Eater on the ground withered and shrieked. Voldemort raised his wand lazily. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.

"You disappoint me Bella. Get up! You asked for forgiveness, should you not know by now that I do not forgive, and I do not forget." Said Voldemort dangerously.

"I shall let you live Bellatrix, -

"My lord" she whispered. "Master ...thank...you ...thank ...you!" She scrambled froward on her knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robs.

_"Crucio!"_

"Do not interrupted me again Bellatrix! It may cost you your life!"

"F-forgive m-me my l-lord!" Bellatrix sobbed

"Hush!"

"You have failed me. You are as worthless as a mudblood! You are no longer an honoured follower but worthless piece of dung. To put it bluntly, Wormtail has more honour than you do Bellatrix. Leave my sight ... I expect more faithful service from you in the future, now leave!"

"Yes my lord ... you are merciful ... thank you!" Voldemort turned his back on her as she picked herself up from the floor and left.

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort yelled into the fire.

"Yes my lord?" Wormtail whimpering voice came from the flames

"Find Nagini, we are to gather followers, people who can do things right, unlike you or Bellatrix! You will free the Death Eaters from Azkaban too GO NOW!"

**.:. Meanwhile.:.**

**_Cissa,_**

**_How are you? Draco and I are perfectly fine I assure you. I'm sure you've already been informed about our relationship, and I really hope you're okay with it_**

**_Anyway, Draco and I are coming home for Christmas break, and as you know Volldy has be sighted it's dangerous for some people to go home and we were hoping we could invite a few friends like, Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Millicent to stay two weeks._**

**_As The Halliwell manor is as protected as Hogwarts we'd be safest there._**

**_Please write soon and tell us what you think._**

**_With love,_**

**_Hermione and Draco._**

**_

* * *

_**_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_Of course I'm okay with your relationship! (I knew it would happen.) I've talked it over with Severus he thinks it's a wonderful idea to invite your friends. _

_But im sorry to say, we wont be here. Severus and I will be doing important work for the Order. _

_I've been asked by Albus to join as I've seen and know so much about the Dark Arts._

_Although I'm sure we can trust Hermione to be in charge for two weeks right? Well that's settled then, come by floo we'll meet you in the living room in two days._

_All my love, _

_Narcissa _

_

* * *

_

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed at the (cute) boy sleeping on the green chair in front of her.

"What!...What's wrong?" Draco mumbled as he stood up in shock.

"Cissa said yes! We can invite them! I've got to tell them." With that Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss and left the common room.

Mia bumped into Harry on the way down to the Slytherin common room.

"Hi" he said softly as he sat down on the stair

"What's wrong?" Hermione said patiently

"I ...um...well" Harry stuttered

"Well spit it out" Hermione stated

"I think I like Pansy!"

"What? Are you kidding?" Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows

"Look, I know I've been a complete git, about her but..." he started but Hermione cut him off

"That's the understatement of the century; if you think that a few simple words are going to erase the past six years think again, she's tougher than you think Harry"

"I don't expect her to forget all that, just hear me out and try to understand that I like her now, you got over what Malfoy did." Harry stated

"I guess, just be nice to her Harry or I'll have your head,"

"Of course"

"Anyway you're coming to mine in two days okay? Good bye."" Hermione waved and walked to the dungeons, which had changed considerably since Hermione had become a Slytherin.

It was brighter flowers on every table, silver candles in every corner of the room, Hermione had defiantly affected the Slytherins, unfortunately someone had gotten hold of her old Gryffindor uniform and it was now used so they could through darts at it.

"Pansy, Blaise!" Hermione yelled, disturbing the quiet Common room

"Mya what's up?" Pansy asked as she walked down from the boy's dorms with Blaise.

"You two are officially invited to the Halliwell Manor at break!"

"Really?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah really, um Blaise can you tell Gin and Pansy you tell Millicent to tell Ron ok?" without waiting for a response Mia left in search of her boyfriend, oh how she loved that word, _boyfriend, boyfriend, "BOYFRIEND!"_

"Looking for me _Girlfriend_?" a very amused Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, in turn she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Finally he pulled away, "so do you always walk around screaming the word boyfriend?"

" I didn't realise I said it out loud! Is it my fault if I love the word boyfriend? " She said switching to defensive mode

Draco noticed, "if it's any consolation, I love the word girlfriend more." He said and kissed her again.

The next morning Draco and Hermione woke to find a stack of letters on their table.

"Just be glad their not howlers!" Draco said and Hermione just laughed.

"Oh my god. Draco look." Hermione handed him the daily Prophet.

"What?" he asked

"The head-line!"

**Death Eaters escape again!**

_Early this morning, prison guards were shocked to discover, a mass break out newly arrested Death Eaters had escaped writes Rita Skeeter. _

_This reporter has dug deeper into the story to find that Minister of Magic; Rufus Scrimgeour was actually under the Imperius curse and ordered the release of the prisoners._

_But of course new troll guards sensed something wrong and ignored the orders. Then finding the Death Eaters missing in the morning, Rufus Scrimgeour is the only suspect and had been given to the proper authorities... _

_

* * *

_Draco couldn't finish reading he almost broke into tears. His father (the git) was one of the escaped criminals.

"Draco, l-look at t-this." Hermione handed him her letter witch read.

* * *

**_Dear Miss Halliwell, _**

**_If I am correct in assuming, you have already read the Daily Prophet, we are now in more danger than ever before but we have formed a plan in which we ask you to help._**

**_Of course you have the power to say no. But we ask that you think it through before answering. _**

**_As we said in the first meeting of The Order Of the Phoenix, we are to have a few go undercover as Death Eaters, Triwizard Cup selected those who would be most likely succeed and your name was the fist to appear. _**

**_If you accept to be part of this please go to the Potions classroom at 10:00 sharp on Thursday. _**

**_If you decline just send a note with the word "no" to the Order headquarters via Floo._**

**_Thank you, _**

**_The Order of the Phoenix._******

**_

* * *

_**Draco stared at the letter in shock; he couldn't let his love join the dark side, alone! He'd go with her.

Draco quickly searched through his mail and found a letter exactly like Hermione's it read the exact same thing, _"well you wanted to go with her." _A voice in the back (very back) of his mind told him.


	12. The mission of the phoenix

**The Riddle House**

"Well?" a cold voice asked from behind the green armchair.

"Two rolls of parchment, full of names my lord."

"Perfect. Send in Lucius Malfoy, he shall be punished for what he told the ministry."

* * *

Hermione sat in the very back of the library, looking over her pro and con list, she just couldn't decide if she wanted to go undercover for the order. Draco had already said he would

"_I'll get my father back in prison if it's the last thing I do!"_ had been his exact words.

She couldn't let him face a hundred Death Eaters, his father and Voldemort alone, but she had never gone on the mission before it was always Harry and Ron, her mind moved back to her conversation with Pansy earlier...

"_Mya?" a sad voice broke Hermione's thoughts_

"_Hey Pans, how are you?"_

_Pansy broke into tears, "Pans what's wrong."_

"_I-I got t-the letter! So d-did Blaise!" Pansy sobbed,_

"_Draco and I got it too Pansy, don't cry you don't have to do it you know!" she had said trying to calm her friend._

"_No, you don't understand! Blaise and I were destined to become Death Eaters, but our parents didn't want that life for us, so they fought Voldemort and his cronies. Hermione our parents died defending us! I can't let their deaths be in vain! Blaise already accepted. He said I shouldn't be taking so long."_

"_Pans take as long as you want, it's your life not his."..._

Wasn't she in the same position as Pansy and Blaise? Her parents died to protect her too. Why should she let that sacrifice be in vain? Sure her destiny was to destroy the source, but the Order had already found out that Voldethingy **was** the new source, so did that mean she has to take over Harry's destiny and kill Voldemort?

She didn't know; the only thing she did know was that she had just made the most important decision of her life.

At 10:00 PM on Thursday Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and Draco found themselves seated at a round table in the potions classroom,

"Now you know why you have been called here" Dumbledore looked at them and one by one they nodded. "So I'll just get right to the point then, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy you three are able to go without a concealment charm.

As you have all been on the Death Eater list since birth. Hermione unfortunately you will have to change your appearance completely. You will all be under a spell that will allow you to get the dark mark, but have no fear once this mission is over the spell will be lifted and the mark will disappear.

"You will have two moths of training, unfortunately this will stop you from going to any of your classes but we will grade you have no fear Hermione believe me when I say what you are learning with the Order is much more valuable! Anyway we have set up a dorm for you all away from the other students it is in a secret part of the castle. I believe it contains four rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a common room, a training room and a small library. Any questions?"

The four looked at each other shocked and Draco raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Um...I was wondering-and I'm sure everyone is wondering the same thing... Did you um ever draw a breath when you said all that?"

Dumbledore laughed.

"Now if you'll follow me I'll take you to your new dorms." Snape said over his boss's laughter

The four stood and wished their headmaster a pleasant night. Not that he heard them for when he finally did stop laughing the room was empty.

Snape had taken them to the east side of the school, thought a portrait of the four founders he said the password (Phoenix) and they found themselves in a Muggle looking flat, strange enough Hermione's room found itself magically connected to Draco's. She wondered what the hell her grandfather thought they'd be doing!

The rest of the night went slowly. The four packed for their upcoming trip to the Halliwell manor, and they promised that this mission wouldn't ruin their Christmas break.

"Draco?"

"What's wrong Mia?"

Drawing her knees to her chest, she told him.

"It's Dumbledore! He gave me a piece of parchment saying that that was the spell I was looking for and its bloody blank! I mean why the bloody hell would I need blank parchment!"

Draco who sat silently though her outburst moved back a few inches (his girlfriend scared him!)

"Oh sorry." Mione said after seeing him move back she couldn't help nut smile. Draco hugged her "you really should calm down!"

"I know, I know it's just so hard he's toying with me, he wants me to find the spell myself and he has it!"

"Bloody hell Mia you're the smartest witch this century, you know you're going to find the spell eventually!"

Mione smiled at her boyfriend and pulled him into a very passionate kiss

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, Draco I know. But it wouldn't hurt to tell me again"

"I love you." He said amusement in his eyes and voice. Hermione glanced around slowly, her expression becoming curious.

"So, weren't you going to get food or something?" she inquired nonchalantly. Malfoy grinned at her.

"Of course. It'll be up momentarily. You didn't think I would burden myself with Transporting food, did you?"

"Arrogant prick. You would never survive on your own without millions."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be able to survive on my own without you."

He said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"At least you admit your sexual dependence."

"As opposed to yourself, who won't even admit to anything sexual. Or monetary. But mostly sexual." badgered Malfoy, leaning over her sinuously. Hermione flushed bright red, and looked away quickly.

Draco saw this and smiled. Hermione looked up again and he took to kissing her (again)


	13. Twister

**Arrival and Twister**

The eight teens appeared at the Halliwell manor at 12:00pm. After having lunch at Hogwarts there was nothing left to do but have fun so Mione and Pansy made a list of games to play.

* * *

_Truth or Dare_

_Twister_

_I never_

_Sing off_

_Monopoly_

_Cluedo_

_Strip poker_

_Chess_

_Tag_

_Kissy_ _kissy_

_Honey do you love me_

* * *

This list was kept strictly between Pansy and Hermione. "Let the games begin." They said together.

Their six friends were sitting in the living room making small talk; everything was peaceful until...

"TWISTER!" Hermione and Pansy walked in screaming "TWISTER, TWISTER, TWISTER!" over and over again.

After Draco told them that when his girlfriend made up her mind there was no going back they all agreed to play.

Millicent crawled through, the tangle and took a seat on the couch next to Pansy who had gotten out in the beginning, when she bent backwards and her skirt went up, and Ron had gotten the perfect view. Draco gave her a mock frown and she went over and slapped him on the shoulder.

It had been a good five minutes and with all of Draco's comments only Hermione and Ginny remained.

"One down, two to go! Who will win?" Draco silently added, 'My money is on Hermione.' During all of the Muggle games he had played with Hermione, he had realised she was a very competitive girl.

"Right hand, yellow."

Ginny had to twist her body in a most uncomfortable position. Draco heard her moaning as she tried to keep her weight up. Hermione was in the same boat. She had all her limbs as twisted up as humanly possible. It wouldn't be long…

"Right leg, red."

"Right hand, blue."

Ginny face was turning blue as she reached for the blue circle. Blaise was watching her intently, much too Ron's dislike. Still it looked like nothing could help…Draco couldn't even finish his thought before with a very loud, "Oh, Shit!" Ginny fell into a ball on the mat. It was over.

"Hermione Halliwell is now the proclaimed Queen of Twister!" Draco gave her an enthusiastic kiss. Everyone joined in on congratulating Hermione, even the girls.

"Alright boys, onto the mat! Let's give the girls a good show!" Draco smiled as Blaise, Ron and Harry, took their places on the Twister board. Hermione leaned towards to give him a kiss of good luck.

Ginny made no attempt to hide herself from staring at Blaise' ass. Occasional she would make grabbing motions at his butt. Blaise' butt was in her face just like hers' had been in his face earlier.

Ginny gave Draco a mischievous wink and then said,

"I think I like the view from here. I do believe this is your good side. Care to give me a private lesson on anatomy later?"

Draco laughed madly and Blaise fell in a heap on the mat. For a moment Draco wondered if Blaise had fainted. '…And they all said I was the bad influence!'

Harry and Ron had tried to make sure that Ginny's off colour comment didn't affect them.

"Right hand, green."

"Left foot, red."

Draco had to bust out laughing. It was almost too much. Ron and Harry were almost purple in the faces from trying not to fall down and not pay attention to the fact that they had never been 'that close' to one another. Poor Boys no sense of adventure. No that Draco swung that way but there had been a few times when, he and Blaise had acted like lovers to mess around with some of the girls.

Harry was the winner. Harry pumped his fists in the air triumphantly, till he realised what he was up against. Hermione laughed evilly from the couch.

"Time for round two, boy Wonder"

"Ready, Set…"

Harry and Hermione took opposite sides of the Twister mat. It was do or die, winner take all, the loser goes home a…loser! Male against female… The-boy-who-lived. Against The know-it-all...

"Um, Draco. We're ready…"

Draco shook his head, when Hermione finally spoke. 'Oops.'

"Alright, Mione. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. What are we betting? This is the final match and a trophy is in order. Any ideas…?" Draco was mostly meet with blank stares.

Hermione gave a determined face and spoke; "Whoever wins can make the loser do anything I-uh-they want. And I mean anything. That is if boy wonder here thinks he can take it." Hermione finished with a smug glare over to Harry.

Would Harry go along with it?

"Ok, Miss. Prissy bitch, it's on! I can take anything! I'm ready!" Harry was wiggling his finger at Hermione the entire time like he was shooting a laser beam at her through it.

Draco was stunned for a moment when Harry called Hermione a bitch but she seemed to like the new title so Draco just let it slide.

"The only rule is that there is no rules, I hope to see you both play dirty." and with that Draco twisted the hand on the Twister board that he held in his lap.

Harry and Hermione just smirked. Ron and Millicent both looked highly interested at their friends. Pansy was strangely interested in her book. Ginny and Blaise had mysteriously disappeared.

Draco had more important things to think about though. 'Maybe, less tainting…'

"Right hand, blue."

Harry and Hermione shoot down, like it was a race for whoever got to the colour circle first. Draco almost mentioned this but he realised it was pointless, it would most likely make it worse.

"Left hand, yellow."

And so it continued. Soon Harry and Hermione looked like a pretzel. Hermione was obviously taking Draco's' advice and play 'dirty'.

Hermione was rubbing up against Harry whenever she got the chance.

Which was making her boyfriend slightly jealous!

Ron looked very uncomfortable, he seemed to be trying to hide his jealousy. Millicent and Pansy looked incredibly proud of their friends Slytherin talents.

Harry on the other hand was keeping his cool, if he could beat Voldie repeatedly he could beat his best friend. Couldn't he?

Harry looked a bit tense. Draco looked around the room it was just a simple Twister game…geez.

"Draco! Call out the next colour."

"Right foot, blue."

"Right foot, red."

"Right hand, green."

It continued for a few minutes in a quiet fashion till Harry got an evil smile plastered on his face and winked at Draco. Draco didn't like where this was going not in the least bit.

Harry started tickling Hermione with his free hand, Hermione twitched like a ferret the she suddenly stopped, Harry was still tickling her but she couldn't feel 's eye were shut tight, she felt a sudden shock,

* * *

_Dumbledore sat in his chair at the great hall, the clock stuck 8:00PM, the students filled into the great hall. Dumbledore gave a small speech, as he sat back down the glass chandelier snapped..._

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped causing Harry to fall, she had won but she didn't care.

She shot up and ran to the dinning room.

"What was that?" Pansy asked

"Pans did you see her arm? I think that was her third power!"

Pansy gasped and the five teens followed Hermione's retreating back Blaise and Ginny nowhere to be found.

They caught up with Mione just as she stepped into the green flames "Hogwarts, Great Hall!"

Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace all eyes moved from their head master to her.

Dumbledore had just finished his speech; she made a run over to the head table the chandelier had snapped everything was in slow motion.

Hermione closed her eyes and summoned all her power, the chandler froze in place, and her grandfather was saved. With that thought in her head the young witch collapsed a smile on her face _"Blessed be."_


	14. Spells

_**The wake up and the spells**_

Hermione woke up with the biggest, splitting, headache she had ever had. She tried opening her eyes but it was too bright even though the lights were dimmed. She moaned lightly hoping someone would hear her.

"Thank Merlin. You're awake" a gentle voice said.

Hermione tried one more time to open her eyes… but she still had to squint. She then realized that she was on a bed in the Hospital wing. Draco was coming toward her. He gently sat next to her on her bed and switched the cloth around so the cold side was on her head. He smiled down at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked, softly.

Hermione nodded. Bad idea. It felt as if someone had just hit her over the head a few times with a hammer.

"How long have I been out?" she asked him, her eyes going into focus.

"Two months." Draco answered.

"Oh Merlin! I've missed lessons!" Hermione screamed shrilly.

"God Hermione, you'd think you wouldn't care as much about that after what happened."

"Wait. What happened?" Hermione asked slowly as she tried to sit up.

"You don't remember?" Draco looked a bit shocked as Hermione shook her head, then he handed her a blue potion.

"Take this it'll help."

Hermione slowly sipped the potion and winced. "Yuck!" Before Draco could say anything Hermione's face clouded over. Everything came back to her. Twister, Harry, Dumbledore, the chandelier. Everything. Her third power. Her mother's power. All she needed was Prue's power and she'd be completely charmed.

Hermione looked up to see Draco staring straight at her looking worried.

"I'm fine, really. Have you seen Prue?"

"Yeah she said to tell you that you'll be getting you last power, as soon as you're up." Draco told her.

"Okay."

"Why did I faint?" Hermione asked unexpectedly.

"You weren't used to the power. It drained your energy because you don't know how to fight it"

Hermione was shocked how did Draco know this? But before she could say anything the infirmary doors opened with a bang.

"HERMIONE! Darling! Thank Merlin your alright! Oh how terrible, I knew we should of taught you how to orb! "

Both Draco and Hermione jumped up to see who had made such a noise, though it wasn't really that hard to guess.

Penny, Dumbledore, Snape and Prue all came rushing over to her bed.

"Oh the poor dear! Look at her she looks like crap."

Draco and the rest snorted with laughter as Hermione looked at her grandmother in shock.

"Grandma, I'm fine really."

"Nonsense! I'll tell you when your fine or not!"

Suddenly Penny started to use all types of old charms and spells to test Hermione. She did everything expertly Draco and Mia were left in awe. As soon as all the charms turned pink Penny stood straighter, smiled and said-

"You're fine! Really Hermione you shouldn't make such a fuss of everything. It's not healthy."

By this time Draco was actually on the floor laughing his head off. While Hermione just snorted.

"Now that Penny has expertly looked you over I see no reason why you two can't rush off to dinner." Dumbledore smiled happily.

The two teens nodded quickly and rushed out of the Hospital wing.

Hermione and Draco walked down the stairs towards The Great Hall. Their arms linked as they walked down the corridors. People gasped as they walked by them. Everyone had heard what had happened to Hermione even if they hadn't been there. News spread fast, and now Hermione was back and apparently healthy. They walked up to the large oak doors and stopped. They looked at each other.

"Ready?" asked Draco as he placed a hand on the door's handle.

Hermione nodded. "Born ready"

Draco opened the doors and they walked in, arms still linked.

Everyone in The Great Hall cheered. Hermione was shocked to see Professor Dumbledore smiling up at the Heads Table. (How did he get there so quickly?) The others teachers were shocked… except Snape, Prue and Penny of course.

Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Ginny and Ron all rushed up to Hermione hugging her tight.

"Cant…Breathe…"

"Hermione! You're back!"

"We missed you!"

"God Mya, we thought you were dead." Pansy who was still clinging to Hermione's arm shot a glare at Blaise.

"Merlin, how could you say that Blaise, Sheesh."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Hermione smirked and Draco winked as they went to their table for dinner.

**.Later.**

At 9 PM. Four Slytherin's and two Gryffindor's made their way to their training session. Since everyone had trained while Hermione was in her coma they were all working much better than before.

Everyone stood at different sides of the room with their partners. Except for Hermione and Prue who both sat inside a small circle of candles.

"Are you ready?" Prue asked smiling slightly.

"Ready."

Prue nodded and started the incantation,

_"What's mine is yours_

_What's yours is mine_

_Let our powers cross the line_

_I offer up my gift to share_

_Share the powers through the air."_

The small white lights that surrounded Prue now slowly made their way to Hermione, who could only look at them. By this time everyone was looking at them not only her.

The lights covered her from head to toe in a white cloud of smoke. When Hermione looked down at herself she found she started rising off the floor. She noticed that the mark on her arm was now pure white.

"_Blessed be."_

As soon as Prue said this Hermione was back on the floor. "Hermione I'm very happy to say that you are now Purely Charmed." Prue said smiling again.

"In that case I think it's time for you all to get ready." Dumbledore spoke gravely.

"Ready for what?" Ron and Blaze asked together.

"Ready to infiltrate yourselves into Voldemort's dark circle. You are to come back here after breakfast tomorrow. But for now off to bed all of you."

The four Slytherin's made their way to their joint dorm once they reached the portrait of the four Hogwarts founders, Blaise said the password. "_Fine Unity."_ They all sat in their favourite arm chairs, they were all silent until Hermione suddenly jumped up.

"Mya what _are _you doing?" Pansy asked what the boys were thinking.

"That blank parchment that Dumbledore gave me! I've got to find it!" Hermione's shrill voice ran out across the room.

**. minutes later.::.**

"IT'S NOT HERE!"

"Hermione you really need to calm down! It's only a piece of parchment!" Blaise knew instantly it was the wrong thing to say.

Seeing the look on her friends faces 'Mione' instantly calmed down. "Sorry."

Pansy hugged her and suddenly a light seemed to switch on in Hermione's head. She closed her eyes and recited,

_**''Guiding spirits I ask your charity,  
lend me your focus and clarity,  
lead me to what I cannot find,  
restore that and my peace of mind"**_

Draco, Pansy and Blaise looked on in awe as muggle and magical things seemed to be appearing at will. Pretty soon the common room was filled with papers and toys etc…

"Hermione Halliwell what did you do?"

Hermione smiled at Draco. "It's a spell of my mothers! A lost and found spell. Isn't it great?"

"Wait, you mean to say that all this" Pansy signalled all around the common room. "this is everything you've lost through out you're life?"

"Pretty much. But this is what I was looking for!" With a happy sigh Hermione reached down to pick up the piece of parchment her grandfather had given her.

"Hermione send it away! I'm stuck!" Hermione and Pansy looked up to see Draco trying to pull Blaise out of a small paddling pool.

"Merlin Mya how did you manage to loose that?" Pansy giggled.

"Apparently it was my first magic trick," Hermione said before closing her eyes once more,

_**"I return what I didn't want to find,  
let it be out of sight, out of mind"**_

As quick as it came everything disappeared again leavening a very neat common room.

Hermione looked at the blank parchment then smiled.

"Blessed be reveal yourself to me!"

Pansy peered over Hermione's shoulder as did Draco and Blaise, the once blank parchment now had two spells on it and both spell seemed to do the same thing, they allowed you to talk to the dead.

"_**Hear these words, here my cries,**_

_**sprit**_ _**from the other side**_

_**come**_ _**to me, I summon thee,**_

_**cross**_ _**now the great divide."**_

And for the second time small lights surrounded her and the flowed over to the clear space in front of them, and slowly but steadily it began to take form. A woman in a sparkling blue dress was stepping out of the light, the young woman stepped out of the light and pulled a very handsome man out with her.

Hermione was speechless. "Mum? Dad?"


	15. The Halliwells

**Last time**

"_**Hear these words, here my cries,**_

_**sprit**_ _**from the other side**_

_**come**_ _**to me, I summon thee,**_

_**cross**_ _**now the great divide."**_

**And for the second time small lights surrounded her and the flowed over to the clear space in front of them, and slowly but steadily it began to take form. A woman in a sparkling blue dress was stepping out of the light, the young woman stepped out of the light and pulled a very handsome man out with her.**

**Hermione was speechless. "_Mum? Dad?"_**

* * *

_**Her Family**_

**Back to the story**

The other three couldn't say a word but they where all thinking the same. '_Hermione's parents?_ _But there dead aren't they?'_

"_Mum? Dad?"_ Hermione said again tears poring down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, don't cry." Phoebe said quietly, and pulled her daughter towards her.

Cole walked over and hugged his daughter but then quickly let go, fearing he'd get too attached.

"Phoebe we're not meant to be here." Cole said. Then looked up at the ceiling and yelled.

"LEO!"

"LEO GET YOUR MAGICAL ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!"

"For Merlin sake Cole this is you daughter!" Phoebe cried still holding on to Hermione.

Phoebe pulled back quickly from her daughter and started to examine her just as Penny did. Then she found what she was looking for.

"Cole!"

"LEO!"

"Cole!"

"LEO!"

"Cole god dam it look!" She yelled at him.

"Yes Phoebe, Hermione has lovely arms now will you come on?"

Phoebe grunted and made Cole look closely at the symbol on Hermione's arm. Cole looked at Hermione with soft eyes.

"You're the Charmed one?" He asked softly.

"Yes…Dad." Hermione answered him shyly.

Cole looked a bit shocked at being called dad but quickly got over it. "Is the symbol complete?" Phoebe asked while hugging her again.

"Prue competed it two hours ago."

"Wait Prue's here?" Cole and Phoebe asked at the same time. Hermione could only nod. Before anyone could say a thing.

They saw someone appear in a bright blue light,

"Leo!" Cole walked over to him. "Piper?"

"You called? Wait what are you two doing here it's against the rules." Leo said. Then he saw Hermione.

"Oh my"

"Who are you?" Hermione asked looking quite shocked.

"Oh sorry I'm Leo. I'm Pipers husband." Leo smiled warmly at her.

"Wait then you're an" Hermione couldn't finish.

"we're angels." Finished for her.

"Piper what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked hugging her sister.

"Ok Leo what's going on? We know the rules so why are we here. How could Hermione summon us?"

"Your powers." Leo stated simply.

"What?" Hermione, Cole and Phoebe asked together.

Leo sighed, "You two are meant to give Hermione your powers so she can"

"So she can defeat the source." Piper cut in. feeling it be better to hear it from her own lips.

"The Source?" Phoebe looked incredibly worried. "Leo it's impossible the Source can only be destroyed by the power of _three!_- and she only looks like _one_ to me."

"It's the way things go now Phoebe it can't be helped." Cole said trying to calm his wife down.

Phoebe sighed and wrote the spell down and handed the paper to Cole. They both took a deep breathe the started the spell.

_"What's mine is yours_

_What's yours is mine_

_Let our powers cross the line_

_I offer up my gift to share_

_Share the powers through the air."_

The small white lights that surrounded Hermione's parents now slowly made their way to Hermione. Just like before.

The lights covered her from head to toe in a white cloud of smoke. When Hermione looked down at herself she found she started rising off the floor. Again. She noticed that the mark on her arm was now turning different colours.

"_Blessed be." _All three said together.

"Hermione" Piper looked at her with sad eyes. "you have to send them back." Hermione shook her head and started to cry again.

Once she started crying Phoebe hugged her close again.

"Oh Hermione, my baby. I love you so much. But this isn't our place anymore it's yours."

Cole kneeled down next to his wife. Holding on to Hermione for dear life. "You have to send us back honey."

"How?" Hermione asked bitterly. "Just wish for it." Phoebe told her as she stood up.

Hermione nodded but nothing happened.

"Leo why isn't it working?" Cole asked. Before Leo could answer Hermione screamed. A black hole had opened itself in the middle of the common room.

"Oh my god! Leo the Nexcess!"

"What that's impossible." Cole and Leo said at once. "Tell him that!" Phoebe said and moved Hermione behind her.

_**"I am light, I am one too strong to fight,**__  
__**return**__**to dark where shadows dwell,**__  
__**you**__**cannot have this Halliwell,**__  
__**go**__**away and leave my sight,**__  
__**and**__**take with you this endless night"**_

"Piper, Hermione say it with me! It's to strong!" Phoebe shouted over the noise.

_**"I am light, I am one too strong to fight,**__  
__**return**__**to dark where shadows dwell,**__  
__**you**__**cannot have this Halliwell,**__  
__**go**__**away and leave my sight,**__  
__**and**__**take with you this endless night"**_

Piper, Hermione and Phoebe recited the spell four times before it would disappear for good.

"Phoebe, Cole! Leo, Piper! How lovely to see you again!" Everyone looked up to see Dumbledore, Prue, Penny and Snape enter the Common room.

"Mum? Dad?" Phoebe and Piper said the same way Hermione had when she saw them. "Oh Phoebe! Piper! My darlings!" Penny was positively glowing with love for her daughter hugging her so tight it hurt.

"Phoebe!"

"Piper!"

"Prue!"

"Leo!"

"Cole!"

"Sev!"

It was such an incredible sight a time for everyone to be happy but all Hermione could think about was Piper, she was out there some where Leo had not said it but if he was an angel so was she, 'and I'm going to find her!' Hermione said to herself.

"Hermione what did you do?" Penny asked staring down at herself. She was losing her deathly glow, so were Cole, Phoebe, Piper and Leo. It was almost like they were alive!

"Its not me!" Hermione said without taking her eyes from them.

"All of you check your powers." Dumbledore said wisely. So for the next ten minutes the room was filled with small explosions, flying, small objects moving at will. You name it, it was there.

"Well if you all have your powers then it's not that bad. Cole, Phoebe, Leo, and Piper you'll all have to stay." Dumbledore said happily.

"We'll discuss it at dinner come on!"

All of them left for dinner and Hermione started to wonder where Draco, Pansy and Blaise had all gotten to.

They all walked do The Great Hall. "It's good to be back!" They all said at once.

"That I agree with shall we go make an appearance." Dumbledore said he had a twinkle in his eye. The group nodded their heads and walked into the hall. Dumbledore walked in a few minutes behind everyone. He went directly to the staff table Hermione noticed their was an extra table in front of the staff one.

The Hall started to fill and everyone started at the table. Soon the hall was full and Dumbledore stood up.

"Professor Penny Halliwell will be taking Charms along with Professor Prue Halliwell for that reason as most of you have noticed there is an extra table well this is for our new Defence against the Dark Arts Teachers..

May I introduce Professor P. Halliwell, her husband Professor C. Turner." Phoebe and Cole entered the hall hand in hand waving at Hermione and Draco before sitting at the table. "Next we have Professor P. Halliwell-Wyatt and her husband Professor L. Wyatt, and their son Wyatt Mathew." Leo and Piper walked in with the baby and winked at Hermione's shocked face. Wyatt instantly felt Hermione's Wiccan power and suddenly orbed into Hermione's arms.

Dumbledore smiled. "It seems that our head-girl is familiar with the family so why don't you sit with them for your dinners instead of sitting at your house tables" Dumbledore suggested. Hermione stood up and motioned Draco to come with her. Draco shook his head.

"Mr Malfoy. Why don't you join in with the family, seeing as your already part of it." Draco laughed then stood up and followed Hermione to the teachers table. . When they got to the table they got pulled into a big hug by Piper.

"We've heard so much about you!"

They all sat at the table when the food appeared in front of them Hermione and Draco Once they had finish Dumbledore stood up and announced that everyone but the new teachers and the heads could go. Dumbledore approached them they all stood up.

"Now seeing has your all family I think you should all share a common room what do you think?" Everyone nodded "Great now follow me." They all followed Dumbledore as he led them through the school stopping at a portrait of Melinda Warren,

the professors gasped "The password is 'Charmed' (The portrait swung open and the professors entered first.) "Hermione am I right in assuming you would like to stay with your parents?" Hermione nodded.

"Then I see no problem in Draco staying with you. You two may share a room if you wish." Dumbledore said

"Really?" They both asked together

"We all know of your relationship and you are of age now so there shouldn't be a problem."

"What about the mission dorm?" Draco asked.

"Well in light of the situation, we'll put everything on hold for the time being." He said before leaving the heads walked in and closed the portrait shut behind them they went straight to their room it was a light powder blue with powder green bedding it looked fantastic all their things had been put away.

They went back out and sat on the sofas waiting for the family to come out so they could talk.


	16. Conversations and diarys entries

**Conversations, Diaries and Agreements.**

The whole Halliwell family was sat around a large table in the middle of the common room catching up with each other.

Hermione was sat between her parents and in front of Draco and Piper.

"This is incredible." Hermione said not really noticing that she had said out aloud. But she got the attention of the whole room.

"It is isn't it?" Phoebe said playing with her daughters hair. "But Sev told me I was the only living Halliwell. Why did he lie?" Hermione asked unexpectedly.

Leo shook his head. "He didn't. Well not really I'm dead and Piper is to but since we were both white lighters we can live here and up there, but Voldemort was out to get us so we stayed with the Elders and took Wyatt with us."

"But Wyatt's alive?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes but he's half white lighter and under the protection of the Elders so we can keep him with us." Piper told them.

"So what are you all planning on doing now your semi alive?" Hermione asked looking at her father.

"First of all we'll help you control all your powers. If it's really your job to kill the Source then your gonna be well prepared." Cole said looking at his wife for any comments. "And we'll need to blend in. Am I right in thinking you have the keys to our vaults?" Phoebe asked Hermione.

"Yep I have six vault keys including my own, and I have the deed to P3 and magic school." 'Mione' said smiling.

"Well we did think we were never coming back and since you were the only heir we knew, we gave you everything." Leo said.

"Even the manor, but Severus and Narcissa are living there." Hermione said. "Wait what about Paige, surely being dead you can go and see her. Can't you?" Hermione looked slightly stressed as the room stiffened at the thought of the youngest Halliwell.

"I've only seen her once since I died she guided me to the light." Phoebe told them forcing a smile.

Piper nodded. "So did I, she was the one who told me that I was meant to be a white lighter."

"Poor Sev." Cole said suddenly. "It must be so hard seeing all of us here. Dead. And him not being able to see Paige."

"POP!"

Everyone looked around breaking the tensed mood slightly. Dobby was standing in the middle of their common room looking up at Draco. "Master Malfoy. Dobby is beeing asked to tell you that your Quidditch team needs a practise before the match." Dobby told him nervously playing with the hem of his pillowcase.

Draco nodded. "Thank you Dobby." The house elf bowed and disappeared.

Draco looked at Hermione. "I need your help." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"We **need** to beat Gryffindor it's our last year so we've made some changes in the team I'm Chaser now and we want you to be... seeker." Draco finished looking hopefully at his girlfriend. "Please?"

Hermione to say the least was dumbstruck. "Draco. Im not a Quidditch player."

"But we beat Harry, Ron and Ginny with your help. Please. Pretty please?" Draco begged with that puppy dog pout that Hermione could never resist. Sighing she shook her head.

"Ok."

"YES! I love you!" Draco stood up and kissed her before leaving to find Blaise while jumping for joy.

"Men." Prue said rolling her eyes. Phoebe smirked and thew a pillow at her head. But it didn't hit her. Prue waved an arm and the pillow flew away and landed on Piper's head with a flop.

"Prue!" Piper yelled.

"It was Phoebe!"

"No way. It was Prue!"

"Phoebe!"

"Phoebe!"

"Prue!"

"Phoebe!"

"Prue!"

"Prue!"

"Phoebe!"

"Prue!"

"Something's never change." Cole and Leo laughed. While Hermione picked up the 4 year old Wyatt. 'This is my family.' She thought to herself, to bad Paige had missed it.

The group talked for another two hours about everything Hermione had gone through and what magic spells she had used when she found out who she was.

Then soon after Piper, Leo and Wyatt went to their rooms. Followed by Prue who left to find Sirius who was somewhere in the castle. Even Cole had gone to bed leaving Hermione and Phoebe on sitting on the sofa having a full blown mother-daughter chat.

"So you and Draco are for real?" Phoebe asked and being an impath she felt Hermione happiness when she mentioned Draco.

"Yeah... It's hard to think of a time when we hated each other. Now everything just feels-I dunno...right i guess." Mya told her happily.

"Sounds like love to me."

"Oh. Before I forget Grandfather gave me your old diary I thought you may um want it." Hermione told her mother nervously she wanted to keep the dairy but it was her mother personal and private thoughts and feelings.

Phoebe laughed. "Mya. The diary was for you to get to know me I picked it out myself for **you** it's yours now. Plus I ripped out all good stuff."

Hermione looked up at Phoebe shocked. "No fair."

They spent hours talking, and would of gone on through out the night if Draco hadn't stumbled into the room. "Sorry I thought you were all asleep." He said looking sleepy himself.

"No but we're all going to bed now. We've got lots of stuff to do tomorrow." Phoebe told them and ushered them to their room.

Draco fell into a deep sleep as soon as he sat down on the bed he fell backwards and drifted off, just like that! So Hermione thought she'd do something she hadn't done in months...

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I know, I know. It's been months since I last wrote anything. But I've just been soo busy! Heres the list of things I've done since the last time I wrote. (Which was summer of last year! Sorry again Mr. Diary.)_

_1. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Harry and Ron and I joined the Order,_

_2. Then we started training and I met my aunt Prue!_

_3. I was re-sorted into Slytherin! Shock I know but it fits._

_4. I developed more of my powers by falling off my broom._

_5. Talked to my dead grandmother. Who then started teaching DADA though now she's teaching Charms._

_6. Ginny, Ron, Harry and I all made up, (since we fell out after the whole Ron hitting me then me being a traitor thing.)_

_7. We trained at the orders of Dumbledore. We had a x-mas dance and I told Draco that I loved him and he admitted he loved me too!! Yay!!_

_8. Got a letter that told us we would have to go under cover as Death Eater. Thus more training and power building._

_9. I had a vision and I saved my Grandfather's life while playing twister._

_10. Woke up after a 2 month coma, and I woke up smarter so I figured out I had a cool spell tucked away._

_11. Used said spell to call my parents._

_And finally._ _Last but not least and defiantly not the shortest._

_12. I found lost members of my family who are angels!!! Agreed to be Slytherin Quidditch seeker. Also agreed to help my family plan all their DADA lessons. Called apon the spirit of my dead mother and father so now their in the next room. Oh and had a mother- daughter chat with well... my mother._

_See. I've done all that so I couldn't spare time to write in a diary. But I'm sorry none the less!!!_

_Well I'm out..._

_Hermione xx_

* * *

Hermione sighed contented with her diary entry for some reason she thought she owed her diary an explanation so she gave it the longest one she had ever written. 'It was almost like I was writing to a friend.' Mya thought to herself as she closed the book and wriggled into her shorts and took one of Draco's t-shirts to put on.

She smiled evilly at her sleeping boyfriend. Settling herself down on the bed she leaned over him stroking his hair. Then she gently lowered her lips to his neck, giving him a small nip directly below the jaw then repeated the action a few more times. Hermione smiled wickedly to herself as she looked down at Draco's neck though he only had a few they were clashing horribly against his neck. 'I can't wait to see his face.' Mia thought then moved herself into the bed and instantly felt Draco's arm around her.

'Was he awake?' Hermione turned to look but Draco showed no sign of being awake. 'I'm paranoid' Mya thought then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Of course she missed the trade mark smirk on Draco's face as he lowered his own lips to her neck.

"Nice try Miss. Halliwell."


	17. Getting On With Things

**Getting On With Things**

Early Saturday morning Phoebe walked out of her bedroom and into the busy common room she shared with her family. She stood on the landing and smiled at the sight of Prue and Piper sitting at the counter drinking coffee, while Cole, Leo and Sirius all sat on the sofa reading the daily Prophet together.

Phoebe smiled before doing a double take, 'Sirius? What was he doing here?' Phoebe stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her sisters.

"Morning all." She said smiling.

"Morning, Pheebs." Piper said while Prue waved her hand trying to say she was to busy drinking coffee to respond.

"So..." Phoebe started causally. "I see Sirius is here..."

"Yep, slept here, didn't he Prue?" Piper said grinning madly.

Prue turned away blushing, and Piper and Phoebe bust into a fit of silent giggles. Once they had recovered Phoebe made herself a cup of coffee and sat down in front of her sisters, "Where's Hermione?"

"Draco and Hermione are still asleep." Prue told her while washing up her cup.

"You know I'm still not sure them sleeping together is a good idea." Cole said putting down the paper he was reading.

"Oh come on Cole, they are of age and in love it's completely normal! Plus if my dad thinks their mature enough to _sleep_ in the same room then probably they are." Phoebe said looking at her husband expectantly for him to agree. (Yeah right.)

"Phoebe Halliwell, you and I both know what kind of crack pot ideas your father gets! For all we know he might want them to get up to no good... and if Hermione's anything like you were then-" Cole couldn't even finish that sentence he had paled considerably at the thought of his only daughter being like her mother, or Draco being like him...

"Maybe we should wake them up?" Phoebe suggested thinking along the same lines that Cole was, didn't think it wise to leave them up there alone for so long.

"Phoebe, Cole, don't worry ok? I've known Hermione since she was 13 she's the most responsible which you've ever met, their smart both of them they wouldn't do anything stupid." Sirius told them trying to sound reassuring.

Then suddenly, a loud bang was herd from one of the bedrooms.

"DRACO FRIGGING' MALFOY! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Hermione's shrill voice followed the small silence that had come after Sirius's speech.

"So much for them not doing anything stupid." Leo said as he followed the whole family up the stairs.

Upstairs Draco was on hands and knees laughing and trying to deflect his girlfriends spells with his wand.

"What did you do!?" Hermione yelled waving her hands in order to freeze him.

"Protecto!" Draco yelled and ducked, at the same time. "It was just a little hex."

Hermione screamed. "Just a little-- I'll just a little you!!"

Sirius was the first to get to the Hermione and Draco's room, soon followed by Prue, Piper, Cole, Phoebe and Leo. All six of them burst through the door, and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Hermione snapped at them.

"Hermione, what happened to your face?!" Phoebe asked between fits of laughter, she took another look at her daughter's face which was covered in multi-coloured hickeys.

"It's some kind of multi-coloured multiply hex." Sirius snorted.

"Nice handy work." Cole observed and Leo agreed.

Hermione huffed furiously. "Come on Hermione, we'll use a concealment charm." Prue told her. But Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't work, I've already tried." She glowered at her boyfriend once more.

"You. Are. So. Dead!" Hermione yelled as she launched more spells at him, one caused his hair to turn a pale shade of blue.

"Mia, chill, I don't think the hex was permanent!" Draco said as he ducked as Hogwarts A History came flying at him, thank Merlin he played Quidditch and had such good reflexes.

"Little help people!" Draco shouted after noticing everyone was watching Hermione throwing things at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and stuck her middle finger out at him. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry?" He offered.

Phoebe and Prue were in silent fits of giggles, all over again, and Cole, Sirius and Leo rolled their eyes and left to get another cup of coffee.

Piper shook her head at them all. "Where's the Book Of Shadows?"

Hermione stuck out her hands and called out. "Book Of Shadows!" The book appeared instantly in her hands with a loud thud causing Hermione to struggle a bit because of the added weight.

Hermione handed the book to Piper who nodded her thanks and walked over and stood between her two sisters.

They all turned to stare at The Book of Shadows which was exactly as they remembered it. A thick, green, leather book with an embossed red triquetra sign on the cover.

Their sign.

The sign that was currently on the arm of the young witch that stood covered in multicoloured hickeys in front of them, only then did the three women really understand what this meant. To them, and to Hermione.

"Come on, I know there's a spell that could help make those disappear." Piper said to Hermione who followed after sending one last glare in Draco's direction. (If looks could kill.)

Hermione sat down on one of the armchairs of the common room while Piper stood in front of her flipping through the pages of the spell book.

"Just hold on. I know it's in here somewhere. Aha!" Piper grinned at her. "Sit still." Hermione obeyed and sat completely still, as Piper recited.

_"Let the object of objection  
become but a dream  
as i cause the seen  
to be unseen"_

Piper smiled to herself as she felt the familiar surge of Wicca magic flow through her. "Perfect." She whispered nodding at Hermione.

Hermione sighed with relief, hugged her aunt and went to look in the mirror, sighing again after seeing her face completely hickey free.

**. After Breakfast.::.**

They had all had breakfast in the Great Hall two hours earlier than anyone else in the school so that they could all set out to do their own things.

Piper had taken Wyatt to Diagon Alley to pay a visit to an old friend who worked at Gringotts. Then she thought it a good idea to go to the Burrow and visit Molly Weasley who had been one of her best-friends at Hogwarts.

* * *

Prue who had met with her mother about planning their Charms lesson plans, had left the castle soon after to meet Piper before she left for the Burrow.

While Sirius had decided to spend the day with his godson, placed himself under a concealment charm and the two of them played 7 games of Quidditch in a row.

* * *

Severus had taken Leo to the Halliwell Manor to re-introduce him to Narcissa after telling him his plans of marrying her after the war.

"Narcissa Black? Andromeda's sister? Bellatrix's sister? Sirius's cousin? The same Narcissa that was in Slytherin with Phoebe?" Leo yelled at him.

"Yes! The one and only! The very same!" Snape yelled back.

"Oh. Good! She was nice." Leo said smirking at his old friend, who looked about ready to kill.

* * *

While they were off visiting people, Cole had talked Draco into helping him find a new place for all of them to train. Both of them were currently shirtless (wow) covered in sweat, down in the Chamber of Secrets moving, and vanishing any traces of Tom Riddle's essence.

"Was the Chamber of Secrets ever opened?" Cole asked Draco as they climbed down one of the many staircases.

"Yeah, Potter and Weasley opened it and killed the Basilisk in our second year." Draco told him casually.

"And Hermione?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently turned into a some kind of large cat." Draco snorted thinking back to when pansy had told him.

"How did they open the passageway?"

"Parseltongue." Draco stated, and Cole nodded knowing it was Snape who had given him most of the information.

"Right then, we're in luck."

"How so?"

"I know parseltongue." Cole told him simply and the two headed off to the haunted bathroom.

* * *

And while everyone was out doing their own things Phoebe was levitating in-front of Hermione who was sat with her legs crossed levitating a foot lower that her mother was.

"Concentrate Hermione, Concentrate." Phoebe said hovering right in front of her daughter.

"I'm trying!" Hermione yelled out in frustration, and promptly fell to the floor.

"OW!"

Phoebe smiled kindly at her. "It's all about finding inner peace. Harmony, if you will." Phoebe told her. She lowered herself and took Hermione's hands in her own.

"This isn't about getting it right the first time, gaining house points or being top of the class. It's about self control, learning more about yourself. So relax, breath deep, and let the air take you."

Hermione sighed, and closed her eyes, taking in deep relaxing breaths forgetting about all her problems. Pretty soon she felt the same urge of Wicca magic her aunt had felt only hours before.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at herself, she and her mother were still holding hands, but Hermione was now secure enough to do it on her own.

They stayed levitating for another hour, Phoebe showing Hermione different yoga possessions that would help her in battle.

"Do you know Martial arts?" Phoebe asked Hermione suddenly.

"Yeah, I have lessons every summer." Hermione told her.

"What belt are you?"

"Blue."

"Right so we'll have to keep training you, you need to be a black belt. That's really the only thing that I could do every time we had to fight. Your powers aren't the only thing that keeps you alive."

"Draco's a black belt." Hermione told her some what proudly.

"Great so he can help." Phoebe said, already getting some new ideas for their first DADA lesson.


	18. Not so perfect

**Not so perfect**

"_Hermione, it's time." Her grandfather told her solemnly._

"_What!" She knew instantly what he was telling her, Voldemort had requested them. _

_The Malfoy heir, the Zabini's youngest, and the Parkinson's prettiest. Then obviously: The Charmed one the witch with the ultimate power. She nodded numbly. "I'm ready.-we're ready." Albus smiled wearily at her. _

Therefore, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Phoebe, Piper, Prue, Cole, Leo, Harry, Sirius and her grandparents, sat together putting together the plans that could make or break them.

"So you all know the plan?" Penny asked in a determent but weary faced.

"Yes."

"Good. Hermione the moment the Dark lord, sends for you, your concealment charm will kick in. So do not be shocked if you are a red head in the middle of dinner, and Draco, no heroics, you either. Understood?" She asked pointing to Harry and Blaise.

Both boys nodded, but Draco made no promise.

When they left Cole stopped just before the abandoned girls toilets on the second floor. The rest of the group headed off back to the training dorm Blaise and Pansy had been staying in, to finish off the planning.

"Draco, a few words before you go to Quidditch practice?" Cole asked signalling to the door.

"Sure." kissing Hermione lightly, before turning to follow Cole.

"Should I be worried?" Hermione asked Piper. Who was staring after them biting her bottom lip.

"I hope not." Piper said shifting closer to her.

"Are you two coming?" Leo waved from further up the stone stairs.

"Yes." Hermione smiled back thinking how she had woken up that perfect morning in her perfect room next to her incredibly perfect boyfriend, not once did she think that life would all go to shits in a matter of hours.

The next day Hermione pulled her self up half way out of bed, but something pulled her back.

"Stay."

And that was it, just one word from that absolutely perfect mouth, was enough to make her stay in bed, and be 20 minutes late for her mothers first class...

**DADA LESSONS **

Phoebe stood in front of an awed class of seventh years; Phoebe smiled to herself just her being in their DADA classroom was enough to make the whole class silent, Phoebe knew she would have no problem with getting them to pay attention.

She stood up in front of her desk. "Right Witches and Wizards, as you all know I am Professor Phoebe Halliwell, a charmed one not so long before you time, and this-," She held up the large book that was on the table to her left. "-This is the book of shadows."

"I can be sure you all studied about the charmed ones in History of Magic?" She paused their reaction to her question would tell her how much the class had been paying attention.

She did not really have to worry though, without a moment's hesitation the whole class nodded eager for her to continue.

Phoebe smiled at her new class. "Excellent. I'll be teaching you at least 3 minor wiccan spells that wand forward students can use easily."

"Wand forward?"

Phoebe looked into the sea of faces, seeking out the student who had spoken, who happened to be a face she had seen many times before.

"Neville Longbottom." She announced clearly.

Neville surprised, nodded.

"I was great friends with your mother, we were in Slytherin together."

"I-I didn't know that." Neville said, somewhat less nervous

"So much like your father." Phoebe left the comment in the air.

"You were in Slytherin?" Lavender interrupted.

Phoebe laughed aloud. "I know what you're thinking, be it was destiny, I can say no more. Now let's begin!" With a snap of her fingers all the desks and bags had disappeared, in their places were large gym mats, punching bags, and ballet bars.

"Anyway, yes, Wand forward witches and wizards are those who even though some may know bits of wand less magic they aren't really able to perform that well without a wand, because they aren't of wiccan blood. You've all studied wiccan magic?"

The class gave another nod.

"Good. Today what I will be teaching you is one on one combat. This is something that I can assure you, if you are in a fight, no wand, no magic, completely powerless, on hand combat may just be the one thing that can save your life. Do not take this lightly I will not shade you from the truth, I am not your parent, I will tell you, what you need to know. Death is among us, Voldemort is back his rain stronger that ever, if you find yourselves stuck, a hand on combat is the best way to protect yourselves." The seventh years were silent, no professor had ever laid out the fact that all of them could all die so strongly before.

Then suddenly, next to Phoebe the air shimmered, and Cole appeared by her side holding a large gym bag, and dressed in black jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt, looking very smug.(and sexy....)

Cole put the bag down, and gently gave Phoebe a peck on the cheek. "Seventh years." He nodded at them, noticing the fact that he had all the girls in the class drooling and sighing.

"I am Professor Turner or Cole whatever you will. And these are my assistants'." He said pointing at the door, as soon as he did the door swung open and in stumbled Hermione and Draco looking slightly flushed.

"Quidditch practice." Hermione mumbled to Phoebe, blushing slightly.

"Aha..." Phoebe said whispered back with a knowing smile.

There were slight murmurs from the class after hearing Hermione say Quidditch practice especially from Harry and Ron.

Hermione sighed as she noticed Lavender ogling her boyfriend, who even 'Mione' had to admit looked especially hot today. Draco was dressed similar to Cole Black tracksuit bottoms, and a Green shirt, his hair falling sexily in to his Silver-grey eyes.

Hermione herself was dressed in grey leggings and black Nike t-shirt, with her hair tied back into a high ponytail.

"Right, I almost forgot Hermione and Draco are both experienced in Karate, which is one form of muggle combat. So they will be demonstrating with us. Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay, first thing you have to do is transfigure your robes into something more comfortable, something you can jump around in, and divide yourselves into groups of two." Hermione left the comment so that her classmates could decide for themselves.

When they were all dressed in more sports worthy outfits, and in pairs, Cole spoke up. "What Phoebe and I will do is teach you some basic stances, and then Draco and Hermione will perform a simulation."

Phoebe transfigured her robes into light but comfortable jogging outfit. (If you have ever watched charmed, you know what kind of comfortable I am talking about...)

In addition, she and Cole took their places in front of the class showing them the basics.

When they finished they motioned for their teenage assistants, who took their places where the older couple had been.

"Ready?" Draco asked smirking.

Hermione smirked back. "Born ready."

They took their stances and Draco waved a finger at her motioning her to hit first. Hermione complied, throwing a punch at his head with full force. (Ignoring the gasps from the female population.)

Draco blocked it easily with his left arm. Smirk never leaving his face.

"Note how Draco blocks her right side punches!" Cole shouted to the shocked class.

Hermione grunted quietly and aimed another punch with her left to his chest. Which he blocked with another swayed movement.

Hermione aimed a high kick at his head and Draco grabbed her foot in a movement that made her spin in the air and collapse on the mat under her.

Gasps

Hermione looked up at Draco in mock-pain. She was angry it took him so little effort to beat her, without even breaking a sweat! While she lay on the mat, panting.

Hermione growled, putting her hands on either side of her head and flipping herself up right.

"More." Draco raised an eyebrow still smirking. "You sure?"

"Just bring it, Malfoy." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"So much like you." Cole whispered to Phoebe, who nodded.

Hermione took her stance, and nodded at Draco to bring it.

Draco smiled and shook his head; he lunged forward aiming a kick to her side Hermione slid to the side just in time. He threw a load of kicks at her some missing some not quite so.

Nevertheless, every time Hermione aimed at him she missed. Unconsciously she was in the air 'Levitating.' Not quite higher than Draco but still the air.

The class was amazed.

Something in Hermione suddenly changed; this wasn't just a simulation anymore.

Something Draco changed too, there was no hint this was entertaining anymore, this was more serious, and his kicked more powerful, as if he was trying to get Hermione too react to them as strong as he was.

Draco lunged at her, but Hermione levitated higher into the air, and Draco narrowly missed the wall in front of him.

The couple kept at it, for what seemed like forever.

Until Draco grabbed Hermione by her wrists and with two swift movements, he backed her up against the wall, and Draco leaning on her, keeping her from moving. Only then did they both realize they were panting, everything else forgotten, it was only them.

An intense moment when they realized what was coming.

You see when you see yourselves forced to fight against the one person you truly love, like nothing else in this world, be it of your own free will, or because your life depends on it. You truly realize the danger of what is coming for you. In addition, the fact that there is a possibility that you may lose you one true love.

Cole sensing this was a very important moment for the two teens in front of him, motioned to the class. "Class dismissed."

Phoebe snapped her fingers, leaving the class as it was, and shimmered away with Cole leaving her daughter and her most-likely son-in-law alone.


	19. Lord Voldemort

**They meet him.**

Hermione and Draco hadn't moved an inch, barely aware that their classmates were moving around to get to the door.

They stood completely still, panting.

staring at what neither could live without: the other. Hermione saw her own reflection in Draco's eyes, she would never have thought she could look so, broken.

She watched Draco's face intently as all kinds of emotions washed over him. Hate. Anger. Sadness. Lust. Pain. Love. But the one that shone most brightly was the pain that washed over him in the thought of losing her.

Hermione could not for one moment think of one reason what she had done to deserve someone who loved her the way Draco did.

And now everything could change. They could lose, Voldemort could kill them. How could the one of them live without the other?

"I love you."

Draco's three words shocked her out of her trance. She smiled sadly at him. "I love you too."

Draco looked back at her, the look in his eyes had Hermione instantly alert.

"Don't be a hero. _Please._"

"Chill Mia, nothings gonna happen."

But the look on his face told her he was planing on making this harder then it had to be.

"Mia-

"Listen to me Draco, if anything happens to me- "Hermione- Draco started but Mione shushed him.

"Let me finish. If anything happens to me, and I'm not saying its going to. But **if** it did, I want you- NEED you to know that I would want you to carry on with your life, live it the way I wouldn't be able to. Be Happy. Even if I'm not around. promise me._" _Hermione added in perfect Spanish.

Draco shook his head sadly. "I couldn't, I couldn't live without you, I need you to much. If anything happened to you, I'd meet you were ever you go, in less then a minute nothing would stop me."

He had said the words with such force that Hermione felt she could not say anything against him. Even so the thought that Draco would take his own life in order to meet her in the afterlife, and deprive the world of such a great person, was too big of a sin to even think about.

"No!"

Draco's sudden shout shocked Hermione out of her small trance again.

"What? What's wrong?" She almost yelled. He was staring at her with such horror it made her self conscious.

"Its time. He's summons us."

Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder at the glass cabinet. She strand hard at her reflection. Her hair was darker than the normal Weasley red. Her eyes were an amazingly strong emerald green. She tell she was a few inches taller, and with more curves than she would normally have.

Her eyes bounced back to Draco's. "Oh God."

OOo

The Dark Lord stood in a black tux with a black tie. Twirling his wand in his hand.

He had an evil smile on his face, as if he had a secret only he knew about.

Wormtail was standing at the door, cradling his silver hand in his good one.

He was trembling slightly, eyes focused on the dark stone floor of the darker dungeon avoiding at all costs looking his Lord.

A knock at the door, brought the Voldamort back from his thoughts. "Enter."

His voice so cold, so dead. It made Wormtail look up.

Bellatrix and Avary walked in, dressed in black robes, Bellatrix with her hair done in a messy knot at top of her head with strands of white covering her face. She had that forever present crazed look in her overly painted black eyes.

'Good evening Bella, Avary.' Voldemort greeted them, lying back calmly in his chair, 'Glad you could join me.'

"It's an honour and a pleasure to be so near to you, my Lord' Bellatrix replied. She got down on knees and bowed almost kissing his shoes.

"My Lord." Avary said, trying to bow lower than Bella.

Voldemort sighed with satisfaction, "Your loyalty has always been your greatest virtue."

Voldemort gazed down upon Bellatrix is silent admiration for a moment before continuing, "Do not fail tonight Bella, or you might never regain my respect or forgiveness.'

"My Lord?" She said, not moving from her position on the floor. and almost not wanting to.

Voldamort looked down at her disgusted. "Stand Avary, there is already enough dirt on the floor without you making it pile up." He told him in a voice that made Avary cower.

"Of Course my Lord. Forgive me." Avary said, getting to his feet.

"Crucio._"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."_ Bellatrix scream was almost hysterical as the spell hit her. Normally she could keep herself quiet, but this time, the dark lord had caught her off guard.

Every nerve in Bellatrix's body was overwhelmed by pain. Her face was screwed up in anguish. Suddenly her screams were silenced as she was freed from her torment.

Voldemort lowered his wand, ending the spell. "I thought you had clear, Avary, You do not deserve forgiveness. If you ask, your partner will be punished."

Avary nodded mutely.

"The candidates have arrived my Lord." Bellatrix told him, keeping her eyes on the stone floor.

"And the Halliwell child?" Voltmeter asked almost excitedly.

"Absent, my Lord."

Voldemort growled.

"We will begin without her. And she will be punished."

20 minutes later Voldmort stood in front of of a circle of death eaters, in the graveyard where he had been reborn.

Voldemort had just finished his speech when the unmistakable sound of someone appertaining, made him stand on guard.

The death eaters spun on their heels, facing the sound, wands at the ready.

Two hooded fingers stood outside the death eater circle.

They could tell it was a woman by the way her robes hung off her.

Lucius Malfoy grabbed the intruder by the arm so she was thrown down at Voldemort feet.

Voldemort looked down, and watched as a girl with a mass of red hair fought to stand . He watched as, with unnerving grace, she finally pulled herself up to the greatest height she could. she gave him what she clearly thought was a venomous stare.

"Nice reception." She said, her voice completely sarcastic.

So you are the, girl?"

"Well I sure as hell, ain't a guy." The red head, said cheekily.

"Crucio.!" Voldemort watched the girl fall to the floor, but unlike others who took the curse, she did not whither around, nor did she scream in pain. She fell on her knees, breathing heavily

Draco let forward almost without realizing it. Voldamort saw this and sneered. "I suppose you are the Malfoy heir?"

"Yes." answered Lucius, before remembering who he was talking to. "The boy is insolent, my lord, but he can be taught."

"Step back boy." Voldemort ordered. Draco obeyed, and Voldmort looked back to the girl at his feet. "I am interested to know why you took the liberty of turning up 30 minutes late. Stand child."

She stood. Hardly even swaying on her feet before him.

"Name?"

"Harmony, Harmony Halliwell."

"The Halliwell heir, strength told to be equal to my own. All shall be seen."

He turned his red eyes on the rest of the circle. "Parkinson, Zabini, Malfoy, Halliwell. The four of you, newcomers, we shall see if you have what it takes to my followers."

"first you take death, then you give it. That is your task for your initiation. Snape, you will take miss Halliwell and and Mr Malfoy. And Bellatrix you will take Parkinson and Zabini. Go."

**Pansy and Blaise:**

Bellatrix apperated them to the wizerding world. Fairwall street Blaise recognized as the place he had once lived before Hogwarts.

"Over there." Bellatrix pointed to a cream house. "Paul and Violette Hinder in the Order for 5 years. Two children Sara and Penny The dark lord wants then gone but the house must stay standing. Pansy looked to Blaise who had a dead look in his eyes she had never seen before.

" Hoods up."

Bellatrix walked in front of them. So Pansy was free to grab Blaise's hand. " we can't!"

Blaise looked didn't turn to look at her. "Sacrifices must be made Pans. Dumbldore said so himself."

"But.."

"This is how it works Pansy. This is what we have to do. To save the world."

They reached the door before Pansy could replies.

"Alohamora" Bella pointed her wand at the door. Silently the walked into the quite house all on guard.

Violette hinder was standing with her back towards them, reaching down to pat her daughters shiny brown hair.

"Mummy who's that?" The young girl asked looking over her mothers shoulder.

Violette spun around, letting out a loud gasp as she saw the three death eaters in her family home.

"Sara run to daddy baby." Violette ordered her daughter. "but mummy.."

"NOW SARA!"

"Avada-

"Experimentalist!"

Bellatrix's spell was interrupted by Violette's counter spell.

The young girl ran from the room screaming for her father.

"Zabini,the husband. Parkinson! The children-Get them!" Bellatrix's voice rang out loud and half insane.

Blaise and Pansy ran though the house, still hearing Bellatrix and Violette shouting hexes at each other.

A few minutes later Blaise had Paul cornered in the master bedroom. With his daughters cowering behind his legs.

" Paul begged almost hysterical.

"The dark lord knows nothing of mercy." Blaise told him in his coldest voice. "Avada Kadavera."

Paul Hinder dropped to the ground dead. The two girls stood in shock at their fathers dead body.

Blaise looked at them. "Run."

the girls gasped an left the room. Blaise watched them leave then dropped to his knees onto de Blue carpet under him.

**

Pansy rushed back to the kitchen where she saw Bellatrix take a hex strait to the heart.

The two young girls back behind there mother.

Violette turns to Pansy. "Let the girls live... Please...Have mercy on them."

Pansy looked into Violette's brown eyes. As her own started to fill. "I'll put them to sleep until the order comes...I'll take care of them."

Violette closed her eyes. Dropping to the ground closer to her daughters. "I love you."

Pansy took that as her cue to whisper a spell that made the two girls drop into a deep sleep.

"Thank you." Violette said. Standing into a duel position.

" Avada-Kadavara." Pansy's spell hit Violette hard. Pansy watched as she fell backwards a foot away from her sleeping children.

Pansy looked down at Violette Hinder. And rushed up to the bathroom. And that's where Bellatrix and Blaise founder her 20 mites later.

Bellatrix lifted her wand to conger the dark mark over the Hinder household."

"Don't you feel it?" Bella asked, almost giddy.

"feel what?" Blaise asked coldly.

"Your union with the Lord through the Mark," Bella said softly. "With all of us, your Death Eater brothers and sisters. You'll never be weak, you'll never be alone again."

"Lets get back to the Dark lord." Pansy said weakly.

They apperarted back to grave yard, Draco and 'Harmony' standing away from the group.

"Did you...?" Pansy asked.

"We had to." Harmony told her matter-of-factly.

"And the children?" Blaise asked dully.

"Away for the weekend." Draco told him.

"Halliwell." the dark lord called her to him.

'Harmony.' squeezed Draco's hand. And stepped into the circle.

"Now ask me Miss Halliwell." Voldemort grabbed her arm.

Harmony held out the underside of her left arm exposing the pale flesh. She knew what it was he wanted to hear. In a dead voice she asked, "Purify me."

Vodemort's wand stabbed into her forearm and the dark lord cast the spell that would brand her as one of his own.

The pain she felt was as if she was being stabbed repeatedly, but she didn't move an inch. Sucking in breaths.

Voldemort's grip loosened as he pushed her out of the way, and beckoned Draco to come next.


	20. Lessons

Phoebe was sitting on the red sofa on hand twirling Hermione's wand in one hand. She had Hermione's head in her lap.

The young witch was fast asleep, Phoebe looked down at her daughters arm, where the Dark Mark was burnt into her skin.

Draco was laying on the floor with his on the cushion next to Hermione's knees. He was staring at his own Dark Mark eyes slightly glazed over.

Piper came in holding baby Wyatt in her arms, with Leo behind her.

"Hows everything?" Piper asked. She had been away at the burrow for the last few days and has only been told about the meeting with Voldemort the night before.

"Cole's taken Blaise out to the pitch, Blaise needs to clear his head.- Phoebe told her leaving Hermione's wand on the coffee table,- and Sirius is upstairs, trying to get Pansy to relax, its- its been hard."

"To say the least." Prue said walking into the room and taking Wyatt from her sister.

"And Hermione?" Leo asked Snape who was standing in a corner.

"Hermione had to show great strength before Voldemort. She had to become a whole different person, had to be the strongest person in the room. She used great strength more mentally than physically. They both did." Snape added looking at Draco.

Flash back

Severus! I cant please… please don't make me." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"The Greater Good, Hermione all four of you knew this. It just has to be done."

"No- No please! Draco."

She turned to look at her boyfriend, who had the same dead look Severus had.

"Draco-"

"Hermione we have to. The Dark Lord needs to know we're on his side."

"I cant." She said, tears running down her cheeks. "We cant."

"We have to."

The pulled up their masks. and burst through the door of the suburban muggle home. "Three children away for the weekend. But the parents and two more are still here." Snape told them.

"Oh my god." Hermiones voice was dead, she sounded nothing like the Hermione Draco knew.

End Flash Back

Draco pulled away from the memories. What happend that night was to much for him to remember, the murder of the family of five they had caused burnt into his mind. They were the reason those to children would come home to a dead family. He growled and pinched at the Dark Mark on his arm.

From above him Hermione stared, she whined in her sleep. Draco looked up at her. Her hair was tied back away from her face, which was pinched and colourless, tears where running down her cheeks. Draco silently asked himself what part of that night she was reliving.

3 Weeks later

The Dark Lord had summoned them twice since their initiation each time the same arrangement, planning to take over the world, planning to kill Harry Potter, then off to kill some wizard family who had worked against the dark lord at some point in their lives.

Once the NEWTS preparations started Voldemort had order them to work at the Castle keeping a close eye on Dumbldore. So they were glad to have the time to keep away from him. They were all working hard on their NEWTS, mostly to have a distraction from Lord Voldemort.

Severus Snape watched his 7th year class work diligently on the potion he had written upon the board, a look of amusement upon his face. It was a rare thing to see Gryffindors and Slytherins quiet.

His eyes wandered over the class room, he had allowed the class to sit where they were most comfortable. To be comfortable was one of the key points in creating a perfect potion, and with a perfect potion came a passing grade, and he expected all of the class to pass potions with the exception of maybe three.

From his right he could hear Hermione and Draco speaking in hushed tones.

Snape rolled his eyes and wrote a new potion on the bored.

ingredients:

lacewing flies stewed twenty one days,

leeches

powdered bicorn horn

knotgrass

shredded boomslang skin

a bit of who one wants to turn into

"Miss Halliwell, you can identify this potion I suspect." Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione looked up from her own potion. "Yes."

"Its Polyjuice Potion, but your missing a key ingredient."

"Pray tell."

"fluxweed picked, at full moon."

"Copy down these ingredients for tomorrows class." Snape ordered, "Class dismissed."

"Draco, stay." Draco looked questionably at his Godfather.

"I'll meet you in charmed." Hermione told him walking to the door.

"No Hermione it wont take long, Draco just has to come to my quarters at 11.30 tonight."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Your mothers coming to see you. both. Now get to class, Penny hates tardiness."

"But…

"later Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Snape, but left non the less

"insurable git."

"Draco-"

"flaming bastard."

"Draco-"

"Well he is Hermione, come on, she's my mother."

"and his wife."

"But my mother."

"but-"

"whatever Hermione."

They took their seats in the middle of the class and waited.

The charms class was in an uproar, no professors

in sight. "Where are they?" Blaise asked Hermione. Who turned in her seat to look back at him. "I have no idea."

as soon as she said it, Piper and Leo orbed into the classroom, and Penny followed.

"I'll leave you two to it." Leo said to Piper as he handed her the parchment he was holding.

"I'll see you at lunch." Piper told him. as he orbed away.

"Good Morning seventh years." Penny said in her 'sit down, shut up and pay attention' voice.

"I am as you know Penny Halliwell, and this Piper Wyatt-Halliwell. and we are your charms professors till the end of term."

"Now, lets begin, Piper?"

"I will not lie to you, I am a strict witch when it comes to magic. I expect every one of you to pass charms this year, and I wont take lightly to people who fail. Death, as you know is among us. and now more then ever you'll need your magic." Piper tuned her back on them and pulled a rectangular box from her bag, she opened the box and lifted her wand from it.

"I haven't actually used a wand since my own Hogwarts years." she added. "But since your all wand forward, I'll have to get mine out." She looked around the class, highly bemused they were all so quiet. "Your wand, is the best hope you have of staying alive, so for this I recommend knowing it fully, as it knows you. if the wand chooses the wizard, I think its only right you show your wands that it made the right choice. don't you think?"

She paused again, then held up her own wand. "Cherry wood, dragon heart string core. Thirteen inches, capable of every type of magic, yet loves to dabble in Charms and jinxes, and never seemed to like jinxes. there is so much you can learn from your wand, all you have to do is practice a few spells then, flick and say 'praesto.'

Penny snapped her fingers in at the bored behind her. She willed the chalk to write down what Piper was telling the class.

Charms.

"'Alohomora Charm, Banishing Charm, Braking Charm. Bubble-Head Charm.

Colour Change Charm, Confundus Charm, Drought Charm, Engorgement Charm.

Fidelius Charm, Flame-Freezing Charm, Freezing Charm, Growth Charm, Homorphus Charm.

Hover Charm, Imperturbable Charm, Locomotion Charms, Memory Charm, Muggle-Repelling Charm, Patronus Charm, Scouring Charm, Severing Charm, Shield Charm,Silencing Charm, Substantive Charm, Unbreakable Charm… etc…etc.'" Penny read out loud.

"These are the charms will be concentrating on first, I expect you to practice every day at least three charms." Piper finished

"Class dismissed." Penny waved them away.

"Piss off Myrtle." Draco growled.

Classes had ended and the quiddich match would start in an hour, Hermiones second time as Seeker for Slytherins.

but before they could mount their brooms, Hermione found herself being dragged up to the second floor. Girls bathroom.

"Oh...Hermione 'Know-it-all-Halliwell, Up to no good no doubt, and Draco Malfoy." an insanely annoying whine came from above Draco's head. She said Dracos name as if the word itself was a treasure only she could hold.

"Myrtle." Draco growled warningly. Myrtle looked indignant, and floated off grumbling about how Draco preferred a know-it-all to her.

Draco leaned against the the sink "Open" he hissed. Hermione looked on in shock as the chamber of secrets opened before her eyes.

"Since when do you speak parseltongue?" Draco smirked. "Magic."

They climbed down into the chamber, the room had been cleared of all the rubble and dead basilisks, everything had been changed into the perfect martial arts training room. The walls where painted in a bright Green, with the Slytherins beaners all around the room. "Draco this is amazing! You did this?" Hermione asked completely baffled.

"Cole and I have been working on this for months." Draco told her. "Wow." Was all she said. "You ready?" Draco asked. Taking a place in the middle of the mat. Hemione nodded, and the two teens lunged for each other at the same time.

An hour later..

"And Weasley blocks the Quaffle thrown by the Slytherins Captain Draco Malfoy..." Dean continued. "And there goes Ginny... Ohhh, hit by a Bludger from Crabbe, and Zabini has the Quaffle. He's heading for the goalposts and... Whoa! He made it !That's not right." It was only 25 minutes into the game, and Hermione noticed a skirmish going on below. It appeared the Gryffindors had fouled and were arguing their case. Madam Hooch was trying to calm the team down. There were more shouts from down below, but Harry and Hermione were still keeping their eyes out for the snitch. Draco decided to go investigate the problem. Harry was tempted to do so too but thought better of it.

And then all hell broke lose.

The next thing Hermione saw, Crabbe threw a punch at Ron who, fortunately, dodged it. Then Ron seemed to try to tackle Draco, and all the while Madam Hooch was trying to tear them apart. She succeeded, but in doing so Ginny drew her wand from beneath her robes and cast a spell to Ron. It accidentally hit Madam Hooch in the back, and she almost fell off her broom. Harry could tell the spell had really hurt whatever it had been. She turned on Ginny, and more shouts came. Hermione sighed joined the outskirts of the huddle that surrounded Draco and Ron, Ginny and Blaise. Madam Hooch was saying, "...off the field, now! I have never seen such behaviour." The Gryffindors all moaned. "Now move, or else I'll drag you off by the ears." With a disgusted look on his face, Ron turned his broom and headed, furiously, back to the changing rooms. "The rest of this 'FRIENDLY' match," continued Madam Hooch, "has just been forfeited to Slytherin for your sour behaviour." The Slytherins broke out in hysteria. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and left the Slytherin team as happy as anyone had ever seen them. Hermione gave a small smile and shook her head. Then headed to the ground. "We won." She said to Draco as she landed beside him. "Yeah, but its not that much of a game if we win by forfit." Draco smiled at her.

"True."

"Piper!" Prue burst into piper and Leo's bedroom. The place was empty, Prue sighed and sat down on their bed. Eyes wondering to Wyatts crib in the corner. The room was a weird silvery blue instantly calming not like her own room witch was a mix of Reds.

"Prue?" Piper walked into her room to find her older sister lying face down on her bed.

"Prue?" She said again. "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked seeing her sisters face.

"I need help." Prue told them. "I-I…" Barely even breathing enough to get the words out, she closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths, leaning her head on Phoebes shoulder.

"Prue, hunny, what's wrong?" Piper sat down to her sisters right and Phoebe to her left.

Piper brushed the hair out of Prue's face, "She's burning up." She said to Phoebe.

"Prue, what's wrong with you?" Phoebe asked worriedly

"I-I think…" Prue started, she took a deep breath, "I think I-I'm *gasp* I think I'm Pr-pregnant." She said the last word as if she barely even knew it existed.

Piper and Phoebe stared at each other in shock.

"Wait.-" Phoebe started.

"What?-" Piper finished.

Prue rolled her eyes at her sisters, she breathed again, "I think im pregnant." she said again more comfortably this time.

"But…" Piper started.

"Who…" Phoebe finished for her.

Again Prue rolled her eyes at them, "Sirius."

"Oh." The girls said at the same time.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Prue, that's great! really really great!" Phoebe who was the first to recover hugged her sister.

"Yeah… So great! Oh Prue!" Piper hugged both of her sisters.

"How far gone are you?"

"Does Sirius know?"

Over excited Piper and Phoebe said at the same time. Prue laughed, I think maybe about two months gone, and no Sirius doesn't know."

"Oh…" Phoebe said, unsurprised

"I should tell him." Prue said, more to herself then to the girls.

"When your ready." Piper told her.

Phoebe was about to speak when a loud bang came from downstairs, followed by a loud scream.

The girls got up and ran down to the common room. Pansy was on the floor at the demons feet and he was about to strike her again.

"Hey!" Phoebe ran up to kick the demon, but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the floor.

" Phoebe!" Piper yelled. She tired freezing him. Every time he froze, he unfroze within seconds.

" Nice try." he replied. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground with Phoebe.

"Hey! back up off my sisters." Prue stepped froward She waved her hand and threw the demon into the staircase. The demon got up and formed an energy ball in the palm of his hand. He raised his arm to throw it.

"No." Phoebe ran and jumped levitating and kicking the demon's back.

"Piper blast it!" Phoebe yelled.

Piper mover her hand, and managed to blast away one of the demons arms.

"Its to strong!" Piper yelled back.

Piper picked up an athame from the common room table. " Prue!" She threw the athame to her.

Prue caught the athame and threw it at the demon, using her power to astral project, she appeared behind the demon and It hit him right below his heart.

"Now!" she yelled as the demon screamed.

piper blasted the demon and the sisters watched as it turned into dust.

"What the hell was that!" Leo orbed in, in time to see the last remains of the demon.

"demon." the charmed ones said together.

"Leo! Pansy!"

Leo dropped to his knees to heal Pansy. "Nothing much just a scratch" He said, indicating the grase on Pansy's forehead. As he helped Pansy up, Draco and Hermione came in, they stopped at the sight of a destroyed common room.

"What happened?"

"demon." Piper told her handing out coffees.

"You too?" Draco asked, shocked.

Prue spun around to face him. "You where attacked?" She asked panicking slightly.

"Yeah, as we came back from training. some demon I'd guess." He told them

"Slimy looking skin?"

"Red eyes?"

"Athame wealding?"

"Kinda-cocky look to him?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, then to the charmed ones, "That's the one."

"I'm going to talk to Albus about this." Leo said.

"Good idea, could you bring Wyatt back with you?" Piper asked.

"Sure. Want me to take you back to your dorm?" Leo asked Pansy, who was still pretty shook up.

"Please."

"Back soon." with that they both Orbed away.

Prue sat down with Phoebes head on her knees. And Piper curled up on the other end.

"You three OK?" Draco asked, looking at them worriedly.

"We're weak." Piper said. "And just emotionally and physically-

"tired." Prue finished for her.

Hermione came down from her bed room, dressed in ripped jeans and one of Dracos Green t-shirts.

"Where you two off to?" Phoebe asked her.

"Narcissa should be here, and we're off to meet her." Hermione told them.

"Say hello from us." Piper pitched.

"I will." Draco told her, smiling.

"Uh, Mya. Can we tall, when you get back?" Phoebe looked to her daughter.

Hermione looked back at her questioningly, "Sure, wait up for me." replied. and followed Draco out.


	21. History

**History**

YOUR WHAT!"

"Pregnant, Draco I'm pregnant." Narcissa repeated calmly.

"Narcissa, thats wonderful!" Hermione smiled at the blond woman in front of her.

"I cant flaming believe this." Draco was looking at Hermione as if she was a traitor, to the whole wizarding world. "And I bet this is all your fault!" He said, glaring at Snape.

"Draco, please, calm down."

"How the bloody hell do you expect me to calm down I haven't seen you for six months! thinking it was because your on a secret mission, and you decide to come to me now! of all times! to tell me, you were away because your PREGNANT." Draco ranted.

"Lets just be reasonable about this."

"Reasonable?! reasonable? are you absolutely crazy!"

They where in Snapes office,which was some how not as gloomy as before. Draco and Hermione where sitting in front of Snape's desk, both of them staring at Narcissa in shock.

Narcissa who hadn't been seen for almost six months, sat behind Severus's desk, one head leaning in one hand, while her other hand was resting on her 'six months pregnant stomach.' himself was standing behind his wife hands on her shoulders, and a bemused smile on his face.

Narcissa looked to Hermione for help. Hermione sighed, _"Sit down, Draco." _Hermione's tone calmed Draco instantly, he sat down on the arm chair next to her. She took his hand an rubbed circles onto the back of his palm.

"Draco-" Narcissa started again, "I know this is a shock, and we would have told you sooner but with your father i couldn't really go up to you at a Death Eater meeting could i?"

"…"

*sigh* "I'm not going back to the manor, Draco, and I wanted my son to be secret keeper to and to his baby sister.."

Draco looked up at his mother, her blond hair framing her face, and her blue eyes almost begging. '_baby sister.'_ for some reason, he liked the sound of that.

Draco sighed, "Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

Narcissa smiled at her son and motioned to Snape to help her up. "Mother, your as big as a house." Draco told her, half smiling.

Narcissa laughed. "Thank you Draco, always the charmer."

"Hermione you will cast the charm?" Narcissa asked. Hermione looked surprised but confirmed non the less.

She drew her wand and Narcissa handed her a piece of parchment with the address written on it.

Severus and Draco stood before Hermione as she pointed her wand at them. "Include yourself dear." Cissy ordered Hermione.

"You want me as third keeper?" Hermione was shocked.

"Of course, I'll need you to be able to visit me."

Mione smiled and raised her wand again.

"'Fidelius  
Narcissa Snape,  
Hidden away will you be in number 12 Spinners End,  
Your location not visible to those who will search you out  
Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Hermione Halliwell this location is hidden within you  
if you reveal this location they will be found and this charm lifted.

Fidelius!" Hermione waved and flicked her wand in extraordinarily complicated movements, and watched as a thick tongue of fire winds around their bodies.

"Thank you Hermione. Now Sev, if you would take me home, its awfully late. Goodnight Draco, Hermione." Cissy kissed Draco's cheek and allowed Snape to lead her to the fireplace

Draco shook his head as he watched the green fames swirling around them. "Thats my mother for you, always business."

Hermione laughed and dragged him out of the room.

"·$%&/()=

"Morning."

Phoebe looked up from the paper she was reading and smiled at her daughter.

"Good Morning."

Hermione smiled sat down on the sofa in front of her mother. "Sorry about last night, Narcissa had quite a lot to say."

Phoebe laughed, "Pregnancy will do that to you."

"You knew?"

"Sev, Owled me this morning."

"Ah."

Phoebe put down the paper. "I still have to talked to you though, lets go take a walk."

Hermione stood up and let Phoebe lead her out. They walked down each stair case in comfortable silence, till they found themselves siting under an oak tree near the lake.

"So, what is it that you need to tell me." Hermione asked, resting her chin on her knees.

Phoebe was quiet for a second, then said, "I think its mostly because of all the magical training you have to do, that I just got this idea… We where brought back not only to train you, but, to teach you about yourself, about us, our history, our story. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah, and I'd love to hear it. The famous Halliwell story, thats something I cant get from a book." Hermione told her, matter-of-factly. "So tell me." She nudged her mother, like a little girl pinning on a bed time story.

Phoebe laughed, "_Well… __The __**Halliwell family**__ are descendants of the Warren line of witches that started with Melinda Warren daughter of Merlin, if you can believe that. Because Merlin and his wife were so powerful they passed those powers onto their daughter, and each Warren witch would possess at least one of the three original powers: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition__. ((There has been a charmed one since the beginning of time, __every generation there has been a descendant from the Halliwell line, the chosen ones are marked with this very symbol." Phoebe showed her the symbol on her right shoulder blade. ))__Since the witches in the Warren line are powerful because of their bond as family. One of the things that have made the Charmed ones and all witches in especially the line so strong is their bond as a family._

_Thats why Prue, Piper, Paige and I were so powerful in are time, three sister witches, whose powers are directly linked to their bond as sisters."_

"Amazing." Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah, but to us, i guess its just, life." Phoebe reached for her hand.

"_Anyway, your aunts and I finished Hogwarts, all of us Head-girls of our years, and when we came back to London, we all lived separately for some time and when mother died and we moved back in with dad to the manor Prue, Piper, Paige and Myself . "Charmed Ones" Officially came into their powers._

_We served as powerful good witches who protected the innocent as best as we could. Receiving our powers drew the us closer i think. But then Voldemort came into the pitcher and Prue being the strongest, had to disappear, and we just forgot her, it makes me wonder how close sisters can actually be if they can still forget each other…" Phoebe paused._

"But I thought the charmed ones, were all equally strong."

"_We are mostly, but, Prue's the oldest, actually i think, it has more to do with the fact that Prue was the one who didn't take to the whole charmed thing easily, even though we knew from a young age what we where, and who are parentes were, Prue didn't know how to balance being a charmed one into her adult life. She spent a lot of time and energy becoming a more powerful witch, then there was the fact that dad was always busy, of being Albus Dumbldore. and Prue was the one who took care of us. _

_Shes "super witch" to us and always will be._

"And what about you?" Hermione asked.

"_Me? Well I'm…I'm the rebellious one, the one who fell in love and married a demon, actually thats something we need to talk about, Hermione you do realize, your father is half demon and that makes you more or less the same, still pure-blooded, just more powerful. _

_your father… once worked for the source,"_

"_What!?"_

"_Yeah, he was ordered to come after me, but his human side kept me out of danger. After one particular fight against the source, Cole got vanquished but because of his human side, he didn't die, we just made him smuggle._

_But then, the souse took over his body and Cole actually became the source, around the time i was pregnant with you. and i left him._

"_Wow. Talk about broken home." _

"_it gets better, somehow, Cole's love for me, us, able him to control  
the source and destroy him from the inside. killing the source inside him and himself. But since your father was half human, his soul lived on, and found me again-, and i never really found out how, ask your father. -but because of my love for him i was able to give him his life back, and with his body, came the old demonic powers, cant win them all a guess."_

_*Pause.*_

"_actually, it was you, you gave Cole his powers back." _

"_Me?" _

_phoebe smiled. "i had just given him his body back, when bubbling green lights came from my stomach. to this day we believe you give yr father his demonic powers back, because you had the same ones."_

"_so to get this strait, i, being a Halliwell, was born with a power of my own. and demonic powers from dads side. then i was passed down Prue, piper, Paige yrs and dads powers??"_

"_yep."_

"_so … im the strongest witch ever."_

"_yep. but i don't know what will happen after the battle, it all depends on the strength you have to control them." _

"…"

_Phoebe reached out and hugged Hermione._

_----------------------------------Flash------------------------_

_it must have been the middle of Dinner, The Great Hall was full as usual, but instead of siting down to the feast in front of them, every student in the hall was standing staring at the Slytherin table, where a group of students where huddled. Someone broke into the crowed, Draco was kneeling on the stone floor next to someone murmuring something incomprehensible, suddenly he shifted and reviled a kneeling Hermione, she was clutching her head, almost tearing at her hair. She was rocking back and fourth answering incomprehensible answers, tears ruining down her cheeks…_

'_Please. Now more. It hurts. Please.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

"_What was that!" Hermione was gasping for air, and Phoebe was doing the same._

"_Premonition, so much detail." Phoebe gasped out._

"_Us touching made it stronger." Hermione thought allowed_

"_Because of our bond." Phoebe stated._

"Hermione!"

Phoebe and Hermione looked up to see a figure running towards them. "Harry?" Hermione called, recognizing the mop of unruly hair.

Harry finally reached them he was panting, "Hermione."

"Whats wrong?"

"It's PansyShe'shaveing ameltdownShewanted Blaisebut i couldn'tfindhim!!" Harry gasped out.

Hermione shook her head. "Again please, I didn't get any of that."

Harry sighed. "Pansy, she's having some kind of meltdown in the library, and I cant find Blaise. I've got to go meet Dumbledore, take care of her till lunch for me. Please."

"Oh." She looked to her mother, "we'll talk later. Got to go." And promptly ran after Harry, who was already way ahead.

"Hermione! Shimmer!" Phoebe's voice was loud almost as if next to her.

"Shimmer? What?!" She paused for a second. "Oh right! Thanks!" She called back.

Concentrating a part of herself she hadn't yet figured out she focused on shimmering her appearance.

When she shimmed back, she was in the library itself. "Pansy?" She called out as loud as she could, walking in between the rows of books.

"Pansy?"

"Mya?"

"Mya over here."

Hermione followed, Pansy's voice to the back shelves. where Pansy was siting, completely distraught, and almost intimately coved in dust.

"God Pans what happens?" Hermione asked, rushing up to her friend.

"It's just-Hiccup-everything-Mya-I cant stand it! It all just exploded on me!" Pansy sobbed.

Hermione put her arm around her friend, who sobbed into her chest.

Mya didn't know how long they sat like that she started to think she could actually feel Pansy sadness. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked But finally Pansy settled down.

Pansy sat up and nodded, taking steady breaths. She looked over at Hermione sadly.  
"Go on-Hermione told her- "I wont interrupt."

"Evey things just getting to me, being part of the order seems like a choice I should never have made, Hermione, I'm not ready to stand next to Voltmeter and pretend everything is OK, Stand by him, even if its only pretend, and kill innocents! I cant do it Hermione, I just cant." Pansy had tears in her eyes, but she was gaining control of herself.

"I'm selling the Parkinson house. I'll finish my 7th year, between the money I'll get from the the house, and everything my parents owns is in my position now im of age, I'm set for the rest of my life, Hermione, once I leave school, I'm adopting two 6 year olds."

"What!" Hermione sat up in her chair, "What did you say?!"

"I'm adopting, Sara and Penny Hinder." Pansy told her decidedly.

_Hinder, Hinder _!gasp!

"Oh, Pansy… You cant!"

"Hermione, I killed their mother, and I promised her I would keep her daughters safe, and that is what im going to do."

"All by yourself?!"

Pansy smiled. "Blaise is selling his mansion, he's moving in with me, and he says he'll help me."

"Wait, so you to are together?" Hermione asked, interested.

Pansy laughed, "Mya, you know Blaise and I are nothing more then best friends, actually, Harry asked me out a few days ago, when that demon attacked your aunts, I want up there to see you, but plans changes."

Hermione seemed thoughtful, she could feel Pansy's happiness about her plan, but there where still doubts, "Pans…are you sure about this? Really?"

"Hermione." Pansy sighed. "There are douts, I'm 17 and I'm going to adopt two girls, but I'll get through this, , I'll make it work, Because my friends, my best-friends will be behind me."

Randomly Hermione felt the truth of her friends words hit her, she lunged actors the table and hugged her.

"We'll always be there."

"Lets go to lunch."

The Great Hall was as loud as ever, Hermione and Pansy linked arms as the walked over to the Slytherin table. Pansy sat down first,between Blaise and Draco leaving room for Hermione on Draco's right, but Hermione kept on her feet looking around the hall, _I want to stop and smell the roses a while. _Pansy's voice filled her head.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise all stared up at her.

Hermione smiled, and closed her eyes, taking in the Slytherin of the Hall before her almost breathing in the its magic. 'Hogwarts Great Hall, and this is my last year. How could I waste so much time.'

and then she felt it a wave of emotion crashed over her, something that was somehow disconnected to her own feelings.

She was overwhelmed by all this random emotions that where popping in to her head.

She put a hand on her temple to steady herself. Suddenly she wanted to cry.

She gasped, because of the sudden rush of pain that hit her head,

"Hermione?" Blaise's worried voice was too distant, asif not really there.

Mya mourned and grabbed her head, shrinking down, and ending up on her knees.

"Hermione!" Draco, Pansy and Blaise all yelled at the same time.

Harry, Ginny and Ron ran over to her from their table, followed by Prue and Piper.

_very student in the hall was standing staring at the Slytherin table, where the group of students where huddled. Phoebe broke into the crowed,and saw exactly what she had seen in her premonition, Draco was kneeling on the stone floor next to someone murmuring something incomprehensible, to Hermione, she was clutching her head, tearing at her hair, rocking back and fourth, tears ruining down her cheeks…_

'_Please. No more. It hurts. Please.'_


	22. Empathy

* * *

**Empathy **

They where back in their common room, watching Hermione's sleeping form, one the sofa.

A rush of emotion reached Hermione as she came round from her unconscious state. She moaned and instantly she felt seven different types of relief wash through her.

Hermione opened her eyes, and grabbed her pounding head.

"Ow."

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!"

"STOP IT!" Hermione's scream shocked them all.

Draco was the first to reach her. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

Hermione screamed, and grabbed her head. "Just stop it, stop feeling so much!"

Draco and the others looked at her confused.

'Stop feeling?'

"Hermione-

"Please. Get Out. Please."

Draco looked at her sadly, then at Phoebe who nodded. Everyone but herself, left the room.

Phoebe kept her mind clear and sat across from her daughter.

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione gasped out, as the pain in her head subsided.

"Hermione, there's nothing wrong with you! By the way things look, I can only guess that you've come in to your own power." Phoebe half smiled.

"Oh great! The power to feel painful headaches. Great power." Hermione snarled, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Phoebe actually laughed at that. "No actually I was going to go with something else. Hermione? What where you feeling before you blacked out?"

Mione thought for a second. "Everything."

She watched her mother raise an eyebrow and tried to explain. "My own feelings seemed to be far away from me. But I was feeling everything. I cant explain it!" She sighed in exasperation.

Phoebe nodded in understanding. "Hermione. With out a doubt your power is Empathy."

"Empathy?" Hermione repeated dumbly.

"Empathy is an active power. Being an empath allows you to channel others' feelings. It is often characterized as the ability to "put oneself into another's shoes. Since powers are tied with emotions, and you can feel others' emotions, it eventually became possible for you to tap into their powers.

Your aunts and I believe I should have gotten an empathy power myself. But... I died before I could come into it."

"So those emotions I was feeling-

"Where the emotions of the students in the great hall." Phoebe finished for her.

Hermione sighed. "But the pain."

"Mione, Empathy can drive you crazy if your not meant to receive it. But it is **your** active power. I believe you have so many powers in your system. That your body was rejecting your true power. Empathy is a truly amazing and powerful thing. All you need is to control it. You have to block the emotions others are sending you. At least until the last battle then will see what happened.

Its not easy, but it is do-able."

Hermione rubbed two fingers into her temple. "OK. And who's going to teach me how to control this?"

"Well, Hermione, your going to have to teach yourself to control this."

Hermione looked aghast at the thought. "What! How can you expect me to learn by my self, when I've got so much to learn already!"

Phoebe looked at her daughter with nothing but sad-determination in her eyes. "Sweetie, If I could bind your empathy powers, I would, but we just cant afford to lose something so powerful right now. You are the charmed one. You have the power to control this, you have the power to save the world.

You are my daughter, Hermione Halliwell Turner. The charmed one.

Phoebe's words burned into Hermione's mind 'the charmed one.' Save the world.'

of course phoebe Halliwell was right. And Hermione could. Would do this. Her parents where the most powerful magical beings in the world, her family line was purer than pure. What in merlin's name made her think just for one moment that she could not do this?

"Your right." She said finally, determination clear in her voice. "I will do this, I can do this."

Cole appeared as if on cue. Smiling sexily at his wife.

"Hermione, I have things to teach you." He told her gravely.

"Be good." Phoebe warned him, knowing to well Cole's fondness of over enthusiastic training.

Hermione laughed at her fathers antics. Reaching for his outstretched hand. Together they shimmer away leaving Phoebe laughing alone in the common room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cole and Hermione shimmered down to the second floor bathroom. They stood before the sinks as Cole hissed the command._ "Open" _

They climbed down into the chamber. "We'll start with a few one-to-one combat exercises." Cole told her.

Hermione nodded once. Used to her fathers strict training, knowing her father would not play lightly, she took her place on the blue gym mat.

Without warning Cole lunged at her, moving around her as Draco would have done in one of their training sessions. Hermione moved herself around him aiming punch at his head. Cole moved quickly grabbing the arm that had been holding him seconds before and twisting it behind Hermione's back, effectively immobilizing her.

Playing a dirty trick Hermione elbowed him in the gut fiercely.

Cole gasped and let go of her arms, Hermione took the opportunity to drop and roll to the floor, leaving a good deal of space between them. She stood up as Cole recovered, and used her levitation to aim a flying kick at his head.

Cole dogged and flexed his hand so that his palm was facing upwards creating a bright fireball in his hand.

Hermione moaned knowing this session had now become hardcore. She jumped and levitated as the fireball flew to her. She stayed in the air and aimed her own energy ball at him, as he aimed another at her. Missing her by inches.

Hermione sighed as her father became engrossed in the game. Cole aimed his pyrokenises power at her and watched as Hermione raised an invisible force field around herself.

She let the forcefield go, and used her elecrokenises power, mixing it together with a combination of energy balls and fire balls, using all her strength to aim them at her father.

Cole raised his own forcefield to prevent them, willing his mind control powers to stop Hermione,

forcefield

knowing this was the only way to stop her father attacking Hermione used her astral projection, closed her eyes an concentrated on Cole's feelings, using her empathy to know exactly when he was going to strike. appearing behind Cole as he raised another faire ball, she flicked her hand and used an energy ball to knock him to his knees.

Though he stopped the attack just in time and grabbed Hermione's non projected form an pulled her down with him.

"You've been practising." He complemented.

Hermione laughed, "Draco makes good punch bag."

Cole smiled knowingly.

"Actually I'm starting to get like my demonic powers most! They just seem to flow from be much easier than wiccan magic." Hermione started.

"Wiccan magic goes by the goodness, the concentration of light. Demons react to strength, since the lack emotions.-

"Except anger, and hate." Hermione intervened.

"Very true."

After training with her father, she had joined in on Pipers potion making lesson, magicly waving the ingredients over with her mind.

By the time all the students and teachers where safely in bed, Hermione was just walking through her bedroom door.

Draco was no where to be seen, suddenly she felt dreadfully guilty. 'how long had it actually been, since they had last been together?'

Mya sighed, picking up one of Draco's t-shirts from the UN-made bed. It was plain black, but Hermione knew it was made from the best silk money could bye, she held it close to her chest, Draco's sent flew from it, she realized suddenly just how much she missed his presence.

Mione grabbed a pair of his old jogging bottoms and pulled them on, along with the shirt feeling more at ease, she sat down on the green arm chair at the window, and waved the Book Of Shadows over to her.

Hermione had only read two vanquishing spells before she closed the book. Balancing on her knees she pulled herself up so that she was leaning her head out of the window, staring out at the starry sky.

After a while a movement in the air caught her eye and the girl turned to see someone riding a broom, seemingly unaware that anyone was watching. She knew with just one look who that person was. The slight breeze whipped back the hood of the person to reveal unmistakeable platinum hair. Hermione's breath caught in her chest for a moment as she realised how much passion for flying he had.

Draco loved the feeling of being up in the air, away from everything. When he flew it helped him think and try to make sense of things.

He'd taken to doing this every night since Hermione had began her intense training, he missed her. And he was completely UN ashamed to admit he was completely dependant of her.

He looked across the grounds and for the first time in a long time saw the beautiful figure staring up at the sky.

Sure he had seen her, he had been with her the other day, but how long had it been since they where together...alone? Intimate? Just talking?

All these new powers, all this bad luck. He was losing her to it.

Hermione watched Draco fly around once more then turn towards her. Had she been spotted?

She glanced up at him, then tried to calm her heart, that had picked up a couple of beats. his sudden sadness reaching her, she couldn't tell if they where her emotions or his.

Draco flew over to the window and gave Hermione a small peck "Hi, how come you're up so late?"At his smile Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach…

"I was reading up on vanquishing spells, but seeing you, entertained me." she replied quietly. "I missed you today."

"Yeah, me too" Draco said when she looked up at him.

"Sorry about kicking you out earlier, you know about the new power?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yeah, Empathy Cole said. He told me what happened in the hall, I'm glad your OK." he answered

Hermione winced, feeling his unhappiness again.

"Why are you so sad about this?" Hermione said with a hint of surprise.

"Don't you see? We haven't had a moment together for a very long time." Draco replied, "It almost seems like we're not even together, and I miss our moments." he continued.

Hermione smiled, Draco really meant it.

"I miss them to, so much." Hermione almost whispered.

"You do?" Draco replied almost in amazement

Hermione nodded hoping Draco didn't think she wanted things to be like this.

"Of course I do!"

Draco looked at her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Hermione, so much I cant bear the the thought of not having you."

Hermione smiled, "I love you too. Don't ever doubt that Draco."

"Never." Draco answered.

"Do you want to come for a ride, just get away from here for a bit?" Draco asked.

Hermione bit her lip, sensing Draco's mood change.

"I could think of nothing I'd rather do." she replied happily.

"Come on." he encouraged and held out his hand.

Hermione laughed

She slowly put her hand in his and looked into his eyes. At that moment she was lost in his gaze, what must have been a second felt like an eternity. Feeling to sets of beating hearts.

The next thing she knew, Hermione was seated in front of Draco with his arm securely around her waist. Hermione leant back into his chest as they took off and thought that if she were to die tonight she'd die happy.

As Draco flew off he was smiling with relief, they were together, things finally getting back on track.

He held on to her tight and loved the feeling of having her in his arms.

"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"I want to show you something" he said softly into her ear, sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

Hermione smiled and continued floating in her own emotions.

Draco flew them to a mountain top and conjured a blanket and laid down on it.

"Come here, this is the best place to watch it" Draco said.

Hermione walked over and Draco took hold of her hand and pulled her down so she ended up lying next to him.

"Can you seance it?" he said with a grin.

When Hermione gave him a 'what am I sensing?' look Draco looked into her deep brown eyes and whispered "Wait for it.".

She did, Hermione closed her eyes letting her powers take over, and soon enough she gasped in awe.

think of things...."Where's it coming from?" She asked still shocked.

Draco directed her to look a little to her right, spinning himself on the blanket so he was looking in the same direction.

Hermione stared up at the falling stars,

"It's amazing" she breathed.

After it had finished they stared at the stars in contemplation. The night had been incredible, Hermione closed her eyes in concentration again, "Draco, I never knew, well I knew, but I never relied the intensity of it." Hermione said softly.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what's going on, the intensity of what?" he asked.

Suddenly she was hot, very hot, almost panting.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked clearly worried.

She was breathing hard,

"Draco"

"Stop."

"Stop what..."

Then he realized was thinking of a million different ways to sleep with her.

And Hermione was actually panting. At the force of it.

"Oh" he said laughing., realizing her new power must have been kicking in.

Hermione blushed again and couldn't help smiling.

"Its an amazing feeling." Hermione said awed.

Draco pushed himself up, and took hold of her hands, what is."

"feeling how much you love me." she told him

"Hermione I love you more than you could ever know. I never want to lose what we have, to lose you, would be like dyeing, I love you so much I want you forever. " Draco

"Draco, I love you to... So much. But the war... We cant promise nothing is going to happen." Hermione said reluctantly.

Draco looked at her. Lost in her eyes for what seemed to me hours, but was only a few minutes

Then Hermione felt a sudden rush of hope, and love, that she knew was not coming from her.

"Draco, what?-"

"Marry me." Draco cut in.

Hermione stared shocked. "I'm sorry?"

"marry me." Draco repeated more excited this time-

Hermione who still looked completely shocked, stared at him. Then seemed to come to he senses. " Draco, there is a war going on! And we're going to have to fight, we may lose our lives. I don't want to be a war widow. The same as I don't want you to be a widower, I love you. But we just cant get married."she had tears in her eyes as she spoke to him, fearing him busting into rage, or sadness. But he didn't, actually he just smiled all the more brightly.

He took both of her hands in his. "I love you, Hermione Granger, I truly do. Although we've had our differences in the past, we've gotten over them and look at how far we've come!

This is the happiest I've ever been and the happiest I'll ever be, and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you and grow old together, but if anything does happen to us, I would never be at peace knowing that I never made you truly mine. If I die in this war, I want Draco Malfoy husband to Hermione Halliwell, to be written on my god dame grave, Hermione I want to marry you now! In case I don't get time later."

Hermione smiled softly, reaching in to her own emotions, feeling her own love for him. Knowing that she could never die knowing that she may never get another chance to become Mrs Hermione Malfoy.

"Yes."

Draco looked up startled. "What?"

"I said yes, you ninny, yes I'll marry you!" He wiped the tears that were gently flowing from her eyes, down her cheeks.

"Thank you for trusting me." he said softly.

"Always." Hermione whispered quietly before he brushed his lips passionately across hers.

Hermione brought her own hand up to his face and ran her fingers lightly over his cheek. Draco leaned into her touch. As they kissed it became deeper as Hermione's arms went round Draco's neck and his arms moved around her waist and up her back to bring them closer.

They stayed there that night, up in the mountains, laying on a their blanket, reeling in what was for the first time in a long time, true happiness.

The next day the two didn't separate from each other all day, they stayed in their bedroom, talking like they used to, pretending world doom wasn't on their shoulders.

"We're getting married." she whispered.

"I know" he replied happily.

"You do know, some one has to tell my dad first." Hermione laughed at the look on Draco's face.

"Hey, Mione, how do you feel about eloping?"

* * *

A.N: I am soo sorry this is taking forever to finish ! I really am trying! ... please just hold out 4 this story =) love u all !

* * *


	23. Prue's Story

**Prue's Story.**

Prue climbed the stone spiral staircase and walked into her fathers office, "Sirius?" she called out.

Sirius was sitting behind Dumbldore's desk writing on a piece of parchment. He looked up when he heard his name being called, he smiled, "Prue."

"What are you working on? Prue asked, smiling back.

"Just re-writing some of Dumbldore's plans for the Order." Sirius told her.

"Need any help?"

"No need, all done." Sirius smiled. "Did you need anything?"

"Um. Yeah, actually there was something I needed to tell you."

Sirius took her hand from across the desk. "What's wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong exactly, its just. Everything...Things you need to know, because, I don't know if we'll have time to talk, before this war comes, or after.

"..."

"Sirius, I've, I've never been able to say I love you. Not at first anyway, when I was a kid, I said it to my mum just before she went off to vanquish some, water demon. And she died, that was the last thing I said to her, as she may have told you. Then since dad was always of becoming the Great Albus Dumbldore, I had too take care of my sisters, even though back then they were starting up at Hogwarts and I was trying my hand at Durmstrang institute for magical learning. First wiccan witch ever excepted into the institute.

But you know I dropped out after my fifth year Durmstrangs Dark Arts lessons where just more than I would have liked to handle. Anyway my sisters and I got closer and with me back at Hogwarts for my 6th year we were closer than ever, and I learnt to say it to them, and I let them into my heart again and my dad, some times.

"Prue."

"No, let me finish, I know I'm rambling, but I need to get this out. I need you to know."

Sirius looked at her and smiled warmly, "Tell me then."

Prue sighed. "Voldemort appeared, He wanted me, I was the oldest, that made me the most powerful. But dad took our memory's, we forgot each other for our own safety, I forgot them and how to love... I closed my heart again, a few years later we got our memory's back. the source was back and Voldemort was still rising into power.

It was Paige's wedding I couldn't miss that they needed me, to be the oldest sister again.

And the last thing I said to her... before she walked up the alter was, I love you."

Prue had tears in her eyes "...And she's dead Sirius. My sister is dead. But we beat the great evil so that's consolation for the death of my baby sister, right? Funny thing is the dark side won, we were foretold to be most powerful because of the power of four, but we never got to test it.

But know everything is suddenly getting back on track. Phoebe and Piper back mostly, mum too, and getting to know Wyatt again, and Hermione. Just Paige missing.

But the most important thing? Being here again, with you. Sirius, you have this power over me. You've made me able to bring down all those walls I built around myself, made me open my heart, every rule I had. Gone. Sirius, I think you've

I just want, need you to know that I really love you. And that you've made it easier for me to say. Thats my story.

Sirius looked completely euphoric. "I love you too Prue, always."

Prue laughed, "Really?"

"Of course."

"I'm pregnant Sirius."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant?"

"Oh."

"Oh."

"OH! Your pregnant!" Sirius shouted as if what she said had suddenly made all the sense in the world. He walked around the table and picked her up around the waist spinning her around.

"We're pregnant!" He laughed.

Prue laughed as her slipped out of its bun, and over her shoulders.

"Prue do you know exactly to what extent this how powerful this child is going to be?" Sirius asked excitedly. "Your the The charmed one."

"Sirius I was a charmed one. Hermione is THE charmed one."

Sirius sighed, "Yeah Okay but, you where THE charmed one of your generation. You will always be the super witch, its your legacy."

Prue shook her head, "if you say so."

"I say so." Sirius kissed her.

"So the Source is what exactly?"

"The source of all evil. The Source itself is not a specific demon, but actually a very ancient ethereal entity of supreme supernatural evil and magical power. Its Mode of Operation over the ages has been to move into the body of each demon that held the position of the Source, absorbing the powers, personality, and memories of each said demon into itself.

Therefore, each demon that defeated other demons to hold the position of the Source, would over a long enough period of time literally become the same Source possessing the new host and its body with all his powers. But this is generally known to most Demons. Except Cole turner that is, who is actually was the source at one point." Piper scowled notably at the Book of Shadows.

"My dad was the source of all evil take that, Voldy." Hermione grinned.

" Pay attention Hermione. The Source had many powers including pyrokinesis, telekinesis, Immortality, Immunity, Regenration, adjusting, reconstitution, flaming, sensing and possession; was able to phase, appearing as a non-corporeal entity; cast flameballs and force blasts; could move at extremely fast speeds; generate electrical fields; shapeshift and even transform. The Source was also telepathic, able to read 'souls'; and minds and project and hear thoughts, even across dimensions; create mental illusions; and cloud minds, subtly influencing them.

His very presence was enough to momentarily disrupt Magic protection spells." Piper read aloud.

"So we'll know if he's about." Hermione grimaced. "But I don't get it, Voldemort hasn't said a word, what's he planing?"

"From what Severus has gathered, the Source has absorbed the Hollow, and Voldemort is planing to absorb the Source. But that's all we know." Piper told her.

Hermione sensed her aunts dislike as she spoke of the three worst evils of the world. "If he succeeds he'll be the most powerful Demon in t he world."

"you said it. not me."

"How do we stop him?"

Piper sighed, and Hermione felt the weight of her emotions.

"We don't stop him. You do."

"...Huh?"

"Hermione you've always know, what you had to do."

"well yeah. but .. all by my self?"

"Your the only one that can, we don't have our powers any more, were only a reflection of what we used to be, it has to be you."

"I know. OK how do I do this."

The spell to vanquish the source is a spell that calls upon all of our ancestors in order, so we'll have to re write it. the last to die you say first. pulling out a piece of parchment. she wrote,

_Piper,_

_Phoebe, _

_Paige, Patricia_

_Penelope Melinda... _

_Astrid, Helena _

_Laura and Grace _

_Halliwell Witches _

_Stand strong beside me _

_Vanquish this evil _

_from time and space _

"God, so weard having to write my own name here." Piper sighed.

"Thats it?"

"No that would be to easy, you'll need a spell to vanquish the Hollow, and the Harry has to kill Voldemort, thats his destiny, and all the demons they send us too."

Hermione groaned. "Shit."

"Hermione You'd better go, Phoebe's waiting in the chamber." Prue told her as she walked into the classroom.

"Now, Up kick spin and down." Phoebe shouted instructions, as her daughter levitated in mid air.

"She's ready." Phoebe told, Cole who on the floor doing push ups. "123...124...125...Not yet she's not. 126...127..."

Phoebe grunted. "How can you say that, look at her, she's levitating like you taught me. Using the air under her feet as if it where solid floor."

"Phoebe face it she's only ready when she can do this." Cole smirked and stood up.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked down from where she was levitating. "Yeah dad?"

"On your feet."

Mione used to her fathers training, was on her feet in an instant.

"Cartwheel, floor kick, middle block, back flip, fireball!" Cole barked in a voice Phoebe knew all to well.

Phoebe watched proudly as Hermione completed all of Cole's orders. The way she had once done.

"back kick, palm heel strike, molecular combustion, spin and middle kick, back flip slide and fade!"

Hermione faded and reappeared on her knees at her mothers feet, breathing heavily.

"Now, she's ready." Cole told her smiling.

Hermione sat on the floor in their common room, Draco's head in her lap. They sat together both thinking about the evil they had witnessed that night, while the rest of the school had sat down to dinner, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Blaise had been summoned by Voldemort again.

This time they did not commit any of the challenges Voldemort had set for them, really it seemed he was quite pleased with them after their fast tasks, apparently nothing else needed to be shown.

No, tonight the had stood before him as his followers and listened to his plans to absorb the source into himself. They listened to his plan to over take Hogwarts in a few months time.

They had stood silently through it all, in shocked silence, and Hermione had used her empathy power (which she now controlled to perfection.) She felt his power, his hatred, towards the world. It sickened her.

They had even stood silently through the duel between Lucius Malfoy and Severus. Thought Hermione felt Draco's murderous hatred towards his father, when Lucius had shouted that Snape was welcome to the adulterating whore.

"Hey guys, maybe its time for you to get to bed?" Leo said, as he walked into the common room, the family in tow.

Draco sat up, and with one look in Hermione's direction smiled slightly, "Actually we where waiting for you all to get back. We have something to tell you." He said.

"Oh? Whats up?" Prue asked, sitting down by Sirius.

"We've decided, that with the war and everything we want to hold on to every bit of normality we can, we want to live every moment, because we don't know if we'll live to see it all." Hermione breathed out.

"What is it your saying Mione?" Piper asked confused.

"She's saying that I've asked her to marry me. And she said yes." Draco filled in.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Thats great." Phoebe beamed. "I think your doing the right thing, who knows what could happen." She told them.

"I agree." Cole grinned Grabbing Phoebe and kissing her lovingly.

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other.

"We'll get this sorted as soon as possible." Piper promised happily.

"Well now that we're deciding things, we might as well tell you." Sirius laughed as he nagged Prue.

"Not you too! I can only fix up one wedding at a time!" Piper said exasperated.

Prue laughed and shook her head, "No wedding, not yet, actually its more like a baby shower."

"..."

"..."

"Thats amazing! How far are you?" Piper said after the shock had warn away.

"4 months."

"And a half." Sirius grinned.

"God i knew she was getting fat." Cole smirked.

"OI!" Prue narrowed her eyes at him, causing a book to fly into his face.

"Ah! Sorry sorry!" Cole yelled, holding his nose.

"Prue, with the baby due in 5 months, you'll need to go into hidding like Cissa." Phoebe told her frowning.

"Actually, i found a spell in the book to speed up pregnancy, I'm going to try it." Prue told them.

"..."

"Oh, Prue no!" Piper shook her head.

"Its safe Piper, its moms spell, and she'll preform it, I'll do it and when Im six months, I'll give birth birth as if it were nine months gone." Prue explained.

"We'll talk to mom about it. But not tonight, I'm going to bed Wyatts all alone up their." Piper rolled her eyes at her sister, sticking out her tounge at her.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Phoebe said back.

Prue sighed and waved her hand as Piper's book followed her up the staircase.

"Thank you!" Piper called from her bedroom.

"Your welcome!" Prue called, smiling again.


	24. The Wedding

_**The Wedding.**

* * *

_

Draco,

_Sorry to have to send this via floo but things as you know are not safe._

_I'm happy to say that at nine in the morning yesterday. Cissa gave birth to a happy healthy baby girl._

_to be named, Arrista Charlotte Snape._

_Your mother has asked me to tell you, that tough we wish you were here things are far _

_to difficult for you to get away._

_We will come to you, for the wedding._

_by the way Cissa and I have decided that You and Hermione would make great Godparents._

_we'll see you soon._

_Our love to the Halliwells. and to Hermione._

_Yours, _

_S. Snape._

* * *

"Hermione! its a girl!"

"Draco what are you talking about, go to sleep!"

exasperated Draco pulled the covers off her body. she was sleeping in one of his silk shirts**.** and it wasn't what you say pleasant, being frozen to death on a Saturday morning.

"_Draco._" she said it so his name sounded whiny.

"Hermione i have a sister!"

that woke her up, she sat up straight honey coloured hair falling into her face.

"Say what!"

"Mum had her at nine yesterday morning, only Sev wrote me just now the bastard."

"Oh Draco that's great news what's her name!"

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. Arrista. Arrista Charlotte Snape, and they want us to be godparents."

Hermione's eyes widened she smiled

Things had been anything but normal in the magical world the passed 2 months.

Lord Voldemort had told his Death Eaters and to send word around that he planned attack the night of the next full moon, a fortnight away.

Two weeks, before the war between Good and Evil took place. Two weeks before they would lose loved ones, and kill enemies.

* * *

**Wednesday.**

"Draco!"

Draco who had been about to leave the classroom to face Cole. "What's up?"

"Could I have a word with you before my next class?" Cole asked.

"Sure." Draco moved to the front of the room. "Everything OK?"

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you." Cole sat down on his desk, and motioned Draco to take a seat in front of him.

"Draco you do realize what it means to marry a Halliwell?" Cole asked. "They are the most powerful good witches, that will ever exist, there is not, will never be and have never been anyone who is stronger than them. You will always be in danger, of demons and warlocks appearing out of no were to try and kill Hermione, and you, even though you love her cant get in the way of her fighting them, it her destiny. Do you understand this? even thou it'll be an attack on your family. your are not the one to defend them." Cole told Draco gravely.

"I understand Cole, it will be hard for me, being who i am but i love Hermione and take her as she is. whatever the danger may be." Draco reassured.

"When I first met Phoebe I had been sent to kill the charmed ones, just like any other demon, but something went wrong and I fell in love with her. But I was a demon and she was a charmed one so thing got bad, I did some bad things when I first started out with Phoebe, Draco. So bad I even ended up being the Source of All Evil. The power, it corrupted me. But Phoebe was enough to make me see the light, make me want to be good, human. I swam oceans, climbed mountains, even at point changed reality to be with her. And I look at you Draco, and I see in your eyes that you would do the same, maybe even a thousand times more for Hermione. Would you?"

"I would. Never doubt that."

"Well..." Cole smiled. "I see I have chosen well."

"Chosen?"

"Yep, Draco there is something I need for you to have. but I'll have to ask you not to use what I give you until the battle, and don't tell Hermione not just yet."

Leo orbed into the common room, and picked up Wyatt from the floor. "Hiya buddy. Where's mommy?"

"There!" Wyatt shouted out joyfully.

Leo looked across the room, at a stack of books on the table. "Piper? Honey are you under there?"

Piper moved two books out of the way so her head was showing. "Hey sweetie."

"How are things going?"

"Well I have now official 2 days to finish up the wedding planing, and move everything into the manor."

Piper had made it her goal to create the perfect wedding for Hermione and Draco. With Piper taking the reigns Hermione focused her free time on perfecting her martial arts, and memorizing spells that could very well save her life.

"The manor?" Leo asked, confused.

"Yeah, well its tradition really, Phoebe was born there, and we were married there, Paige died there, and Prue lived there. So Hermione asked as a special favour, to set up her wedding there."

Leo nodded. "Its a nice idea."

"It is." Piper agreed. "And I have my mother acting as High priestess too."

"Really?"

"Yep, she said, and I quote. Now listen to me Piper, none of that calling in a priest nonsenses, you have a perfectly good high priestess for a mother, if their going to do this their going to do it right, I insist we do it the Halliwell way. Like we always do." Piper rolled her eyes.

Leo laughed. "Its to be expected."

"And Prue?"

"Prue's just gone off to have the finishing touches of her spell." Piper told him.

"Whens she due now?"

"A week from today, Sunday apparently, and well have another healthy Halliwell even if she'll be magically induced."

"Its a perfectly save spell Piper, your mother used it on herself when you and your sisters where born."

"I know i know, I just ... everything seems so rushed, 2 days till Hermione wedding, and a week till Prue's baby, and two weeks till we fight. Feels like old times."

"I know what you mean."

"I just keep thinking, thank god we're already dead. I don't think i could stand having the talk with the elders again."

"Piper, the elders did a good thing for us, they gave us a second chance at life."

"Leo, don't you get it? A second chance at life, and here we are about to go back into war, and maybe lose people that we love. Again." Piper snapped, standing up.

"Piper..."

"No, you know as well as I do Leo, that they screwed up, again. Yea they made us whightlighters, but look what's happening now, Leo, where back were we started! About to watch Hermione go up against the Source of al Fucking evil, alone!" Piper blazed on.

"Piper..."

"Leo, your not even listening to me."

"Piper!" He yelled, startling her. "What?"

"Behind you!" Leo shouted protecting Wyatt.

Piper spun around, a man dressed in black stood by the table she had just been sitting at. "Oh."

The warlock threw a fireball at Piper.

"Piper!"

Piper froze the ball before it reached her, and moved her fingers to make it explode.

"Leo get Wyatt out of here!" Piper yelled.

"Piper..."

"Now!"

Leo orbed away as another fireball missed him by inches.

"Siriusly i have no time for this! Cant you guys just piss off?" Piper yelled.

"Jesus, Piper what are you do-" Phoebe was half way down the stairs in her PJ.

"Making breakfast, what does it look like?" Piper grunted from her position behinde the counter.

as she aimed large explcsions at him. To wich he answered by deflecting her power.

Her power deflected onto her sending her flying back instead.

Piper pulled herself away from the cabinet shed flown into.

"Phoebe Duck!"

Phoebe squirmed and dodged flames that where lunched at her head. "I got him!" Phoebe levitated and kicked the warlock in the stomach sending him reeling backwards.

"God Piper I know him! Its Eames!"

Phoebe said as he deflected her levitation and threw her across the room to her sister.

"A spell would be nice Pheebs." Piper grunted.

* * *

"time for Amends,

And a victim's Revenge.

Cloning Power turn Sour.

Power to Change turn to Strange,

I'm rejectin' your Deflection."

* * *

The sisters watched as the warlock before them went up in flames, not making a sound leaving behinde nothing but black smoke.

"What the hell, was that!"

"Piper, that was Eames, I made up that spell years ago."

"I remember. And he used to speak to us, trying to get into our heads." Piper recalled.

"But this guy, he didn't say a word. I think he was just a reflection of the warlock we once fought."

"Who could do that?"

"..."

"The Source."

"He's resurrecting the old demons we vanquished years ago." Phoebe stated.

"My god, what are we going out there to face?"

* * *

**Saturday.**

"Hermione."

Hermione woke with a start and looked around the room, her eyes adjusting to the new brightness. She was in the Halliwell manor, in the bedroom that had once belonged to her parents.

She closed her eyes again.

"Hermione!"

Hermione opened her eyes to see Pansy ginning above her, tray in hand.

"What time is it." Hermione whispered.

"Seven on the dot. Just like you asked." Pansy told her.

Hermione sat up in her bed, trying desperately to remember why the hell she had asked to be woken up at this ungodly hour. She looked down at her sheets and saw they were covered with red rose petals. And she remembered.

"Oh I that a smile I see?" Pansy teased.

While Hermione picked up handfuls of petals and threw them over herself giggling.

Hermione giggled, "it certainly is! I'm guilty of smiling and giggling."

Pansy laughed and handed her the tray. "Brides-to-be get breakfast in bed."

"And maids of honer get to share." Hermione told her.

"It's the Bride." Phoebe smiled. Walking in.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?" She asked giving Hermione and Pansy a glass of orange juice.

"I don't know everything. Nervous, excited, happy, but I can't wait in less than 4 hours I will be walking down the aisle."

Phoebe laughed.

Thirty minuets later Pansy was finishing up Hermione's honey blonde hair, which was done up in an elegant loose French twist held in place by a single white rose.

"Hermione you look lovely." Prue told her, shutting the door behind her. "Phoebe and Piper will be here in a second."

Hermione nodded unable to speak while Pansy was painting her lips pink.

"We're here." Piper announced, happily.

"Tradition calls lady's." Phoebe told them, opening her bag that went with her royal blue halter neckline, dress, it was a shirred bust with decorated rhinestone, and gathered ruffled drape cascading from attached rhinestone pin.

Pansy wore the same dress since both of them were to be Hermione's brides maids.

"Something old." Phoebe handed her a simple gold chain with the Charmed symbol dangling from it.

"It belonged to Melinda Warren." Piper pitched in. "Its yours to pass down now."

"Something New." Pansy handed her a diamond ring, it had a large diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on either side. "From Draco. Your engagement ring."

Hermione gasped, unable to say a word.

"Something blue." Piper said. "I wore this on my wedding day." She placed a blue bead bracelet on her right arm.

"And finally something borrowed. That's this." Prue sowed a silver white ribbon into Hermione's hair, letting it fall onto her back.

"Now the dress, no time to lose!" Piper said.

"So what do you think?" Hermione turned in the mirror and eyed her appearance, with a smile on her face.

phoebe who was messing with her light brown hair turned to look at her daughter

"Oh..."

Hermione's dress was incredible. It was satin, with an A line corset beautifully embroidered in white and pure silver, cap sleeves and an off the shoulder neckline gently flaring from the shoulders down, clinging to her curves, adding the illusion of length because of its chapel train. She looked like a princess.

Phoebe's eyes stared to water, "Oh Hermione."

The rest took this as their cue to leave the to alone, letting them have this mother, daughter chat.

"You like it?" Hermione asked.

"You look amazing, I love it." Phoebe told her; taking her daughter into her arms. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, we missed so much of you life, you have no idea how much I would have loved to see you threw all those moments I missed." Phoebe was crying now. "You've grown up into such a beautiful woman, strong and intelligent, and more powerful that anyone could have ever imagined. You have an amazing future waiting for you. The light of your destiny shining so much brighter that anything we could have hoped for." Phoebe hugged her.

Hermione smiled tearfully. "I wish we had more time. After the war, you'll have to go back, and- and I don't know what I'm going to do without you.

"You'll live, live your life like your supposed to. And your dad and I will be where we're supposed to be, watching over you, always. Plus your a witch, you can summon us at any time, like I used to do with my mum." Phoebe laughed.

Hermione laughed with her. "I'm so glad your here to for this."

"I've got to go check everything with Piper. You good here?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine. You go." Hermione reassured her.

Phoebe left and Mione was left alone.

She was watching herself in the full length mirror when it happened. She saw it out of the corner of her eye, spinning around she stared across the room at it, it was mist, but thicker, black, reaching out to her moaning. It took Hermione a moment to realize what it was.

"No, no, not today." She gasped out as it reached for her.

"No. I am light, I am one too strong to fight."

Hermione gasped, she couldn't get the words out, the nexus was consuming her. 'freeze it.'

'it doesn't freeze.' Something reminded her.

'Fight it. Fight it!"

"I-I am light, I am one to -"

'I cant! Its to close." Hermione clutched her neck. Choking on the dark mist.

"You can. You can fight this. Hermione."

"I am light, I am one to strong to fight. R-return to dark where shadows dwell, you c-cannot have this Halliwell. G-Go away and leave my sight and t-take with you this endless night."

The spell was stuttered but effective, the Nexus retried into itself. And Hermione was free to fall onto the floor.

Pansy popped her head round the door. "Hermione? Its time."

"Hermione!" Piper pushed passed Pansy, "What happened?"

The witch rubbed her temples. "The Nexus, it attacked me, I couldn't get the spell out. Then someone... I think... Piper I think Paige helped me." She told her aunt, who watched her completely shocked.

"My god. Should we... do you want to stop the wedding?"

"No! No, we'll talk about it after, Draco's waiting."

"You sure sweetie?"

"Yep, we'll kick demon ass later." Hermione said determinedly.

Piper smiled. Just like Phoebe.

Hermione looked at her aunt an took a deep breath. "Right, lets get hitched." she declared as she left the bedroom.

"OK, I'll go first then Pansy will go, then Phoebe, Cole you bring Hermione down on my signal." Piper told them, before counting to five and walking down the Victorian staircase.

"I'm up! Good luck." Pansy smiled and followed Piper down.

* * *

"I love you." Phoebe told Hermione, kissing her on the cheek, and leaving her alone with Cole.

"Love you."

"You ready for this?" Cole asked as he placed Hermione's arm over his, and led her down the stairs.

Hermione looked up at him, "I'll tell you when I know." She answered.

The walked slowly to the foyer which was amazingly decorated thanks to her aunts. She looked up to see the ceiling had been magicked to look like the night sky.

Hermione saw her grandmother appear in a burst of white light at the alter, acting as high priestess as she had done at Pipers wedding.

It was a small party, intimate, just family and close friends. As they drew nearer Hermione registered, Jane and Eric Granger, her foster parents grinning at her. She gave a small wave.

Harry, Ginny and Ron where there in the third row. Ron was grimacing. prat.

Hermione noticed that even the Weasleys and Ted and Andromeda Tonks where there smiling too.

But when they were finally close enough Hermione saw the only face she wanted to see.

She took him in from head to toe, from his expensive Italian shoes and crisp, white shirt. The top buttons were free the black jacket he had one made him look all the more hansom. And his hair was tousled the way she liked it.

"I'm ready." Hermione whispered only loud enough so her father could hear. Cole looked down at her, "I think, that you couldn't have chose better, if we had picked him out for you." He told her.

"Good job."

Hermione beamed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Cole took Hermione's hand in his own kissed it, and handed her over to Draco.

Draco and Hermione stared at each other for a short moment, before Gram's called their attention.

"We are gathered here today to unite to souls. Do you Draco Malfoy and Hermione Halliwell join us here of your own free will, to acknowledge the eternal bond sheared by of both of you?"

"I do."

Penny looked at Hermione.

"I do."

"You may face each other, and join hands." Penny told them satisfied. "Draco you may recite your vows."

Draco took Hermione hand in his, staring into her eyes, giving her a lopsided smile.

"This summer when we were forced together.

And to say that I fell in love with you at that time, would be a mistake, because now I realize

what a thin line there is between love and hate, and I know now that I crossed it years ago.

You are everything to me. my friend, my lover, my wife, and my soul mate. Everything. You have my heart."

"Hermione?"

"Draco,

here we are surrounded by the people I love the most and I feel so lucky to be your wife.

Before I found you, I wasn't alone, but I wasn't complete either. Something was missing in me that I thought I would never find, but that day, the very first time you touched me, I knew I had found something that would last an eternity. Draco, I was born to love you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Here before witnesses Draco and Hermione have sown their love for each other." Penny stated tearfully, her voice catching. "With this cord. I bind them to those vows." Penny waved her fingers making the cord wrap around their hands.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Draco and Hermione said together.

"So mote it be." Penny whispered.

"So mote it be." said the Halliwells and guests who understood.

"You may kiss the bride."

Draco pulled Hermione to him, kissing her passionately. While piper and Cole combined their powers to make the ceiling rain gold drops of magic.

They held the wedding party in the manor too. Talking and laughing together, a few hours before the retuned to Hogwarts.

"I would love to live here." Draco told Hermione as he cradled baby Arrista in his arms.

"I know what you mean. It feels like home." Hermione said. "Almost like we belong here."

"Very well said Mrs Malfoy." Draco kissed her.

"Don't let Gram's hear you say that. Its Mrs Hermione Halliwell Malfoy." Hermione remind him, taking the baby from his arms. "Its tradition."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all for tradition." Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione giggled. "Such a beautiful baby, she'll have your mothers eyes." Hermione stated, holding Arrista Snape at different angles to see her face. The baby had a porcelain complexion, she was as pale as her brother, but with the traditional black hair that came from the Snape family line.

"Course she is, she's my sister." Draco smirked.

"Big ego you have there love." Hermione told him.

Draco kissed her. "Thats why you love me."

"True, very true."

The two newly weds were interrupted by a pricing scream.

"What the hell?"

They followed the screams to the living room where they found Prue on the floor screaming, and Cissa at her side commanding her to breath.

"What's wrong?" Draco was the first to ask.

"It's the baby, its coming." Leo was the one who answered.

"So soon?" Sirius looked panicked.

"It's mothers spell." Prue breathed.

"You have to get me to Hogwarts. I cant have it here."

"I don't think there's time. Dear." Molly Weasley told her.

"She's right, she cant have it here. Leo!" Cissa called.

Leo ran into the room, saw the sight and visibly paled. "Leo, orb Prue to Hogwarts, please."

Leo nodded. Grabbing hold of Prue's shoulder. And Sirius grabbed on at the last minute.

Giving the rest time to calm down, "She can't go on her own." Piper looked at Phoebe who nodded.

Hermione saw this. "You guys go. She needs her sisters." She told them.

"Hermione are you sure?"

"Of course. You want me to orb you?"

"No Cole can shimmer. Cole?" Phoebe looked to him.

"Lets go." He said.

Phoebe kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I'm sorry about this, sweetie."

"No trouble, it's family."


	25. So it Began

**So it began.**

Hermione ran up the stone staircase to her aunts room, almost busting with excitement, she had just got back from her four day honeymoon with Draco, and she was about to see her new baby cousin for the first time.

Hermione knocked gently on the cheery wood door frame, then pushed it open.

"Hermione!" Prue smiled at her. "Your back!"

Prue was sitting cross legged on her bed with what Hermione recognized as charms books spread out all around her. 'No rest for the wicked.' Hermione thought to herself.

"I'm back." Hermione grinned, looking around an spotting a crib at Prue's right side.

Prue gave her a knowing look. "No one comes to see me anymore, only him." She laughed. "Go on have a look."

Hermione grinned at her aunt as she walked around the large bed over to the crib. As Hermione bent over the crib she gasped, she felt a sudden urge to pick up and cradle the baby. He was on his back in a deep sleep, so Hermione had a chance to look at him properly. Along with his parents tan skin he also seemed to have Prue's light hair, and a small button noes to match his face. "Oh Prue, such a beautiful baby." She said, brushing the baby light brown hair.

"He has Sirius's eyes you know." Prue told her.

Hermione smiled. "And a name? Something with a P? Like -"

"Actually." Prue interrupted. " Sirius and I decided to pull away from tradition too we call him Thomas. Thomas James Black Halliwell."

Hermione looked surprised at her aunt. "Black Halliwell? Grams will kill you."

Prue laughed. "Oh she knows. She's not happy, but she knows."

"So wheres Sirius?"

"He's in the dungeons with Snape, I'm doing some last minute research. And Draco?"

"With Cissy. I just couldn't wait to see you two."

"So how does it feel to be a married woman." Prue laughed as Hermione face glowed with happiness.

"Amazing, nothing has changed much, were just closer. We're so in love, we could kill Voldemort with just saying I love you." Mione giggled.

"How perfect young love can be." Prue whispered.

And as aunt and niece sat there on the large bed, gossiping and laughing completely oblivious to the outside world, they heard it. An explosion so loud the walls around the bedroom shock violently.

Prue jumped up off the bed and grabbed an now screaming Thomas from his crib.

"What the hell?" Hermione said making her way to the window. "My god." No sooner where the words out of her mouth, Hermione felt the stabbing pain of the dark mark appearing on her arm.

She felt the glamor charm pull itself over her once more.

"Hermione?"

Prue's shocked voice pushed into Miones head.

"He's summoning us, find Wyatt and get him and Thomas out of here, its starting." With that Hermione transfigured her clothes with a quick spell and with one last look at her aunt an cousin she shimmered away.

Hermione reappeared in the forbidden forest, and joined the circle of D.E. Hermione reappeared in the forbidden forest, and joined the circle of D.E. Hermione pulled on her mask and looked around the circle trying to spot her friends, as the other Death Eaters appeared.

As Mione looked around someone passed behind her, running three fingers over the nape of her neck. Hermione recognized Draco's touch as his signal, his promise. I'm safe, everyones safe."

She breathed out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and focused her attention on the figure coming out of the mist.

Lord Voldemort stood in the middle of the circle

Death Eaters! Tonight, is the night we have worked so long for! Tonight we take Hogwarts, and the wizerding world with it!

And tonight you will witness what no other witch or wizard has ever witnessed. Tonight before your very eyes I will become the source of all evil!

Gaps flew around the circle and Draco caught Hermione's eye.

"Time, my children, is of the esense. Let us begin."

Voldemort turns to Bellatrix, signaling her forward.

Bella bowed opened a small black box and held it out to her lord. "Miss Halliwell. Step forward."

Hermione bit her lip nervously behind her mask. She knew nothing about this ritual, and it scared her to be so powerless to prevent it. She moved forward feeling Draco's worried gaze flowing her.

"My lord?" she bowed.

"You are needed for this to work, Halliwell." Voldemort told her taking her arm ruffly.

"You thought you could lie to me?

Angered shouts filled the silence of the night, as Hermione's glamor was broken before them.

"Me, Lord VOLDEMORT? You are a fool Mercy Halliwell. Or should I say Hermione Halliwell."

"Let go of me." Hermione snapped.

"Sly little thing. But I have won this war. You can not stop the Great lord Voldemort." Voldemort took a dagger from Bellatrix other hand, and ignoring Draco's shouts of protests. Cut into Hermione's Charmed tattoo. Watching the drops of gold magic fall into the black box.

The box shook and a evil howl erupted from it. Voldemort threw Hermione to the floor, and Draco rushed over to her. Together the watched as a black energy ball hovered in the air, for a few seconds before finally drifting and landing over Voldemort's head.

"**duos fio unus , malum fio vinco , nex fio umbra , fio radix." **

And with those words the energy ball collapsed over him covering him in its darkness.

When the darkness passed Voldemort was silent, he was taller, his once snake like face was now scared, his blood red eyes were now black as night.

The Death Eaters watched him in awe as he moved back to the center. He spoke. His voice like nothing they had ever heard before. Dark, evil almost poisonous. "We will attack Hogwarts, we will kill everyone who gets in are way, and we Will take their magic."

as Voldemort spoke, Blaise, Pansy and Severus all joined Hermione on the floor. "We have to get out of here." Draco told them. "To warn the others."

"Can you orb?" Severus asked Hermione worriedly.

"No. but I can Shimmer, he wont notice. Grab on." Hermione instructed.

All four of them grabbed hold of Hermione discreetly and Hermione shimmered them away.

Voldemorts new powers sensed this, but he was to late. They were gone.

_Hphphphphphpphphpphhphphphp_

"Hermione!" Phoebe rushed up to her daughter who had just appeared on the floor of the common room.

Draco helped Hermione stand up. "It's starting, He absorbed the source, he knows who we are." Hermione told her.

Phoebe stared aghast at them all. Then sighing as she waved a hand over herself, and transfigured her dress into a pair of jeans, and a cloak. "better to fight in." she told them.

"Send out the warning. Sev, find dad. He'll already know."

Snape closed his eyes for a minute, in pure anguish. Nodded then left.

The group nodded. Transfiguring their own cloths, then sent out a message to the other Halliwells and the Order.

"To you posts. The war has began. Protect hogwarts."

* * *

Hermione now stood before the entire school, breathing heavily. About to give her speech. Telling her loved ones they may die tonight.

"I have known most of you for almost seven years of my life. you are my friends and I care deeply about all of you I think of you as family. but Tonight. tonight I stand before you. not as a student at Hogwarts. Not as a friend, I stand before you as a leader. I stand before you as the charmed one.

With this title comes respect, comes power. comes Loyalty. Loyalty to the world. to the school, to my family. and most of all to myself. We may lose some of ours to night. And I know I have no right ask any of you to give up your lives. But as I stand here. I do just that. I am asking you, to help us. At the cost of yourself s."

She looked into the faces of all her friends.

"So I'm asking to respect the decisions i make tonight, as I base theses decisions on a way to not only save your lives but the lives of the rest of the world too.

If you are to fight with us. let it be only fifth years and older. If any teacher, student, parent or member of the order do not wish to stay, you may leave. There will be no jugement for those who do not wish to risk their lives.

5th years. follow over the instructions of Leo Wyatt. 6th years of Severus Snape. 7th years of Draco Malfoy.

and faculty and parents please report to Penny Halliwell. 1st 2nd and 3rd years follow Piper Halliwell she will get you out safely If any 4th year feels a need to fight, please join a group of you own will."

With one finale lase around the hall Hermione sighed. "All of you, be careful, let Merlin be with you."

She climbed down from the podium just as a loud explosion was heard.

"1st 2nd 3rd years ! this way hurry!"

"Their here!"

"Its the entrance." And with those words, hundreds of cloaked figures entered the school. The only place they could not enter was the Great Hall which as long as Hermione was alive, it would stay magically protected.

"Hermione, Go, you need to get the spell to vanquish the Source, you need to get out to the forest. Harry and you must fight at the same time to for fill the prophecy." Phoebe told her, kissing her hand. "Go, now."

Hermione nodded her understanding, and she and Harry set off.

"Hermione."

Hermione spun around as Draco called to her. Taking her in his arms and kissing her. A kiss that frightened her. Like saying goodbye. "Draco-"

"No time. Go. I love you." he told her, giving her that lopsided smile she loved so much.

"I love you too." She whispered, before pulling away and running after Harry. Leaving Draco to pull off his robe and join Cole in line.

And so began... The last battle.


	26. The Last Battle

**THE LAST BATTLE**

Curses and hexes shot overhead as the Wizards and Witches fighting dodged them while shooting counter-curses over their shoulders and around fallen barriers.

They defended the castle with as much force as seventh year Hogwarts students could. Some of the fighters weren't even in their seventh year, some of them had seen their seventh year at Hogwarts long ago in the past. They all fought side by side, stepping over fallen comrades and Death Eaters alike. To tell the truth the battle was going badly, both sides had lost many. The Great Hall held all the casualties Mr. And Mrs Weasley, Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, and many others.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been trapped on the fourth floor, by a small group of dementors were now making their way back down to the grounds, where they knew Voldemort would be waiting. The trio got as far as the second floor when a dark figure came out of no where, using electricity to blast Hermione to the opposite wall. "Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time. Pointing their wands at the demon.

"No!" Hermione yelled pulling herself up. "Don't! I've got it. You have to go."

"Hermione-"

"GO!" Hermione interrupted.

"We wont leave you here." Ron told her, angrily.

Hermione glared at Harry, as a another blast hit them against the staircase.

"I love you, but right now is my fight, your magic cant match his, we'll take Voldemort together, like we always do. But till then you have to go. help those who need it, find what we're missing. When it's time, you'll hear me."

Harry and Ron looked at her helplessly. "Go!" She shouted as she ran back to the demon throwing fireballs at him.

"Be careful. And for gods sake DONT DIE." Harry screamed back at her over his shoulder.

"From ancient times this power came, For all to have but none to reign. Take it now, show no mercy, For this power can no longer be." Piper yelled over the loud wind, and watched as her spell vanquished her 3rd demon. She rushed over to Phoebe who was pulling herself up from the floor. "Fucking ugly, bastard." she moaned. "I know. Couldn't they have brought back from the pits of Hell a cute looking demon?" Piper said sarcastically, leading her sister down to the first floor, where they found Prue battling Kurzon an upper level demon the faced years ago. "Guys, spell?" Prue called as she waved her hand making Kurzon fly into a wall. Piper moved her own hands trying explode the Demon. Which served to be no help. Every time she blasted him, he would multiply by three "Piper look out!" Phoebe shouted. Spinning her sister out of the way before an energy ball hit her.

"Oh come on!" Piper yelled furiously..

"Got a spell them?" Prue asked panting.

"Thinking." Phoebe called as she fought back to back with her sister.

"I remember!" Piper yelled, trying to freeze him. Phoebe levitated and kicked the demon as Piper said the spell.

_"Hell threw you from its inner core,_

_But earth won't hold you anymore._

_Since heaven cannot be your place,_

_Your flesh and blood we now erase."_

The sisters collapsed on the stone floor as Kurzon and his doubles exploded in black flames.

Hours passed and the battle continued, neither sides seemed to be getting anywhere, and then. It happened.

No one had seen it, no one had even thought it possible, until, from some where deep in the school grounds, Lord Voldemort made his poisonous voice heard.

"_The Great Albus Dumblodre is dead. Dead at Lord Voldemort's wand. Bring me Harry Potter and the Halliwell heir, or you will meet the same fate. You have an hour." _and with a finale laugh his voice disappeared, of course no one believed it, not really, until the saw Dumbledore's limp body float to the entrance of the castle.

The Death Eaters backed away. They all had an hour till they would fight again. Hermione ran as fast as her exhausted legs would take her, rushing down the stone steps until she was faced with the chaos that was now the school. Her family all sat around the body of their beloved father, whilst the students and teachers tended to casualties and thirst.

"No. NO!" She dropped to her knees at her grandfathers side. Piper held on to her for support. As the Halliwells cried at the loss of their father and grandfather.

A few minutes later Harry joined them, siting next to Prue, leaning over the body to take Hermione's hand, tears on his face, and more unshed in his eyes. This after all was his loss as well. The man who had watched over him with such care, such wisdom, such love. Was now lost to him. Hermione felt it. And it burned her.

They sat there together for the full hour no strategies, no plans. Just pain. And it was making Hermione weak, feeling her own pain, and that of the people around her. So intense, blinding, defining to her. Her empathy power was taking control.

She felt someone else too. The person approached nervously, Hermione felt the person had lost someone too. But right then, she didn't care. The persons pain added to her own, making her even weaker. 'Leave. Go away.' She thought tragically to herself. 'Its over. Leave me. Its to much pain.'

"Hermione?" Harry's dead voice woke her from her thoughts. "We have to go. The hours up. This is it."

Hermione understood instantly.

'This was the end.' She took his hand, and hearing the noise that indicated the fight was back on, shimmered away with Harry.

The Halliwells watched as Hermione shimmered with Harry. And after taking care of their fathers body, followed the rest of the Order back out to the grounds. And that was when they felt it. That cold blast of air. Freezing them to the core. A feeling they knew too well. Rubbing her tears away Piper reached into her pocket and passed a sheet of parchment to her sisters. "I knew he would come. It's time to kill the bastard once and for all." She told them.

"We cant do it on our own, Piper." Phoebe shivered.

"Its a four part spell we need Paige." Prue told her wryly.

_"You have me."_

The women looked around them in shock, seeking an invisible face. Paige Halliwell appeared before them in a saint white dress and blood red lips. "Paige!" They whispered together.

Paige smiled. Signaling them to wait. And there they stood the Great charmed line. Prue, the Super witch. Piper the levelheaded one. Phoebe, the kindred spirit. And Paige the independent one, the one who could never be lost. Together the sisters waited, for the demon who had once broken their almost perfect bond.

Shax appeared in a gust of frozen wind. The girls held hands. Without giving Shax time to smile that evil smile of his, and started the spell,

"_Evil wind that blows, _

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell." _

The girls repeated it over and over mercilessly, watching as the nightmarish demon drowned in his own wind, before disappearing forever.

"Paige!" Prue shouted as she watched her youngest sister fade away.

"It hasn't ended yet. There are still things to do. Help them, I'll find you soon." Paige smiled once more then disappeared.

The battle was already going when Harry and Hermione shimmered to the grounds. They stepped over a few bodies out on the blood stained grass, and followed the sounds of fighting down to the forbidden forest.

Hermione stopped while her mind reeled with what she saw. The Order was losing. Voldemort stood, surrounded by about ten Death Eaters, while there were one or two more of them for every member of the Order.

The sight of Voldemort brought back things that Hermione would rather have forgotten. She ground her teeth together and let go of Harry's hand. a few Death Eaters had noticed them by now and were approaching. A stunning spell went over her head as she ducked. "_Protego!_" the next jinx bounced off her shield and she waved the offending Death Eater into the forest.

Her jacket caught fire, and she cast another shield charm while dropping the burning cloth to the floor. There was no time to put out the flames. She dodged another spell, aiming fireballs at her opponents A jet of green light missed her buy inches.

Harry wasn't far away, using his wand, in ways he didn't even know he could.

"_Stupefy!_" He screamed at the Death Eater, and dodged another spell. The Bat-Bogey Hex Ginny had thought him missed completely, but the Conjunctivitis Curse he cast next hit three.

Harry laughed out of relief, when he saw Hermione pick herself up, from a particularly nasty hex. The amusement faded however when someone hit her with a jelly-legs jinx. Hermione wobbled uncertainly. "_Protego!"_ Harry shouted before Mione could be hit by another one.

She fell to the floor and shot off "_Furnunculus_!" at someone behind him before removing the jinx.

"Got your back!" Hermione called out to him.

"Yours too!" He called back.

And they kept going. Hermione using every bit of martial arts her parents had thought her. and Harry using every spell, and hand to hand combat he had been taught in Phoebes classes.

Vodemorts deranged voice called out into the darkness, stopping Hermione, Harry and their opponents in mid-fight.

"This bores me. Here we are, The Halliwell child, and The Boy Who Lived. You'll be lucky to see dawn," Voldemort taunted.

Harry sneered at him but the only thing he said was, "_Expelliarmus!_"

His spell vanished before ever hitting. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Voldemort shook his head under his hood. "I have more power than you would ever hope to attain boy. bow to Lord Voldemort, and you may die peacefully."

"You wish!" Harry yelled at him.

"Impertinence! Bella! Finish them."

"It would be an honor," she said, stepping up. Voldemort leaned casually against a tree. "_Crucio!_" Bellatrix said before Harry could even think. It missed Harry. Reflexively, he dodged the spell, but it caught Hermione on the first bounce.

"_Incendio!_" the spell managed to catch her by surprise: her hair lit on fire.

"_Imperio!_" she screamed at him before pausing to put out her hair. Harry threw off the curse before she was finished and yelled, "_Incendio!"_

The amazed look on her face as she fell was priceless. Harry was panting when the unforgivable hit him. "_Crucio._"

Harry dodged it, but had no chance to cast a spell before the next one came, or the next. "_Expell…Expelli…_" he panted out, but he couldn't finish the spell.

As the second unforgivable curse hit her, Hermione realized something, with her power she could easily take Bellatrix. but she was so weak from her previous fight with the Death Eaters. that was Voldemorts plan.

he was toying with them.

She gasped in agony as Harry fell next to her. Bellatrix was wheeling two wands at the same time.

unheard of, yet ingenious.

Hermione herd Harry's heavy breathing next to her, neither of them would give Bellatrix the satisfaction of hearing them scream.

Draco stood over Hermione, in between Her and Bella's wand.

"Draco?"

"Well, if it isn't my blessed nephew. blood traitor!" Bella spat.

Draco said nothing to this, he only waved his hand out in front of him. "End the spell Bellatrix." Draco's voice was cold. if Hermione had the strength to move, she would have shivered.

"What? you dare to give me an order? ME?!" Bella screamed,shrilly.

"End it!" something in Draco's tone changed, Bella's eyes went blank. she dropped both wands instantly.

Draco stepped froward, and the circle of Death Eaters jumped to Bella's defense. however it was safe to say that none of them expected what was about to happen.

as the Death Eaters lunged froward. Draco moved his out stretched hand and smirked as a a bright blue light erupted from it, light a large blow torch.

the Death Eaters all threw the killing curse together, but Draco blocked it easily, with a large force field. moved swiftly back to to his position between Death Eaters and Hermione and Harry. Moving both hands, so the synchronized with the other, he clapped once sending an energy wave in order to disintegrate his targets. (Extremely powerful ability as it can kill the victim on contact.)

no one was left standing after Draco's amazing blast. Hermione stood up quickly and pulled Harry to his feet.

"Draco? Draco how did you do that?" Hermione asked, awed.

"Just a little trick your dad thought me, we'll talk later, i have to go. its up to you now." Draco kissed her softly, and clasped Harry on the back. "Use you Demonic power to sense him, he's heading dew north, he's waiting." Draco told Hermione. Who nodded. and watch shocked as Draco shimmered away.

"Can you run?" Harry asked, taking Hermione's hand.

Mione nodded. "I Don't think I have a choice. Just gimme a minute." she said. Hermione closed her eyes, and stood completely still focusing her energy on the one being with the most evil energy in side of him.

"He's heading back towards the lake. Let's go." She told Harry, opening her eyes.

Harry, thou confused by this said nothing, only nodded, and allowed Hermione to lead him to the lake.

They got there just a few minutes after the Dark Lord.

"Running away already Tom?" Harry sneered.

"Never, Potter, I just like the Lake view. Always was my favorite place here." Voldemort told them.

"Good place to die then." Harry smirked.

"Not yet, Potter. Not yet. "_Crucio!_"

Harry jumped out of the way of the curse. He aimed his wand at Voldemort…and Hermione lifted a force field around him.

"I can help you, but the final blow needs to be you, you have to let the source free." Hermione called to him.

Harry shook his head. "No help, I've got it. Just stay ready." He called back.

With the pain in his scar going completely unnoticed, Harry lunged back into battle, shouting hexes he didn't even know he know, at the man who had destroyed his childhood.

Suddenly, a spell came whizzing at him. It hit him in the chest and he was blasted backwards. Harry smashed into a tree, moaning as a few branches fell on him. He jumped up, and looked around. Coming towards him was Voldemort. Harry glared at him.

"So, Potter… Has our time finally come?"

"It has." Voldemort smirked. He raised his wand.

"I tier of you games Potter."

"Well, your in luck, no more games Tom."

"_Crucio!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort blocked the curse.

"Come one, Potter, you can do better!" Harry raised his wand again.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The two said together. Their wands collided but nothing happened.

"Think harry." Hermione called out to him. "You your parents."

Harry heard her. 'For his parents. For himself. For Sirius. For those who had died that night. For the Halliwells. Who had lost so much. For Ron, For Hermione. For those who had always stood by him. For Pansy, who had learn t to trust him.'

Harry saw a white barrier appear as he thought of His friend, his family.

The Green light hit the barrier and bounced off, Voldemort eyes held rage as he looked around Harry.

"No one can block the unforgivables!"

"It a power, you have yet to learn, Tom, its called love." Said Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...._

The words exploded through the air as if the wind itself were speaking, The white barrier exploded around harry flinging him into the lake. Hermione was left alone, with a cloaked figure gliding out of the darkness.

* * *

"Hermione Halliwell, the charmed one. How times have change there. How you've grown." The cloaked figure hissed. Hermione stood her ground, ready for an attack.

"You fear me, I can smell it. I disgust you. But why? I only seek what any powerful human seeks."

"To be an evil, murderous bastard? Congratulations you are." Hermione growled looking him straight in the eye.

A malicious laugh came from inside the black hood. "Why thank you, but I was referring to power, yous to be exact!" He moved so fast Hermione almost didn't see it coming. The Source pulled both hands from his robes shot at Hermione lightning.

Mione levitated a foot into the air, pulling up her force field and tried to freeze him.

The the Source laughed. "You think your powers can defeat me? The Source of all evil, you over estimate yourself. No one is as powerful as me."

to say he was killing her would be an understatement, he was using Demonic powers Hermione hadn't even come into yet. She screamed, as blast after blast hit her. Levitating into the air again she used her telekinesis to throw him, serving to no avail.

Hermione fell to the grass as the lightning hit her once more. Gasping for air, closed her eyes.

_'So this is what giving up feels like.' Mione thought to herself._

_"Hermione." Some one was calling to her, but she couldn't place the voice._

_"Hermione, get up." a voice called out to her._

_"I can't." Hermione thought back._

_"Hermione you must, for the greater good."_

_"Screw the greater good! I cant."_

_"Hermione, this is your destiny, you are a Halliwell. call upon the its power, just because you cant see it doesn't mean its not there. you are not alone, Hermione."_

_Hermione's eyes snapped open just in time to see Paige's spirit disappear into the night._

She used her levitation to pull herself up.

The Source sneered. "You fight? with no power to match mine? suicided!" He cried.

"NO! i have power, you could only dream of possessing." Hermione glared. "Cole turner's Demonic form was said to be even more powerful than yours." Hermione smirked as The Source came to the realization she had come to while on the grass. "And I am his daughter."

Hermione attacked before he even had time to adjust to the information. blasting him with fire waves, just as Draco had done to the Death Eaters. Holding him in a force field, so nothing could get out, but anything could get in.

_Piper,_

_Phoebe, Paige, Penelope_

_Patricia, Melinda..._

_Astrid, Helena_

_Laura and Grace_

_Halliwell Witches_

Hermione felt the spirits of her ancestors behind her, but stood her ground,purposefully as she said the spell that would free her from him, forever.

_Stand strong beside me_

_Vanquish this evil_

_from time and space_

His screams were like nothing she had ever heard, full of evil and malice. It shook her so much she recited the spell again, just in case.

A orb of red light exploded and blasted her with so much force, she lost consciousness.

Hermione lay spread out on the muddy grass. Covered in gashes. It took an almost all of her energy to look up and around her.

Voldemorts limp body was about half a mile away from her. 'its Over.' she breathed.

"Mione?" a strangled voice called out.

Hermione looked to her right, it was too dark to see anything but Hermione could make out Harry's bright eyes just at arms length.

"Harry? Are you OK?" She asked. Oblivious to strangled her own voice was.

"I think so. Nothing broken. Can you move?" He asked quietly.

"Cant really be bothered to." She answered him giving a shaky laugh. "If you stretch your arm out, I think I could shimmer us back to the castle."

"Sounds like a nice idea."

The two teens stretched out at the same time, so Hermione could clasp on to Harry's fingers, and using whatever was left of her energy shimmered them into the Great Hall.

"Harry! Hermione!"

Ron and Pansy came rushing up to them.

And the Hall erupted into applause, and shouts of well done, and thanks.

"Merlin, are you two OK? Hermione you look like hell." Pansy told her over the noise.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I just got back."

"Ron, Pansy, wheres Draco?"

Pansy looked away.

"Pansy, answer me! Where is he? Wheres Draco!?"

"I don't know Mia.!" Pansy told her gently."

Hermione looked at her as if the words hadn't fully reached her. She clutched Pansy's wrist as if her life depended on it.

"What? What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know? He was part of your group!" Hermione yelled at her.

"The last time I saw him was with you then, He and Blaise left together, they didn't come back. They found Draco's shirt by the lake. Hermione. No one knows."

Hermione stared blankly at her friend. She was shaking, but was completely oblivious to it. "No. No. no. no. no." Moaning she fell back heavily into Ron's arms. She was numb, completely empty, Ron had sat her down with a blanket over her shoulders. She sat there for the next half hour. Crossed legged on the floor. Breathing heavily, eyes blank, just looking at the wall ahead. Nothing seemed to get through to her. Her empathy had completely closed down, she could no longer feel anyones worry for her.

She might as well have been dead.

* * *

"Cant we do something?" Prue asked her sisters biting her lip worriedly.

"There's nothing we can do." Phoebe answered her.

"Couldn't we try scrying for them?"

"there are no crystals, everything was destroyed." Piper told them.

"We cant just leave her like that! Phoebe your her mother do something!" Prue yelled at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at Prue furiously "What can I do Prue?! You think it doesn't kill me to see my baby like this? You think its easy for me to watch everyone sitting together, happy this fucking war is over and watch my child sit and look at a wall?! Hermione just found out the man she loves with her entire being, may be dead! And she is upset! She is heartbroken! And she as every right to sit in a goddamn corner and stay there for as long as she flaming wants to! And it kills me, and if I could fix it, I would, but I cant!" Phoebe cried.

"Oh Phoebe." Piper sighed.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs I'm sorry." Prue Hugged her.

"Ron! Hows Ginny?" Harry limped over to his friend.

"Not so good, she cant feel anything on her left side." Ron told him sadly.

"Not a normal spell, she'll be okay though, right?"

"Yeah, in time. But I still have to tell her about mum, dad, Bill and Fred." Ron sighed flexing out his healed arm.

Harry frowned. "You okay?"

Ron smiled sadly. "Snape gave me a numbing potion, I know who I've lost, just not affected by it yet."

"Ron thats-"

"I know mate. But theres Ginny, and Hermione and to much to do right now, I'll have time to think later." Ron stated.

Harry looked at his best friend with a new respect for his sacrifice. "I understand."

Just as Ron was about to respond, Harry saw the doors open. "Ron look!" He said pointing at the door.

Blaise Zabini was leaning heavily on a rather messy looking Draco Malfoy.

The two walked in together, and Draco helped Blaise sit down on a bench.

"Draco, Blaise!" Pansy was the first to reach them. "My god, what happened?" She cried pulling out her wand to heal Blaise's wounds.

"Tackled." was all Blaise could say.

"By infuri. Then some giants flung Blaise here over the forbidden forest, toke me three hours to find him, couldn't tell if he was breathing when I did." Draco smirked.

"But your shirt, by the lake?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, used it to fend of the flames, the we jumped in the lake... don't ask." Draco grunted.

"Thank god." Pansy said again.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked, after taking a long drink.

No one answered. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Where. Is. Her-mi-one." He said again slowly as if they where stupid.

"She- she-"

"She WHAT Pansy?"

"She thinks your dead, Draco, she's been siting in a corner for two hours. Wont talk, wont move, I don't think she even blinks." Pansy told him, half scared of his reaction.

"What?" Draco said blankly.

"I don't even think shes in there anymore." Harry mused truthfully.

"where."

Harry, Ron and Pansy pointed together. And watched on as Draco walked towards his wife.

Draco smiled sadly at Piper and Prue as he passed them. Both of which sighed with relief.

"Hermione?"

"Hermione?" Draco stood in front of her, interrupting her view of the wall. But she didn't move.

"Hermione, love. Its me."

Nothing.

"Mia, its me." he said again. "Mia, its Draco."

Any one who wasn't looking was now, as they heard Draco's name bounce off the walls.

But there was no response from Hermione. Draco frowned and leaned down to touch her face. "Mia, you in there? I'm back. Hermione. Please. Hermione, I love you." Draco said slowly kissing her.

Something inside Hermione's mind snapped, she was picking up thoughts of love from all around her. She blinked. "Draco?" Her voice was soft, broken.

Draco, sighed. "It's me, Mia, I'm here. I'm safe. Its Over." He told her, hugging her close.

Hermione looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Over? Its over."

"Yea, its over."

For the first time in a long time Hermione cried.

* * *

Dumbledore's funeral was the next day.

Hermione had never felt so much pain, and loss, nor had she ever heard such silence thou out the school.

Draco didn't leave her side once, and for that she was thankful. though Draco felt a great sadness at the loss of his headmaster, his love for Hermione was a nice change, from all the pain she was feeling from everyone else.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the sight before her as she stepped down the main steps of the castle in her dress robes. Dumbledore's white marble tomb glinting in the mid morning sun.

There were hundreds there, Mione realized as she looked around. There were many more families that needed to grieve here, she thought sadly. She looked up to Piper walk up to a podium placed just in front of the grave. After placing her wand to her throat she spoke in a magically amplified voice.

"I'm afraid Professor McGonagall can not be here today to preform her speech as she is currently in St Mongos, under observation. So I will give a speech, as was her wish.

_We all have reason to grieve today, we all have reason to be sad. So many lost their lives, so many fell. But although it is great, let us not dwell on our loss. Instead let us remember what it was they fought for. _

_Every single dear person that has been lost, from the youngest student right up to our dearly missed father, Grandfather, friend and guide, Albus Dumbledore, gave their lives because they believed in something. _

_In a world where all people be they wizard, witch, squib, pure-blood, half-blood, muggle-born, centaur, elf or muggle... are equal. They believed that power was not the ultimate goal but justice, peace and he good of those who believe in it. _

_And most of all they believed in love and they loved, their friends and classmates, their parents and siblings. And that is why we are here today, to remember what they gave us and to repay them with the only thing we can give them now, our thanks and our love._

_Do not be afraid to cry for it is right to be sad for those we have lost. But remember not to let it stop you from living because that would make their sacrifice pointless. Instead we will repay their great gift by rebuilding our world into one which they would be proud of. The one they fought for, the one died for."_ With this Piper turned to her fathers grave and said simply. "Blessed be."

Hermione was sitting on the sofa, at the Halliwell Manor, reading over her grandfathers will. The ELder Wand had been left to her, to use if she wished, but Albus had already told her he had left it to the one person he knew would protect it with her life. It took some ajusting, with the loses of the final battle, but that was only natural.

So many things had changed, for everyone

Dumbledors' portrait was now painted, and hung in his old office next to his wife.

And he was gone. Hogwarts would be such a strange place, without Albus Dumbledore next year. Even though Hermione knew, that he was fine up on the astral plane with Penny, she still felt heartbroken at the fact that his life was taken, and she had not been there to stop it.

Severus Snape was named as the new head master when it became clear that Minerva was no longer up to the deed. However due to the destruction, Hogwarts was closed until further notice, and the students were told to leave for summer brake three weeks early.

Everyone was now staying at the Halliwell Manor, until it became clear what they would all do. though it had to be said that destiny was being more than kind to them all.

But Hermione was still having some trouble...

_"So you mean, your a demon now?" Hermione said, awed._

_"Yep, thats it I guess." Draco laughed._

_Hermione spun in her chair to glare at her father. "You gave my boyfriend demonic powers." _

_"Husband." Draco corrected._

_"Whatever!" _

_Cole shrugged. "Hermione. He married a Halliwell, he was going to need protection." _

_"But."_

_"And I wasn't about to let you fight demons on you own." Draco added-_

_"But."_

_"Relax Hermione, plus Draco as excellent control he'll teach you." Cole said happily._

_"But."_

_"Relax Mia. No stress." _

_"but... Oh i give up!" Hermione grunted, shimmering out of the room, leaving a confused husband and father behind._

_"Women." They said in unison._

"Whatcha reading'" Phoebe asked, walking in and kissing her daughters cheek.

"The will." Mione told her, placing it on the table.

"How are you?" Phoebe asked, sitting crossed legged on the sofa.

"Better." Hermione answer. "I think I'm just in shock, I was so scared, then I was mad, really mad and now...now its over."

"Mm, yep you defiantly have it."

"Have what?"

"Halliwell, kick ass syndrome." Phoebe laughed.

Hermione laughed at her mothers antics. "Maybe thats it."

"Hermione, you have learnt so much, and you've done so well and we are so proud... but it isn't over. Sure the bad guys are gone, but thats just for now, i speak from experience when I say, they always come back, if it isn't the Source, it'll be some demon that wants his power. and you have to be ready. do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Good, come on lets go get some of Pipers cookies!" Phoebe pulled her up.

Mione and Phoebe were sitting in the kitchen giggling as Cole shimmered in.

"I'm proud of you, you know. Not many can control that leave of power, but you did it." Cole told Hermione, Hugging her.

"I'm glad. Lets just hope I don't have to fight anything evil, anytime soon." Hermione sighed.

Draco was already in bed by the time Hermione got there.

"Hey." He said sleepily.

"Hey."

"You OK?" He asked.

"You know back when you asked me to marry you?"

"Of course. What about it?" Draco sat up.

"I remember feeling, your love for me. And thinking..."

Draco hugged her. "Go on."

"It was such an amazing feeling. So passionate and power full, and thinking I loved that feeling so much, I could never, would never want to live without it."

"Hermione..."

"When I thought I had lost you, Draco, Draco I think I died. Just a minute, but I did." Mione cried.

Draco looked at Hermione in shock.

"Mia..."

"I don't want to die again Draco."

"Hermione. I will never let anything happen to you, do you understand? I love you. " Draco told her, grabbing her shoulders. "I will always be with you, even if you cant see me. Understand?" Draco asked passionately.

"Forever?" Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Forever." Draco assured her.

Hermione sighed contently. "Good." She said, kissing him fiercely, and falling back onto the bed.


	27. Epilogue

**Forever Charmed. EPILOGUE.**

Phoebe, Prue and Paige were sitting together at the dinning room table, in the Halliwell manor.

"Seems so strange to be back here." Paige noted, smiling.

"Together." Phoebe added.

"Mm, and for what will probably be the last time too." Prue told them sadly.

"But it was nice of the Elders to let us have a few days together." Said Paige, taking a bit out of a chocolate muffin, Piper had made.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, its the least they can do." Piper said, walking in.

"Very true." Phoebe and Prue said together.

"Phoebe, are you sure you and Cole want to be Elders? You could always work for me on the Mystic counsel." Paige told her, picking another muffin.

"No, We're sure. It's a great opportunity, and we can keep a close eye on Hermione from up there." Phoebe answered, shrugging.

"How is it being of higher status than Death?" Prue asked Paige.

"Oh, don't let him hear you say that." Phoebe laughed.

"Mm, he'll have you name, faster than you can say it." Paige joked. "It's great, I can really get the full gist of how the universe works. i love it. thou it would be nice to be able to spend some time on earth."

"Pickers cant be choosers, Paige." Piper told her.

"I know, I know. At least I'm alive. kinda. What about you?" Paige asked.

Piper smiled. "I've to re-open P3 in honor of my sisters."

"What? I thought you were buying another place." Phoebe gasped.

"Well, I thought about it. but why even go there, with all the memories P3 has for me." Piper told them happily.

"And Prue can take pictures at the opening." Piper added.

"Mm mm. defiantly, as long as you make muffins." Prue laughed, grabbing the last one.

"Yep. I second that!" Phoebe grinned.

"I third it!" Paige cried.

* * *

"Please, don't tell me we have to research another demon!" Prue moaned, noticing Piper with the book of shadows.

Piper smiled. "No, actually I thought we should, write every thing down. Everything that happened, everything we want future generations to know, so that we can pass it down properly, like it was passed down to us."

The sisters smiled at each other. Paige nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"After you." Piper passed the book to Phoebe, who lagged happily.

Phoebe opened the book to a blank page, leaning her head on her hand, she pulled the lid off the pen and sighed.

**Phoebe's Entry**

So much has happened since we became the charmed ones. So much has been gained and lost. Still in some ways, I feel like my life is really just beginning. And it was. For though I had not lived my life as I had planned. i had been given another. I was suddenly so blessed to have a new family of my own. And old friends to share it with. And though I had taken up the offer to become an Elder, and didn't see them as much as i would have liked. I knew they were there, happy, and living their lives. and most importantly they all had found love...

**Prue's Entry**

... Phoebe had become somewhat of an expert on the subject. Me? Destiny had granted me something I had never thought would sout me, but it did. For though I had loved before, I'd never really known love until I met Sirius. A man who I shared this special little boy… That had long ago been foreseen, but feared I might never have. Along with two other special little girls that had not been foreseen. I went back to what made me. well... me. a professional photographer famously known world wide.

**Paige's Entry**

As for me... life without demons opened up similar avenues. but like they say: no rest for the wicked. And though like my sisters, my life was not to be how I planned, I finally embraced my inner whitelighter, becoming a member of the mystic counsel, and with new status as a spirit, i was able to cross over whenever possible. Guiding other spirits, and witches alike. which allowed me to help the next generation of witches come into their own whenever they needed me...

**Piper's Entry**

... So that Paige could pass on all that she'd learned, not just to my children, or to Phoebes' or to Prues' but to other future witches, half-demons and Whitelighters as well. Which filled the time between when we had once done the fighting, and when our kids were old enough to take over. Thanks to Phoebe and Coles' new Elder staus, Leo and I were granted what we had always wished, mortality. Allowing me time to get back to my roots and cook something other than potions for once. And open the restaurant I'd always dreamed of owning. As for Leo, he went back to doing what he loved. Helping people, as a doctor in St Mongos. Which he continued to do, until it was time to retire. And although we certainly had our struggles and heartaches over the years, we're a family of survivors and we will always be. Which is why we've truly been Charmed.

* * *

**Prue and Sirius:**

After the war, Sirius and Prue where finally married, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe as her brides maids the way it was meant to be. Along with baby Thomas, they moved into the new and improved grimmauld place place. (having finally taken down Mrs Blacks portrait. (Only to give her a heart attack, when Sirius laughed in her face and told her he had married a Halliwell.) Not long after moving in they welcomed into the world, young Paige Penelope Black.

While Prue got herself a job as a professional photographer, something shed always wanted to to, taking pictures, for meager events, both magical and non.

Sirius, after punching the minister of magic twice. Started up a partnership with Hermione, as deputy head, at Halliwell Academy. and they made it an unspoken rule that both Harry, Hermione and their families would come to dinner at least once a month.

that was until things got a bit hectic, were Glory and Remus Black were born.

**Piper and Leo.**

Piper and Leo, with the help of Phoebe and Cole, were granted mortality. with the ability to use their wands if the were to want to. They moved into Albus's manor, with his full blessings, to redecorate. Where Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were brought up as wiccan witches, and attend Halliwell Academy as children, then Hogwarts. (all three go back to the Academy after Hogwarts, as do Prue's children. as Hermione trains them.)

Piper marveling at being a 'normal' witch, re-opened P3 as a restaurant, in muggle London. Where the family has hosted every important event, to this day. She became a famous chef both in magical and muggle.

London.

Leo, became a healer at St Mongos, where with the help of Narcissa he created a potion to cure to the affects of the Cruciatus Curse.

**Severus and Cissa.**

Hogwarts was rebuilt, and Severus accepted the post as Head Master. Where he became the schools favorite head, second only to the Great Albus Dumbldore.

Snape treated his students, with respect and kindness, showing them, they were all equals, and making sure they truly got every experience out of Hogwarts.

The school was favored's so much in fact, that students never wanted to leave. forcing them to build a second school. Halliwell Academy. for any student that wished to learn more, than just wand forward magic.

Hogwarts Academy, was run under the care of Hermione Halliwell. and deputy-head Sirius black.

Narcissa, became head of Ravenclaw house and potions mistress at Hogwarts. helping Leo's work by creating new cures for many different curses.

The pair preferring to give it to the rightful owner moved out of the Halliwell manor, and into a seven roomed cottage just a few miles from Hogwarts, thou they used the cottage for summer break more than anything.

Arrista Charlotte Snape the black haired, blue eyed beauty that had been born to them. Was as spoilt as her older brother had been. and would spend her childhood, wondering around the school halls, and spending a month every summer with her brother and his wife.

And though Severus was deeply in love with Cissa, he did call upon Paige once in a blue moon, for the first love, is one you were never meant to forget. And when his time came Paige was the first thing he saw.

**Ron and Lave.**

They did marry eventually after Ron tried to get Luna, and Katie and Millie and...well lets leave it at that, since the two are happily bound, with six mini Weaseleys, three girls, Lulu, Amy and Jenny and three boys, Oscar, Hugo, and Ron non of them red heads.

Ron now a Quiddich beater. Moves all around England, with Lavender (a semi famous) make-up artist.

**Ginny and Blaise.**

Both recovered fully from their broken bones at the final battle.

Now residing in the Zabini Mansion.

Blaise works as charms professor at Haliiwell Academy. True to his word, Blaise helped Pansy gain custody of Sara and Penny Hinder. Giving them his last name. The young girls had their memories altered to forget their traumatic experience. Now believe they are Sara and Penny Zabini, and Blaise has joint custody.

Ginny and Luna now run the Quibbler, together. Though Ginni is a more stay at home type. Taking care of Fred and Marie Zabini. And Sara and Penny when they come to stay.

**Harry and Pansy.**

Harry who still needed time to adjust after defeating Lord Voldemort. Disappeared for a year, after Dumbldore's funeral.

The nigh he came back, he did three things. 1º he visited the graves, of single person that he knew to be dead because of Tom Riddle. 2º Sought out to buy a house in Godrics Hollow, only to discover, Albus already brought him one. And 3º Proposed to Pansy.

Now he works as head Auror, and stand in DADA teacher for Hogwarts. Harry doesn't adopt Sara and Penny since Blaise acts as legally father.

While Pansy, works as a magical arts teacher in Diagon alley. She also helps Piper in P3 three days a week.

The pair have five children counting Sara and Penny. (James Albus Potter. Lilly Mia Potter. And Sirius Harry Potter.

**Paige.**

Paige remains a spirit, though now belongs to the Mystic council, working close with Destiny herself. (and death.)

Paige rarely comes back to Earth, unless there is a wiccaning or a wedding to attend, she does however meet up with all three sisters on regaler bases.

Paige is the first person Snape sees when he dies.

**Phoebe and Cole.**

Could not be granted permission to stay on Earth. However they were given an offer. They were granted the the power to become Elders, until they wished to move on.

This choice came as a way for the Elders to make amens of the mess they had made of Phoebes living life, for taking her away from her daughter.

Phoebe and Cole both excepted the offer, knowing that although Hermione would not see them, they would be closer if ever needed. The Elders asked Cole to join the counsel of elders, as he is apparently the most powerful being to walk the Earth having been...(a demon an Avatar and the Source.) and still preserves all his powers. Three days later Phoebe joins the council.

Plus thanks to this Piper and Leo are granted their 'mortality.'

**Hermione and Draco.**

After the war Destiny gives Hermione a choice, in honer of her defeating the Source. She choses to keep the legacy.

Though she loses the powers she wasn't born to have, letting her make room in her body and fully experience her empathy powers.

After Hogwarts was destroyed. Hermione reopens magic school and expands it, renaming it Halliwell academy. In side hangs a portrait of every member of the Halliwell line. The boys of the family included.

Engraved on a stone tablet in the middle of the entrance reads: _We are a family of survivors. We are charmed._

Hermione acts as charmed one for 13 years. Until Wyatt is ready to take over. Even then she helps and takes on what he can not

She and Draco live in the Halliwell Manor, where the Book Of Shadows is still kept.

Draco works at the Academy, teaching marital arts. And in some cases, half-demons. For the years Hermione acts as Charmed one. Draco never misses a fight, using his still active Demonic powers, to help whenever he can. Draco's sister Arrista stays with the family every other holiday.

Hermione gives birth to three wiccan witches. Alyssa May Halliwell (Telekinesis.) Cissa Faith Haliiwell (Molecular Immobilization.) and Phoebe Dawn Halliwell (premonition.) Bringing back the next generation of _charmed ones._

* * *

**a/n**

Its over.

it has been a long time since i started this, and it has taken me even longer to finish (since neither my computer o Planner like me)

but i did it. it is now 4.16 am. and i am writing what is probably my last Authors note to this story. and i don't know weather to cry or jump up and down. lol

looking back at it now, i now i could have done better with P. Charmed. and who knows? maybe some day i will. but right now? I'm exceptionally proud of it. (so sue me)

its been an amazing story to write and daydream about. and i hope its been that good for all you who have read it!

So thank you, for reading and for those who reviewed. =)

**Blessed be.**


End file.
